Por Ti
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: Draco cometio un error que lo separo de Harry, ahora, casi diez años después, lo a vuelto a encontrar, y esta dispuesto a luchar por recuperar su amor, aunque no espera las sorpresas con que se topara, como el hecho de que Harry tiene un hijo... Slash DxH
1. CAPITULO 1

**Capitulo 1**

Respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse, y tras soltar el aire, abrió la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Ron? – pregunto al silencio, y suspiro aliviada cuando no hubo respuesta.

Bueno, eso le daría tiempo para intentar tranquilizarse, y sobre todo, para pensar en la forma en que les diría lo que había sucedido mientras estaba en Londres...

**Flash Back**

Ya había cerrado algunos de los tratados con el Ministro, y satisfecha de su trabajo, se dirigió a las chimeneas; Anhelaba estar de nuevo en casa, aquel lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos, y desde que llego, había deseado marcharse cuanto antes.

¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez que había estado ahí?, no lo recordaba, y en realidad no deseaba hacerlo, esa era una parte de su vida que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente con la esperanza de lograr olvidarla.

- _"A veces, es mejor dejar el pasado en su lugar"_ – le había aconsejado Harry cuando la guerra termino, y a su punto de vista, había sido un sabio consejo que siguió durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Granger? – aquélla voz la hizo detenerse durante algunos segundos, pero de inmediato comenzó a caminar de nuevo fingiendo no haber escuchado que la llamaban, o en todo caso, que ella no era esa persona que acababan de mencionar.

La voz le había parecido conocida, y eso había hecho que apresurara el paso, porque si era quien imaginaba, no podía permitir que la interceptara. Debía salir de ahí de inmediato.

- ¡Granger, detente! – exclamo la voz algunos metros tras ella, y sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se detuvo dirigiendo sus castaños ojos hacía quien le hablaba.

No se había equivocado, algunos metros y varias personas la separaban de un alto joven rubio que la observaba con sus penetrantes ojos grises; El cabello lo llevaba ligeramente más largo de lo ella le recordaba, e incuso algunos mechones rebeldes le caían sobre los parpados confiriéndole un aire elegantemente frió. No siguió analizándolo, porque en cuanto aquel hizo ademán de acercarse, ella se alejo corriendo hacía las chimenea, empujando de vez en cuando a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino; Ignoro a la voz que la urgía a enfrentarlo, a hacerle pagar todo el daño que había causado, porque sabía muy bien que hacerlo, pondría en peligro la tranquila vida que junto con sus seres queridos, había logrado establecer después de aquella etapa oscura y dolorosa de sus vidas.

Estaba por llegar a una de las chimeneas, cuando una mano fuerte se cerro sobre su brazo impidiéndole llegar.

- ¡Suéltame Malfoy! – le espetó en un susurro volviéndose hacía el rubio. Si gritaba, terminaría atrayendo la atención de la gente, y eso era lo único que no necesitaba.

- No – fue la respuesta del Slytherin, y aunque se mostraba tranquilo y arrogante, Hermione pudo ver un brillo de emoción en sus grises ojos – Necesito que hablemos... –

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – le aclaró, pero por más que lo intento, no pudo soltarse de aquel agarre, que aunque no la lastimaba, la mantenía firmemente sujeta.

- Hablaremos – le aseguro Draco, y sin esperar contestación, la arrastro lejos de la gente.

Caminaron por uno de los muchos pasillos, y se detuvieron frente a una puerta que Draco abrió caballerosamente para después de meter a Hermione, meterse él.

- ¿Que demonios es lo que quieres, Malfoy? – le encaro Hermione cuando éste la soltó.

- Quiero que me digas donde esta Harry – respondió Draco, y Hermione se asombro al notar que el tono frió había desaparecido, y ahora había en aquélla voz, una mezcla de emoción y urgencia.

- ¿Y para que quieres saberlo¿Para volver a jugar con él¿Para romperle el corazón una vez más cuando vuelva a estar perdidamente enamorado de ti?, no Malfoy, no permitiré que vuelvas a pisotearlo de esa manera, le ha costado mucho trabajo olvidarte y poder rehacer su vida... – sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero no podía evitarlo, lo había odiado por haber hecho sufrir a su amigo, por haberlo abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, por haberlo traicionado, por haber jugado con su corazón, por haberle robado aquella alegría que hacía brillas sus verdes ojos...

- Granger, se que le hice daño, pero tuve mis razones para hacer lo que hice, y después de que la guerra termino, intente buscarlo para explicarle, pero se había marchado... Si tan sólo me escuchara, entonces comprendería lo que sucedió... – intento explicarle, comenzando a sentirse desesperado ante la dureza en las palabras de la castaña.

- ¡Claro que se marcho! – exclamo Hermione mirándole furiosa, ignorando el brillo triste y el tono suplicante que había percibido en el rubio - ¡¿Acaso esperabas que se quedara en un lugar que sólo le traía malos recuerdos, que se quedara a esperar a ver si cambiabas de opinión después de cómo lo trataste?! –

- ¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me digas donde esta para poder hablar con el, para tratar de aclarar las cosas! – exclamó también Draco, sin poder ocultar la desesperación que se empezaba a desbordar dentro de él.

Aquello si que asombro a Hermione, había dolor, había tristeza y desesperación en la voz y los gestos del siempre frió e inmutable Draco Malfoy, pero no permitió que aquello le ablandara el corazón, no podía confiar en Malfoy, podía estar mintiendo, ese tipo de cosas se le daban bien siendo un Slytherin.

- No Malfoy, no puedo permitir que vuelvas a acercarte a él – declaro apartando la mirada del rubio – Le habías prometido estar a su lado, juraste amarlo y protegerlo, pero lo abandonaste, lo dejaste a su suerte cuando más te necesito, y no sólo eso, peleaste a favor de Voldemort durante la batalla final¿Qué crees que sintió cuando la mascara voló de tu rostro y contemplo al ser que amaba alzando su varita contra él? Nos costo mucho trabajo levantarle el animo, y en más de una ocasión intento suicidarte¡Intento quitarse la vida por tu culpa! Al final, sólo una cosa logro darle el animo y el valor suficiente para seguir adelante, no puedo permitir que llegues y destruyas una felicidad que nos costo años de sufrimiento poder construir y mantener... Deja de buscarlo, olvídate de él, si quieres finge que murió durante la batalla... –

- No puedo, yo... Yo le sigo amando... – murmuro en un susurro que Hermione apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¡Y si lo amabas ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?! – le grito Hermione molesta - ¡Si lo amabas debiste haberte quedado a su lado, debiste haber peleado junto a él! –

- Necesito hablar con él – fue todo lo que Draco dijo, y en su voz había tal sentimiento de tristeza y dolor, que Hermione no pudo seguir ignorando aquello, en verdad parecía sufrir...

- Olvídalo Malfoy, es lo mejor que puedes hacer – fue todo lo que le pudo decir, y se dirigió a la puerta antes de cometer una tontería de la que luego podría arrepentirse.

- No voy a olvidarlo – la voz de Draco la detuvo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta – Se que hice mal, y no sabes lo mucho que me he arrepentido de haberle abandonado, él era lo único bueno en mi vida, y voy a luchar por recuperarlo... –

- ¿Aunque eso signifique lastimarlo de nuevo? – pregunto Hermione abriendo la puerta, y ante la falta de respuesta, abandono la oficina rumbo a las chimeneas, deseando que aquel encuentro nunca se hubiera dado, pero sin poder olvidar la postura derrotada y dolida de aquel Slytherin que siempre se mostró altivo y seguro.

**End Flash Back**

- ¿Por que tan pensativa? – le pregunto una voz gruesa, y tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando el silencio fue roto.

- Oh... Me asustaste – le amonestó dirigiendo sus castaños ojos al quicio de la cocina desde donde el pelirrojo la observaba divertido.

- Pude percatarme de ello – comento sonriéndole cariñoso mientras se acercaba - ¿Y me dirás cómo te fue? – le pregunto después de darle un tierno beso en la boca y dirigirse a la cafetera para servir café.

- Pues logre que el Ministro firmara los tratados – le informo sonriendo orgullosa.

- Me alegro por ti, amor – la felicito Ron acercándole la primera taza de café mientras la castaña se sentaba en la mesa para cuatro personas que había en la cocina - ¿Y como te sentiste? –

- Fue extraño regresar después de tanto tiempo... – intento explicarle, sabiendo que a eso se refería el pelirrojo cuando le hizo la pregunta – Además... –

- ¿Además qué? – le alentó Ron para que continuara, y se volvió hacía ella batiendo su café para poder prestarle mayor atención.

- Yo... Me tope con Malfoy cuando salía del Ministerio – confeso, y sintiéndose nuevamente nerviosa ante la posible reacción del pelirrojo, se limito a beber su café.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Ron, y casi se le caía la taza cuando escucho a Hermione – Y él... ¿Él te reconoció? –

- Yo... Si... – respondió en un susurro, y dejo la taza sobre la mesa. Repentinamente se sentía culpable por no haberse liberado del rubio antes.

- ¿Y que paso? – le pregunto Ron observándola con una mezcla de coraje y aprensión.

- Él... Él me pidió que le dijera donde estaba Harry... – le explico, y pudo ver en los ojos del pelirrojo, que la aprensión era superada por la furia.

- ¡¡Es un maldito bastardo!! – estallo Ron molesto, y dejo la taza sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza, que derramo parte de su contenido sobre la misma – ¡¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar por él después de lo que le hizo?! –

- Me dijo que quería hablar con Harry, que tenía una explicación para lo que había sucedido – le contó Hermione, y volvió a recordar la desesperación que había captado en la voz del rubio.

- ¡Claro que hay una explicación, ese idiota siempre tendrá una justificación para sus estupideces! – exclamo Ron furioso, dando vueltas en la cocina intentando tranquilizarse, pero sabiendo que eso no pasaría pronto.

- Se veía muy afectado cuando me lo dijo... – comento Hermione, sin saber exactamente porque decía aquello – Y cuando me encontró se veía muy emocionado... –

- ¡Claro, seguro piensa que Harry sigue estúpidamente enamorado de él, que volverá a confiar ciegamente en él sin importar lo mal que lo trato! – escupió Ron, y después de dar algunas vuelvas más, respiro profundo para intentar tranquilizarse.

Hermione sólo se limito a observarlo; Sabía que estaba enfurecido, y no era para menos, fue el primero que con gusto le hubiera partido la cara al vanidoso Slytherin cuando se entero que había estado jugando con su amigo, y a ella le costo demasiado trabajo mantenerlo bajo control, sobre todo cuando Harry trato de suicidarse...

- No hay que decirle nada a Harry – la voz de Ron la obligo a mirarlo; Hablaba con una voz modulada, pero ella sabía que le estaba costando algo de trabajo sonar tranquilo, no por nada era su esposa.

- ¿Estas seguro? – le pregunto.

- Es lo mejor, a Harry le a costado mucho trabajo superar todo esto, no podemos arruinar su felicidad hablándole de ese desgraciado – le recordó Ron, y después de respirar hondo, busco un trapo para limpiar el café que se había derramado sobre la mesa.

- Si, tienes razón – accedió Hermione mirando a su esposo limpiar la mesa.

- Por cierto, espero que no hallas olvidado que vendrá a cenar – le recordó cuando se sentó a la mesa dispuesto a intentar disfrutar su café.

- ¡Lo había olvidado¡ – exclamo Hermione levantándose de la mesa – Supongo que vendrá con Ethan¿Verdad? –

- Si, dijo que lo traería – confirmó Ron dando un sorbo a su café – Sabes que no le gusta separarse demasiado de él –

- Merlín, entonces no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer el espagueti – murmuro la castaña dirigiéndose a las alacenas.

- Si quieres, podemos pedir algo para cenar, sabes que a Ethan le fascina la pizza – propuso Ron.

- Pero prometí que haría la cena... – comento Hermione compungida.

- Ni Harry ni Ethan se ofenderán si decidimos hacer otra cosa para cenar, de hecho, a Ethan le fascinará si decidimos cenar pizza – opino Ron sonriendo divertido.

- No creo que a Harry le haga mucha gracias que Ethan coma todo el tiempo pizza – replicó Hermione observando desalentada las pocas cosas que había en la alacena.

- ¿Entonces que piensas hacer? – le pregunto el pelirrojo observándola por sobre su taza de café mientras bebía.

- Iré a comprar las cosas para el espagueti y tú me acompañaras – le indicó sonriendo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

- Como usted ordene – accedió Ron sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se levantaba y seguía a su esposa.

* * *

- Pero señor Malfoy, buscamos al señor Potter durante 5 años y jamás encontramos rastro de él... – le recordó un hombre bajito cubierto con una capa gris.

- Si, pero en esa ocasión no teníamos ni una pista de a donde podría haber ido, sin embargo, esta mañana me acabo de topar con una de sus mejores amigas, con la señorita Granger, y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella, descubrí que sigue en contacto con él... – le explico Draco, y un brillo de emoción cruzo sus grises ojos, aunque su rostro se mantuvo impasible ante aquel hombre – No me dijo donde se encontraba – siguió explicándole mientras se recargaba en el asiento de cuero negro tras su escritorio – Pero tras hablar largo y tendido con el Ministro, éste me dijo que la señorita Granger trabaja en el Ministerio de Mágia Alemana... No creo que Harry se encuentre en la Comunidad Mágica de Alemania, su estancia no pasaría inadvertida, no, debe estar viviendo en alguna Zona Muggle, y la manera más rápida de encontrarlo, es a través de Weasley o Granger, ellos tarde o temprano irán a ver a Harry, si no es que están viviendo juntos, y en cuanto lo encentren, quiero que me informen¿Me ha entendido? –

- Perfectamente, señor Malfoy – respondió el hombre.

- Muy bien, entonces comiencen la búsqueda, y ya sabe, con la mayor discreción posible – le advirtió Draco – Y si lo encuentran, avísenme de inmediato –

- Como usted diga, señor Malfoy – accedió el hombre – Ahora me retiro para poner a mis hombres en la búsqueda del señor Potter – y tras una reverenda, se dirigió hacía la chimenea, por donde desapareció usando los Polvos Flu.

- No me interesa lo que diga Granger – murmuro Draco una vez que se hubo quedado solo en su lujoso despacho – recuperare a Harry sin importar qué... – y tomo el marco de una foto que tenía sobre su escritorio, la foto de un chico de no más de 17 años que sonreía a la cámara mientras el frió viento de invierno alborotaba más sus rebeldes cabellos negros; Las verdes esmeraldas brillaban alegres, al tiempo que uno de los ojos se cerraba en un guiño coqueto hacía quien tomaba la foto, y Draco podría recordar perfectamente cuando tomó esa foto... – Te recuperare, Harry – prometió, y después de besar el frió vidrio que cubría la foto, volvió a depositarla sobre el escritorio para seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

**_Holitas!_**

**_Ya lo sé, deben de estar pensano lo de siempre, que no conlcuyo una historia cuando ya estoy comenzando otra, pero es que no lo puedo evitar T.T Ya tenía mucho tiempo pensando en esta, y en verdad que necesitaba escribirla, además, para todos los que me siguen en Para Siempre Junto A Ti, ya les aviso que no se preocupen, no me he olvidado de esa historia, es sólo que no encuentro la inspiracion para seguirla, pero tampoco quiero dejarlos olvidados, así que de mientras le mando esta para que se entretengan un rato xD_**

**_Espero que les guste este primer capitulo y que me dejen su opinión, que ya saben que para mi es muy importante n.n_**

**_Saludos!_**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Ya llegue – anuncio Ron en cuanto entro a la casa, y mientras colgaba su capa negra sobre el perchero, escucho movimiento en la cocina, donde de seguro Hermione se encontraba cocinando.

- Bienvenido – le respondió la castaña en cuanto lo vio entrar a la cocina - ¿Cómo te fue? –

- Pues no hubo mucha acción – le contó mientras se sentaba a la mesa observándola cocinar – Hicimos una redada y capturamos a 6 magos que traficaban pociones ilegales, pero eso fue todo lo que hubo durante el día¿Y que tal te fue a ti? –

- Pues tuve más acción que tú – le respondió sonriendo divertida – Por fin logre que el consejo aceptaran los últimos tratados que quedaban por revisar, y durante la tarde, me han llamado para que ayude a la mejora de La Reforma Mágica Mundial –

- Eso es injusto¿Cómo puede mi esposa tener más acción que yo si trabaja en leyes? – pregunto Ron fingiendo enojo.

- No te preocupes tanto, cariño – le respondió Hermione acercándosele con una sonrisa insinuante en su rostro – Te prometo que hoy en la noche tendrás mucha acción –

- Vaya, la cosa se pone interesante – comento Ron atrayéndola para poder besarla.

* * *

Había estado siguiendo a la chica tal y como le habían encomendado, descubriendo que vivía en la ciudad de Hamburgo, pero hasta ahora no había hecho contacto alguno con Potter, así que seguía a la expectativa, quizás su compañero habría tenido más suerte al seguir al pelirrojo, pues según los antecedentes, "El-Niño-Que vivió", que de niño ya no debía tener nada, era más apegado a él que a ella, así que espero escondido sobre las gruesas ramas de uno de los árbol que se encontraban en la cera de enfrente de una hermosa casa de dos plantas con garaje para el coche, en donde la castaña vivía junto con el pelirrojo.

Le había sorprendido saber que con ellos no se encontraba Potter, pues según datos que le habían pasado, lo más seguro era que el moreno se encontrara compartiendo casa con sus dos mejores amigos; Después de algunos minutos de seguir a la castaña, había descubierto que ésta se encontraba casada con Weasley, y entonces ya no le pareció tan extraño que Potter no viviera con ellos; Ahora sólo faltaba que alguno de los dos hiciera contacto con Potter y entonces podrían dar parte a su jefe sobre el paradero del extraviado y siempre famoso Harry Potter.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, se moría de ganas por ver el aspecto que "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico" tendría después de casi 10 años de encontrarse desaparecido, ya que por imágenes de El Profeta, sabía que había sido bien parecido.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar un suave "Pop" que indicaba que alguien se acababa de aparecer, y segundos después, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre que salía de uno de los pequeños callejones entre las casas.

- ¡Por fin llegas, Parker! – exclamo en un susurro apenas audible, pues sabía quien era el que se acercaba. Con una sacudida de su varita, el hechizo desilusionador que se había lanzado, se desvaneció dejándolo a la vista del otro hombre.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Parker con voz cansada, y cuando llego hasta donde su compañero podía verlo, aquel lanzo una exclamación de asombro que de inmediato ahogo con sus mano.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios te paso?! – le pregunto, paseando la vista por su cabeza vendada, su capa chamuscada, y su rostro y brazos raspados y ensangrentados.

- Weasley es Auror de primera categoría en el Ministerio de Mágia – le explicó sentándose en la banqueta, cansado y adolorido – Hubo una alarma y él fue de los primeros en salir al encuentro de unos traficantes, pero eran muchos, así que el lugar pronto se convirtió en el mismísimo infierno, y para colmos¡Él parecía estarlo disfrutando!, se movía de aquí para allá sin protegerse demasiado, y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra derribando a sus oponentes... Debo admitir que es bueno... Y cuando todo termino¡Parecía decepcionado!, incuso le dijo a uno de los Aurores que le acompañaba, que el encuentro había durado muy poco¡¡Y duró más de media hora!! –

- Vaya, alguien debería ayudarle a definir a Weasley lo que significa poco tiempo – comento su compañero sonriendo divertido – Bueno, mi día no fue tan emocionante, su esposa trabaja en leyes para el Ministerio, y se la paso haciendo tratados y todo ese tipo de cosas aburridas; No salió del Ministerio hasta hace apenas unas dos horas –

- Pues si quieres algo de acción Matt, con gusto aceptare cambiar de lugar contigo y seguir a la esposa de Weasley – le propuso Parker mientras subía las ramas junto a su compañero.

- Jajaja, no estoy tan idiota como para aceptar eso – repuso Matt guiñándole un ojo mientras regresaba su mirada a la casa que se encontraba en la cera de enfrente – Supongo entonces que durante todo el tiempo que lo seguiste no menciono nada de Potter¿O si? –

- No – respondió negando levemente con la cabeza mientras dirigía la vista a la casa de los Weasley – Pensé que Potter estaría trabajando en lo mismo que su amigo, a final de cuentas, se corría el rumor de que sería Auror cuando saliera de Hogwarts... –

- Si, pero si fuera Auror, en este o en cualquier Ministerio Mágico del mundo, no podría pasar desapercibido, y habríamos podido encontrarlo con mayor facilidad – le recordó Matt sin apartar la vista de la casa.

- De alguna forma comienzo a pensar que quizás Potter no esta aquí en Alemania... Los antecedentes marcaban que lo más seguro era que estuviera viviendo con sus amigos, y eso tampoco es verdad... No lo se, quizás se mantienen en contacto con él de alguna forma, y Potter vive alejado de la civilización como un ermitaño... – comento, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos que durante todo el día le habían estado dando vueltas en la cabeza.

- No lo creo – objetó Matt – Apenas hoy en la mañana comenzamos la investigación, es muy pronto para dar un veredicto de ese tipo, además, todavía hay posibilidades de que los reportes que nos pasaron sean ciertos, y Potter halla decidido abandonar la Comunidad Mágica para irse a vivir al Mundo Muggle, tan sólo ve a sus amigos, ellos viven en una zona cien por ciento Muggle –

- Si, creo que tienes razón – admitió Parker, y luego contemplo la casa con amargura – Sólo espero que hagan contacto con él pronto, o no creo sobrevivir al ritmo de vida de ese loco pelirrojo –

- Lo mismo pensaría yo en tu caso – comento Matt divertido, y con una sacudida elegante de su varita, aparecieron unas orejeras que se puso de inmediato.

Parker le imito, y cuando ambos tuvieron puestas las orejeras, se pusieron de nuevo el hechizo desilusionador para que nadie los pudiera ver mientras continuaban con su trabajo, escuchando gracias a aquellas orejeras, lo que pasaba en el interior de la casa.

* * *

Ya había terminado las cosas que tenía por hacer, pero no se fue a su casa, permaneció en su oficina contemplando la chimenea, deseando que aquel hombre apareciera y le dijera que ya sabían donde se encontraba Harry.

Cerro los ojos y se recargo contra el respaldo de su silla. Aún cuando encontraran a Harry en aquel momento, sabía muy bien que el pelinegro debía odiarlo por haberlo lastimado, pero tenía sus motivos, y Harry debía escucharlo, porque si no lo hacía, perdería la poca cordura que ya le quedaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? – se pregunto a si mismo, y su voz resonó en el silencio de su elegante y frió despacho.

Habían pasado más de nueve años desde que el gran Harry Potter desapareciera del Mundo Mágico sin que nadie supiera de su paradero, y después de buscarlo durante más de un año sin resultados, se trago su orgullo y se dirigió hacía La Madriguera, porque si había alguien en el mundo que podía saber donde se encontraba Harry, esa era la familia Weasley. Esta por demás decir que no fue bien recibido en aquella casa como antaño, y que sólo Arthur Weasley evito que el resto de la familia lo moliera a maldiciones, sin embargo, se negó lo más amablemente que pudo, a decirle el paradero de Harry, y sin darle tiempo a hacer más preguntas o humillarse demasiado, le cerro la puerta en las narices. Con el tiempo, supo que Granger y Weasley se habían ido con él, lo que de alguna manera le daba la seguridad de saber que no estaría solo, pero aquello no mitigaba su desesperación por saber algo más sobre él.

Su familia y los pocos amigos que tenía, intentaron hacer que olvidara al Gryffindor, pero él no deseaba olvidarlo, quería encontrarlo y estar a su lado, porque la vida no tenía sentido si Harry no estaba a su lado, y ahora comprendía el terrible error que había cometido al alejarlo, aún y cuando en aquel momento pensó que era lo correcto.

Cuando vio a Granger en el Ministerio, al principio se negó a creerlo, su trastornada mente debía de estarle gastando una cruel broma, pero no pudo quedarse con la duda, debía saber si en verdad era ella, porque en donde estaba uno, regularmente también estaban las otras dos partes de Trío Dorado, y eso podría significar que Harry anduviera por ahí, aunque lo duda mucho, el moreno jamás pasaría desapercibido en aquel lugar.

Saber que sí era Granger, renovó las esperanzas casi agonizantes del rubio, y aunque la chica se negó a decirle nada de Harry, su presencia le dio la pauta para saber donde buscar, y con renovadas esperanzas, comenzó una nueva búsqueda, diciéndose a si mismo que sin importar nada, recuperaría a Harry, porque algo muy en el fondo de su corazón le decía que ellos habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, aún y cuando en el pasado no hubiera creído en ese tipo de cosas.

Pero no había sido así de sencillo, porque durante todo el día, había tenido millones de dudas, y una de ellas, la que más le abrazaba el corazón hundiéndolo en una desesperante tristeza¿Qué pasaría si Harry ya había rehecho su vida?, él no podía llegar y destruir la vida del moreno así como así por más enamorado que estuviera, pero no podía olvidar las palabras de Granger antes de abandonar la oficina¿Acaso a eso se había referido¿Acaso había querido decirle que él ya había rehecho su vida y que su presencia sólo lo lastimaría de nuevo?

Era cierto que no quería causarle más sufrimiento al moreno¿Pero que había de él?, el también sufría, y sufriría si no hacía algo al respecto¿Acaso no merecía la oportunidad de explicarse, de ser escuchado?, sabía el daño que había causado, había visto el dolor en las orbes verdes, el corazón del Gryffindor rompiéndose lentamente en millones de fragmentos, y aquella imagen le había atormentado durante los casi diez años que siguieron, negándole un sueño tranquilo, porque apenas cerraba los ojos, y aquella imagen asaltaba su mente con tal intensidad, que durante el resto de la noche era incapaz de conjurar el sueño.

Durante noches enteras grito y lloro en la oscuridad de su habitación, porque no sólo había destruido a Harry, también se había destruido a si mimo aquella noche...

- Te encontrare Harry, y si es necesario, me ganare de nuevo tu corazón – prometió a la penumbra de su despacho, abriendo los ojos mientras una sonrisa cargada de tristeza surcaba sus pálidos labios.

* * *

- Ron, es hora de levantarte, en veinte minutos llegara Harry y prometiste estar listo para acompañarlo a ver el campamento – le recordó Hermione desde la puerta de la habitación, observando al pelirrojo que se removió ligeramente, cubierto hasta la cabeza con las cálidas cobijas.

- Si... Ya mero... Ya me visto... – murmuro Ron, y con pereza, saco la cabeza de entre las cobijas.

- Y será mejor que te pongas algo abrigador porque esta haciendo bastante frió – le sugirió Hermione.

- Es Alemania, aquí siempre hace un frió del demonio cuando estamos en invierno – repuso Ron a modo de queja mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Llevaba únicamente unos boxers negros, así que Hermione pudo contemplarlo sin problemas. Desde hace años que Ron casi había alcanzado los dos metros de altura, y el entrenamiento para Aurores le había marcado los músculos de todo el cuerpo, lo que ocasionaba que cuando Ron se enojaba o se ponía demasiado serio, pareciera una figura en verdad amenazante, para suerte de sus conocidos, eso sólo lo empleaba durante las horas de trabajo, además, era muy raro ver al pelirrojo molesto por algo, a menos que ese algo tuviera por nombre Draco Malfoy. El pelo lo llevaba corto, y a aquellas horas de la mañana, se encontraba completamente desordenado, lo que en conjunto con aquella sombra de barba que comenzaba a salirle, y con aquellos pantalones negros que se acababa de poner, le daba un aire endemoniadamente sexy.

Sonrió divertida, y estaba por decir algo, cuando el timbre la interrumpió.

- No puede ser Harry¿Verdad? – le pregunto el pelirrojo observándola angustiado – Dijiste que aún faltaban veinte minutos para la hora en la que habíamos quedado –

- Quizás llevó a Ethan más temprano – inquirió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros, y dirigiéndole una última mirada a su esposo, salió rumbo a las escaleras.

Apurado, Ron se puso la camisa de manga larga y cuello alto de color azul oscuro que Hermione le había regalado, y sin perder el tiempo, busco en el cajón de su buró un par de calcetines negros que se apresuro a ponerse, para después, buscar en el closet sus tenis.

Hoy no trabajaba, así que no tenía pensado vestirse formal, y mientras se abrochaba las agujetas, escucho la puerta de la calle abrirse.

Cuando por fin estuvo vestido, agarro una de las chamarras del closet y bajo las escaleras; Podía escuchar las voces de Harry y Hermione en el comedor, así que se dirigió hacía allí, encontrando a ambos sentados a la larga mesa de 6, desayunando huevos, jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mantequilla.

- Buenos días, Ron – le saludo Harry en cuanto el pelirrojo se detuvo en la puerta del comedor, y aquel ni se inmuto al ver que su amigo le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta mientras desayunaba tranquilamente, pues durante la guerra, el moreno había adquirido diversas habilidades, y entre ellas se encontraba la de sentir la presencia de la gente que se encontraba cercas, muy útil por si alguien deseaba tenderle una trampa o emboscarlo.

- Buenos días, Harry – respondió al saludo mientras entraba, y colgando la chamarra en el respaldo de la silla que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa al lado de su esposa y su amigo, se sentó.

Hermione se levanto, y tomando el plato que estaba frente al pelirrojo, se dispuso a servirle el desayuno.

- Harry me estaba diciendo que Aidan le mando a llamar temprano, así que aprovecho para llevar de una vez a Ethan, y como le sobro algo de tiempo, vino a desayunar – comento la castaña, y dejo el plato servido frente al pelirrojo, para servirle jugo de naranja.

- Gracias – le dijo Ron a su esposa, y después se volvió hacía su amigo - ¿Y que quería Aidan tan temprano? –

- Sólo quería hablar de uno de los cuadros que le había llevado hace una semana, y como la exposición se acerca, quiere arreglar cualquier detalle para que todo sea perfecto – le respondió Harry, y después le dio una mordida a su pan.

* * *

- Creo que antes de dar cualquier aviso, deberíamos saber en donde se aloja Potter, y entonces ya podremos dar parte a nuestro jefe – comento Parker, aún bajo el encantamiento desilusionador.

- Como quieras – accedió Matt sin prestarle demasiada atención, y bajo el mismo conjuro que su amigo, observaba fascinado el Porsche GT convertible color negro en el que Harry había llegado – Demonios, debe ser asquerosamente rico como para poder darse el lujo de comprar un carro como ese – no pudo evitar comentar - ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta ese maldito carro? –

- No, no lo se, y no... – pero su compañero no le dejo terminar.

- ¡¡¡Cuesta más de 400.000 euros!!! – exclamo – No puedo esperar a ver su casa, de seguro es una mansión... –

- Y yo creo que estas siendo demasiado exagerado – comento Parker – Que tenga un auto tan costoso y bonito como ese, no significa que tenga una mansión –

- Yo quisiera un carro como ese – siguió Matt sin dar muestras de haber escuchado a su compañero – Ya después le preguntare en que trabaja y si hay plazas disponibles –

- Estas loco – fue lo único que se limito a decir, y siguió observando la casa en espera de que Potter volviera a salir.

* * *

- Bueno, ya nos vamos – se despidió Ron dándole un beso en la boca a Hermione.

- Que les vaya bien – les despidió la castaña acompañándolos a la puerta mientras ambos chicos se ponían las chamarras.

- ¿Y tu no trabajaras? – le pregunto Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

- No, hoy descansare – le respondió Hermione sonriéndole – Así que en cuanto acaben de hacer eso, pueden venir a comer acá –

- Bueno, en ese caso intentaremos no tardarnos – le informo Ron, y mientras abría la puerta se volvió hacía su amigo - ¿En tu carro o en el mío? –

- En el mío para que no saques el tuyo del garaje – respondió Harry, y salió junto con el pelirrojo en dirección al auto negro que estaba estacionado fuera de la casa.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta y contemplo a Harry y a Ron alejarse hacía el auto.

Al lado de Ron, Harry se veía bajito, pero no lo era, media 1.80, y a ella le sacaba casi quince centímetros. También tenía los músculos ligeramente marcados, y un cuerpo de infarto, aunque lo ocultaba tras las vestimentas holgadas que usaba la mayor parte del tiempo; Durante años se pregunto cómo era posible que su amigo tuviera ese cuerpazo si llevaba una vida sedentaria, y una tarde que paso con Ethan, éste le comento que durante las mañana, él y Harry salían a correr y hacer ejercicio.

El paso del tiempo había hecho madurar a Harry, y aunque tenía 27 años, su aspecto era el de un joven de 24; Sólo la ligera capita de barba que le cubría la barbilla y la parte superior de la boca, que se había dejado crecer a petición de Ethan, le daban el aspecto de un hombre maduro de 27 o 28 años, que junto con el cabello desastrosamente revuelto, le hacía lucir bastante sexy, además, si era sincera, Harry tenía un trasero que era imposible ignorar.

- _"Si Malfoy lo viera, estoy segura de que pondría cara de idiota"_ – pensó con una sonrisa burlona, y sacudiendo la mano a modo de despedida, vio a Ron y Harry alejarse en el auto de su amigo.

Le hubiera gustado hablar del brillo que hacía resplandecer las verdes orbes del moreno, pero desde lo sucedido con Malfoy, aquellos ojos se habían opacado considerablemente, y aún cuando sonreía con autentica alegría, la tristeza no desaparecía.

* * *

**_Listo!!!_**

Bueno, aquí esta la siguiente actualizacion antes de fin de año n.n Espero poder actualizar antes de que entre a clases en febrero, o ya después me costara algo de trabajo :P Igual haré todo lo que pueda, ya que ustedes se merecen el esfuerzo n.n

Ahora pasaremos a una NOTA IMPORTANTE xD: Hace mucho comence a escribir una historia en conjunto con Aya Katze, y si hay por aquí alguien que siga esta historia, quería avisarles que ya la hemos retomado :o No habíamos podido continuarla porque nuestros tiempos no se daban, y como es una historia en conjunto, debíamos hablarlo :P **_Es una historia que yo les recomiendo ampliamente, y que decidi escribir junto a ella, porque me gusta mucho el como escribe, y su forma de plantear las cosas, algo que en conjunto con mi forma de escribir y pensar, ha hecho este milagrito llamado: Al Final No Todo Cambia xD_**

Pero bueno, como sabran, una historia no es nada sin sus fieles lectores, y aquí es donde ustedes entran y mi promoción de este Finc :P, porque es gracias a sus comentarios y opiniones, que nosotros nos damos una idea de cuanto les gusta y como perciben la historia n.n Hasta ahora sólo esta el tercer capitulo (Yo escribi el primero, Aya el segundo, y yo el tercero xD), pero Aya ya se esta encargando del cuarto apitulo

**_Espero que puedan hecharse una vueltita para leerlo, y que si tienen una oportunidad, nos dejen su opinión para saber lo que piensan n.n_**

Tampoco olviden dejarme comentario aquí, que ya saben que yo trabajo para ustedes, y mi único beneficio son sus comentarios n.n

Bueno, yo ya cumpli mi parte, ahora sólo me queda agradecerles por seguir mi historia y darme animos para continuarla n.n Espero que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!! --Lilit Yuu se despide con una reverencia hacia sus lectores-- Gracias!!! n.n


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Capitulo 3**

El auto se detuvo con suavidad en el aparcamiento correspondiente, y en cuanto se apago, la puerta del copiloto se abrió, dando paso a un pelirrojo que se arrebujaba en la gruesa chamarra que llevaba puesta.

- Demonios, hace demasiado frió – se quejo mientras Harry salía también del auto.

- Un poco – concedió el moreno, y tras poner la alarma del auto, se encamino hacía donde se podían ver unas cabañas de madera.

- ¡¿Un poco?!, de seguro estamos a menos 15 grados – refutó el pelirrojo mientras seguía a su amigo - ¿Acaso quieres que Ethan muera congelado? -

- Ron, es normal que haga ese tipo de frió – repuso Harry sonriendo divertido – Estamos en un bosque al aire libre, y a algunos metros hay un lago, pero descuida, no quiero que Ethan muera congelado, para cuando él venga, el tiempo será más agradable –

- Aún así hace demasiado frío – repuso el pelirrojo, y hasta entonces se percato de que sólo él mostraba señas de tener frió, Harry caminaba como si nada, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, que dio a Ron desconfianza - ¿Acaso no tienes frió, Harry? – le pregunto observándolo con detenimiento, y vio que la sonrisa se ensancho más en el rostro del moreno.

- Ser mago tiene sus ventajas, Ron – fue todo lo que se limito a contestarle, mientras con un gesto cómplice, le guiño el ojo.

- Debí imaginarlo – mascullo Ron, y metió la mano al interior de su chamarra en donde guardaba la varita.

Harry sólo sonrió, sintiendo el hechizo de Ron desplazarse silenciosamente sobre el pelirrojo.

* * *

No se había despegado de la chimenea de su despacho durante toda la noche, aún cuando sabía que lo mejor sería ir a dormir a la cama de su casa, sin embargo, se limito a dormir en el cómodo sillón de piel negra que tenía junto a la pequeña biblioteca de su despacho, esperando que el detective se pusiera en contacto con él.

Cuando despertó, se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse y bañarse, y en cuanto termino, regreso al despacho para seguir con su trabajo, y a la vez, esperar a que el detective se pusiera en contacto.

- _"A final de cuentas, apenas ayer comenzaron la investigación, es lógico que todavía no tengan información sobre Harry"_ – pensó, y sin embargo, pudo sentir la amargura de aquel pensamiento.

* * *

Los habían estado siguiendo durante el transcurso hacía aquel campamento, en donde para llegar, habían hecho poco más de dos horas, tiempo que Matt aprovecho para quejarse de que Harry y Ron prefiriesen usar un auto que era más lento, que la Aparición.

Como durante el transcurso al campamento, el moreno y el pelirrojo habían estado hablando de puras tonterías, Matt y Parker habían decidido quitarse las orejeras mágicas, y cuando llegaron a su destino, esperaron a cierta distancia a que ambos magos se desocuparan, cosa que tardo cercas de dos horas más.

Al salir de la administración del campamento, Harry y Ron emprendieron el camino de regreso, lo que les llevo de nuevo poco más de dos horas, y tiempo en el que Matt siguió aprovechando para quejarse de lo lentos que eran los autos, y de lo cómoda y rápida que era la Aparición; Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Hamburgo, no se dirigieron hacía la casa del pelirrojo, que quedaba hacía del centro de la capital, sino un poco más al norte, deteniéndose en el galpón de una casa de dos pisos, que tan sólo por el amplio patio delantero, y la acogedora fachada rustica, se veía que era lo suficientemente espaciosa.

- Así que aquí es donde vive el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, el Famoso Harry Potter – comento Parker, observando la casa con ojo critico.

Se habían mantenido a una distancia prudente, y ayudados por los hechizos Desilusionadores, se mantenían lejos de miradas indiscretas.

- Esta no puede ser su casa – repuso Matt con desilusión – Un carro tan chido como ese, necesita por lo menos una mansión –

- Te dije que no tendría una mansión – le recordó Parker – Sin embargo, su casa es muy bonita y amplia¿Crees que tenga familia? –

- Pues ese Ethan debe ser algo muy cercano – comento Matt – Porque durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, sólo he escuchado a Weasley y su esposa hablar de él cuando nombran a Potter, aunque yo preferiría que no tuviera a nadie, así podría tener alguna oportunidad con él –

- Estas enfermo – repuso Parker – En fin, ya es hora de regresar, tenemos la dirección de Potter y una orden expresa de regresar a informar en cuanto tengamos los datos que ya hemos reunido, andando – y Matt escucho el suave "Pop" que indicaba que su compañero ya se había marchado.

- Bien, espero que Potter no tenga a nadie, y si ya lo tiene, siempre puede dejarlo – comento dirigiendo una ultima mirada a la casa en la que el pelirrojo y el moreno se habían adentrado en cuanto estacionaron el auto, y con una sonrisa maliciosa que nadie vio, desapareció con un suave "Pop", prometiéndose regresar en cuanto hubiera alguna oportunidad, porque ese era el tipo de partido que no podía dejar pasar por nada del mundo.

* * *

El chisporroteo de la chimenea le hizo pegar un salto de su cómoda silla, esparciendo en el acto, los papeles sobre los que había estado trabajando, pero no le importo, y con paso apresurado, se dirigió hacía la chimenea para permitir el paso a quien se estaba intentando comunicar.

- Adelante – ordeno, y alejándose un poco por si las dudas, vio al hombre bajito aparecer dentro de la chimenea, aunque con un equilibrio precario que termino haciéndolo caer de bruces sobre el suelo alfombrado de su despacho.

- Ouch... – se quejo, y mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que podía, observó al imponente hombre con un ligero sonrojo en sus abultadas mejillas morenas, al tiempo que comenzaba a sacudirse el polvo de la capa negra que llevaba en aquella ocasión – Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy –

- Buenas tardes – saludo Draco lo más amablemente que pudo, intentando reprimir aquellas ganas que le hacían preguntar de una vez por todas si habían conseguido encontrar a Harry, y el lugar a donde podría ir a buscarlo.

- Tal y como nos pidió, he venido a informarle que la búsqueda a concluido exitosamente – le comunico el hombre sonriendo orgullo mientras sacaba una carpeta de entre los pliegues de su túnica – El señor Potter fue encontrado residiendo en una Zona Muggle de la ciudad de Hamburgo en Alemania, y aunque no vive con sus amigos de infancia, sigue en contacto continuo con ellos. El señor Weasley y su esposa si trabajan en el Ministerio Alemán, pero debido a que usted nos ordeno informarle en cuanto tuviéramos el paradero de el señor Harry Potter, no pudimos averiguar en que trabaja –

- Cuando dice esposa¿Se refiere a la señorita Granger? – pregunto Draco, sin estar muy seguro de ello.

- Así es – confirmo el hombre.

- Vaya, así que la comadreja se caso con la sabelotodo – comento, y el hombre intuyo con acierto, que aquello era algo que el rubio estaba diciendo para sí mismo – Muy bien¿En donde esta la dirección exacta del domicilio de Harry? –

- Aquí esta, señor Malfoy – respondió de inmediato, extendiendo la carpeta hacía Draco.

- Correcto – murmuro mientras se acercaba al escritorio, y tras escribir algo en un cheque, regreso y se lo entrego al hombre – Esto cierra nuestro trato –

- Por supuesto – comento el hombre observando la cantidad que había escrita, para después sonreírle al rubio agradecido – Ha sido un placer trabajar para usted – y después, desapareció nuevamente por la chimenea.

Una vez que se encontró solo, Draco se apresuro a sentarse en la silla tras su escritorio. Se sentía muy nervioso, y con las manos temblándole, abrió el sobre. Le bastaron unos cuantos segundos para leer la dirección, y aunque había estado en Alemania en algunas ocasiones por cuestiones de trabajo, sabía que necesitaría ayuda para poder dar con el lugar.

Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, y después de doblar la hoja cuidadosamente, para guardarla en su saco, desapareció en dirección al Ministerio, para desde ahí, dirigirse al Ministerio Alemán; Una vez ahí, encontrar alguien que le orientara debía ser pan comido.

* * *

Tal y como había pensado, encontrar a alguien que le ayudara fue pan comido, y sobre un Rolls Royce con chofer que el Ministerio Alemán le había facilitado, se dirigía hacía la dirección que el detective le había entregado.

Muy en el fondo agradecía haber aprendido Alemán cuando era más joven, pues de otra forma, pedir un medio de transporte le habría sido de lo más complicado, aunque también sabía que no le habían negado el coche, por las influencias que tenía en aquélla ciudad.

Lo único malo de todo aquello, era el maldito frió que hacía, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que el invierno se acercaba, y Alemania nunca había sido famosa por sus días calurosos durante invierno, así que agradecía ser mago y poder hacer hechizos que mantuvieran su calor corporal, al igual que aquel conjuro que mantenía una temperatura cálida dentro del Ministerio y de aquel auto.

- _"Aunque sigo sin entender por qué, de todos los lugares cálidos en el mundo, Harry tuvo que escoger precisamente uno de los más gélidos" _– pensó con fastidio, mientras por la ventanilla del auto, observaba las solitarias calles.

De pronto, el auto se detuvo frente a una de las muchas casas en donde sobre la acera del garaje, se encontraba estacionado un costoso Porsche GT de color negro.

- Hemos llegado – le anuncio el conductor con un fuerte acento Alemán, y Draco pudo sentir un fuerte retortijón en el estomago.

- Gracias – le respondió en el mismo idioma que el chofer, pero sin el acento - Ya puede retirarse, de aquí regresare al Ministerio con ayuda de la Aparición –

El chofer se limito a asentir con la cabeza, y cuando Draco bajo del auto, éste se alejo hacía el Ministerio.

Por primera vez, el rubio dirigió su vista hacía la casa, y un hueco se formo en su estomago mientras observaba cada detalle de la misma. Era de dos pisos, y por el amplio patio delantero, supo que era lo suficientemente espaciosa, además, la fachada rustica pero elegante, la distinguía del resto de las demás casas. Con algo de congoja, pudo percibir el aire acogedor que envolvería la casa pese al frió del ambiente. También había un extraño cochecito rojo tumbado sobre el pasto, lo que por su tamaño le dio cierta desconfianza, pues parecía algo que un niño usaría. Después de observarlo detenidamente, lo reconoció como una bicicleta, pues tenía mucho parecido con una imagen que hace muchos años había visto en una de las fotos de infancia de Harry; _"Es una bicicleta"_ le había dicho el moreno sonriendo ante su cara de confusión _"Hay de diferentes tamaños para que la puedan usar tanto los Muggles adultos como los niños, y esa era de mi primo"_. No siguió preguntando, aquel medio de transporte se le hacía tan tonto, como todo lo que los Muggles usaban, aunque más tonto le parecía que también los adultos lo usaran.

- Demonios – mascullo al notar el nerviosismo que le invadía, pero ya estaba ahí y no pensaba darse la vuelta, le había costado cercas de diez años dar con Harry, no se rendiría justo ahora, sólo por sentirse ligeramente inseguro.

Con paso lento, siguió el caminito de cemento que atravesaba el jardín hacía la puerta, y al llegar al pórtico, respiro profundamente intentando calmarse, mientras su mirada se perdía por algunos segundos en la puerta de madera negra que le confería cierto porte elegante.

Cuando logro tranquilizar un poco sus nervios, estiro la mano y presiono al timbre, combatiendo con las ganas que sentía por echar a correr antes de que quien fuera, abriera la puerta, para su suerte o desgracia, la puerta no tardo mucho en abrirse, he inconscientemente, dio un paso hacía atrás, intentando prepararse para lo que vendría a continuación...

* * *

**_Yey! Ya estoy de vuelta, y con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado! n.n_**

**_Es algo corto porque así tenía que ser para que no se viera demasiado amontonado, pero espero que les guste n.n_**

**_Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios:o_**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Capitulo 4:**

- Ya era hora de que... – el resto de la frase murió en la boca de Harry en cuando abrió la puerta.

Una parte de su cerebro había reconocido a aquel hombre parado frente a él, pero otra parte se negaba a creer que en realidad fuera Draco Malfoy, y sin atinar a hacer o decir algo, permaneció de pie, contemplando atónito, al hombre rubio que durante largo tiempo había amado...

Draco también se sentía asombrado y bastante nervioso, pero no dudo en aprovechar aquel momento de estupor, para poder examinar la apariencia del moreno. Había crecido bastante durante el transcurso de aquellos años, pero por instinto supo que seguía siendo más alto que Harry, quien llevaba puesta una camisa blanca tipo polo que se ajustaba ligeramente a sus bien formados músculos, junto con un pantalón negro que estilizaba su figura dándole un aspecto elegantemente informal. El cabello seguía tan desastroso como siempre, confiriéndole aquel aire de rebeldía, que junto con la barbilla que se estaba dejando crecer, le daba el aspecto de un atractivo hombre maduro. El brillo de sus verdes ojos siempre había sido otra de sus características, algo que a él le enloquecía, pero con el corazón encogido, Draco pudo ver que ya no poseían aquel brillo hipnotizante, y que poco a poco comenzaban a empañarse a causa del dolor.

- Harry... – murmuro intentando hacer algo para impedir que el dolor cubriese por completo aquellos ojos.

- Vete – le pidió el moreno en un susurro, y apartando por fin la mirada de las grises orbes, comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente.

- ¡No, por favor! – le rogó Draco deteniendo la puerta, ignorando aquélla voz que le decía que _"Un Malfoy jamás rogaba"_. En esta ocasión no dejaría que el orgullo se antepusiera al amor que sentía por el moreno.

- ¿Ya llego Ethan? – pregunto una voz desde el interior de la casa, y con acierto, Draco supo que aquella debería ser la voz de Weasley.

Más nervioso ahora, Harry dirigió su mirada al interior de la casa, justo en el momento en el que Ron se asomaba para saber porque su amigo no le había respondido.

Los azules ojos del pelirrojo se posaron primero en Harry y después en Draco, en quien se detuvieron durante algunos segundos más antes de reconocerlo.

- ¡Tú...! – murmuro de manera amenazante mientras se acercaba a la puerta, y Draco pudo ver los azules ojos oscureciéndose a causa de la rabia. Al punto se alejo de la puerta, no que le tuviera miedo, pero una cosa era rogarle a Harry, y otra mus distinta, humillarse frente a la comadreja.

- Malfoy ya se iba, Ron – intervino Harry, sintiendo ondular la mágia de su amigo de manera alarmante, cosa que también comenzaba a hacer la mágia de Draco, sólo que de manera mucho más controlada.

- Pues que se vaya ahora mismo – ordeno el pelirrojo sin apartar los ojos de Draco, quien le sostuvo la mirada con altanera frialdad.

- No me iré de aquí hasta que hable con Harry – repuso con tranquila frialdad, pero sosteniendo la mirada de Weasley sin dejarse intimidar. La comadreja necesitaría algo más que eso para hacerlo desistir.

- Tú no tienes nada que hablar con Harry – le espetó Ron, haciendo vanos esfuerzos por contener la furia que sentía, cosa que era muy difícil cuando desde hace años había deseado partirle el rostro a Malfoy, y ahora éste se le ponía en frente.

- Eso es algo entre Harry y yo, comadreja – bien, ese era todo el incentivo que necesitaba Ron, y sin que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera preverlo, se lanzo sobre Draco, quien tomado por sorpresa, trastabillo los escalones del zaguán y cayó de espaldas sobre el duro camino de cemento.

Sintió su nuca golpear con fuerza contra el suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque al instante, unas manos se cerraron sobre su garganta impidiéndole respirar, y como los ojos se le habían empañado con lagrimas a causa del golpe, lo único que podía ver era una cabellera pelirroja sobre él.

- ¡Basta ya! – ordeno Harry saliendo al jardín, pero no intento separarlos, conocía de sobra la fuerza de su amigo y la suya propia, así que volviendo la vista hacía ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie observaba, saco su varita - _¡Impedimenta!_ – exclamo, y ambos magos fueron separados por el conjuro - ¡Por Merlín, no van a pelear frente a mi casa, compórtense como dos magos civilizados! –

- Es verdad, somos magos, arreglemos esto como tales – comento Ron, y al punto, se paro con la varita firmemente sujeta.

Draco, que aún intentaba recobrar por completo la respiración, también se levanto sujetando firmemente su varita.

- ¡¿Acaso han perdido la cabeza?! – protesto Harry - ¡Si algún Muggle los ve usando mágia, se meterán en serios problemas! –

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr – repuso Ron testarudo.

- ¡Deja de decir idioteces, Ron¿Tienes una idea de cómo se pondrá Hermione si se entera de que quieres usar mágia sin ningún tipo de precaución?, en el Ministerio te suspenderían! – intento hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Ya te lo dije, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, si con eso consigo darle una paliza al hurón – replico Ron sonriendo burlón, sin despegar su vista de Draco, quien también torció la boca en una sonrisa burlona que pareció enfurecer más a Ron.

- Pues no armaran un escándalo frente a mi casa. _Expelliarmus_ – fue apenas un susurro, y su varita ni siquiera se movió, permaneció ligeramente levantada, sin embargo, las varitas de Draco y Ron salieron disparadas hacía la mano que Harry tenía libre, con una potencia que les hizo recordar que era él quien había derrotado a Voldemort hacía ya varios años.

Ron estaba apunto de protestar por aquélla injusticia, cuando un camión escolar se detuvo sonando el claxon frente a la casa.

- ¡Dios! – murmuro Harry palideciendo, y tras dirigir una mirada aprensiva a Draco, dejo caer las dos varitas y se acerco al camión mientras guardaba la suya.

Algo confundido por aquélla reacción en el moreno, Draco siguió con su mirada al Gryffindor.

Cuando las puertas del camión se abrieron, pudo ver a un pequeñín de cabellos negros y piel blanca bajar, y tras dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, correr a los brazos de Harry, que se puso de cuclillas para poder abrazar al niño con más cariño del que a Draco le hubiera gustado ver.

- ¡Papá, me han elegido para participar en la obra y el musical! – exclamo el pequeño, y Draco sintió su corazón encogerse de tristeza. A final de cuentas, parecía ser que Harry si había rehecho su vida...

- Me alegro mucho por ti, campeón, sabía que lo lograrías – le felicitó Harry sonriendo con verdadero orgullo, y Draco se percato de que con el niño no usaba el alemán, si no el ingles británico. La sonrisa de Harry desapareció cuando observo al rubio por sobre su hombro, y con seriedad, se volvió de nuevo hacía el pequeño – Escucha Ethan, tía Hermione nos ha invitado a su casa a comer, pero primero necesito hablar con el señor Malfoy de algunas cosas¿Qué te parece si entras a casa junto con tío Ron, y cuando acabe, nos vamos a celebrar que te han aceptado en la obra y el musical? –

Por sobre el hombro de su padre, Ethan dirigió una mirada critica al hombre rubio que estaba parado en mitad del jardín con la ropa y el cabello algo desordenados. Ese debía ser el tal señor Malfoy, porque aparte de él, sólo estaba su tío Ron, que algo alejado del otro hombre, también traía la ropa y el cabello ligeramente alborotados.

El estomago de Draco dio un vuelco, cuando aquel pequeño le miro con dos impactantes orbes grises que le observaban brillando con inocente pureza, tal como los ojos de Harry cuando entro a Hogwarts...

- Esta bien – accedió Ethan regalándole una sonrisa a su padre, y con nostalgia, Draco reconoció que aquella sonrisa era muy parecida a la de Harry: Feliz, dulce, limpia de maldad, reconfortable... Una sonrisa que el moreno le había dirigido millones de veces cuando aún estaban juntos...

- Muy bien, entonces ve con tío Ron a dejar tus cosas en la casa, y en cuando me desocupe, nos iremos a celebrar – le prometió Harry, y Draco no dejo de notar el tono cariñoso y suave con que se dirigía al niño, que asintiendo, se dirigió al pelirrojo, dirigiendo una vez más durante su trayecto, aquellas orbes grises hacía el hombre rubio.

- Buenos días, tío Ron – le saludo sonriéndole cuando llego hasta su lado.

- Buenos días compañero – respondió Ron, revolviéndole el cabello ligeramente revuelto, con un gesto cariñoso – Vamos a que prepares tus cosas y a que me cuentes como estuvieron las audiciones; Supongo que fuiste el mejor de todos¿O acaso puedo equivocarme? – y mientras Ethan le contaba emocionado, ambos se dirigieron hacía la casa.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Ron intercambio una mirada con Harry, quien se limito a asentir comprendiendo la preocupación de su amigo.

Una vez que quedaron solos, ninguno hablo, y aunque Harry sentía sobre sí la mirada de Draco, se negó a mirarlo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer o decir en aquel momento. Para su suerte o desgracia, Draco decidió romper el silencio por él.

- Harry, él... – no sabía muy bien que decir.

- Vete – le interrumpió Harry, negándose a sostenerle la mirada, pero sobretodo, a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

- No – respondió con firmeza, aunque eso era lo único que no sentía en aquellos momentos – Vine aquí para explicarte lo que paso aquélla noche y... –

- Por favor Draco, vete – le pidió Harry en un susurro, y esta vez, las verdes orbes enfrentaron a las grises con un brillo de dolor que desde años habían atormentado el sueño del rubio – Lo que teníamos que hablar, lo hablamos aquella noche, no hay nada más por decir, además... –

- Si, me he dado cuenta de que has vuelto a rehacer tu vida, pero necesitaba venir, y necesito que me escuches... – intento explicarle Draco, sintiendo la desesperación comenzando a tomar control de él.

- ¿Y porque ahora? – quiso saber Harry.

- Por que antes no creí prudente hacer contacto contigo – le respondió Draco con nerviosismo – Me había enterado que tu salud era delicada, y creí que mi presencia sólo te alteraría... –

Era verdad, después de la batalla contra Voldemort, Harry había permanecido en San Mungo por poco más de tres meses hasta que estuvo estable y pudo regresar a casa, eso si, con millones de indicaciones por parte de los Sanadores…

- Tardaste mucho, y no estoy seguro de querer escuchar tus excusas – objetó Harry, hablando con un tono frió y distante que hizo que el estomago de Draco se oprimiera dolorosamente.

- Por favor Harry, en verdad necesito que me escuches… - le suplico, sintiendo su orgullo retorcerse, pero haciendo caso omiso; Ya había tomado una decisión al respecto.

Harry le observo durante algunos segundos con una mirada que Draco no supo como interpretar, y que le hacía sentir mucho más miserable.

- Se parece mucho a ti – comento de pronto, sin saber muy bien que más decir, pero negándose a irse de ahí.

- Draco... – le advirtió Harry apartando la mirada, negándose a formar parte de aquello. Ya había sufrido suficiente a causa de él, y se negaba a revivir de nuevo aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que había enterrado hasta el fondo de su corazón...

- Tiene el mismo cabello negro, pero menos desordenado – sigo, sin saber porque hacía mención a algo que le lastimaba de aquella forma – Pero no tiene tus mismos ojos, si el mismo brillo inocente y alegre, pero no el mismo color... ¿Es el color de los ojos de su madre¿Cuántos años tiene? –

- ¡Basta, Draco! – le pidió Harry cerrando los ojos desesperado, negándose a escuchar aquellas preguntas que se clavaban en su pecho tan dolorosamente, sobre todo cuando venían de su parte.

- La piel también es un poco más clara que la tuya... – continuo, preguntándose acaso si se había vuelto un masoquista – Supongo que debe ir en preescolar... ¿En donde esta su madre? –

- ¡Su madre esta muerta! – le grito Harry mirándole furioso, y antes de que el rubio lograra reaccionar, se acerco a él tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, enfrentando las grises orbes, con un brillo furioso que obligo a Draco a dar algunos pasos hacía atrás – ¡No quiero más preguntas estúpidas, lárgate Malfoy¡No entiendo porque regresas ahora después de que fuiste tú mismo el que me alejo¡No te quiero cercas ni de mi hijo ni de mi! –

- Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte enojar – se disculpo Draco, sabiendo que quizás había hecho una pregunta demasiado dolorosa para el moreno, y eso le dolió, pero tampoco se engañaba, una parte de él, algo más cínica y fría, no dejaba de decirle: _"Si ya no hay compromiso alguno que lo ate, aún tengo alguna oportunidad..."_ – Sólo quiero que me escuches, y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagas –

- ¡Lárgate! – le grito Harry empujándolo para alejarlo de él.

- Ya dije que no, Harry, no hasta que me escuches – repuso Draco intentando mantenerse impasible y en perfecto control de sus emociones, cosa que le estaba causando un verdadero esfuerzo – Y si te niegas a escucharme, me veras por aquí más seguido de lo que puedes creer –

- ¡Estas loco! – masculló, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con desesperación – Te lo advierto Draco, no quiero verte por aquí, tú tomaste una decisión en su momento, y mi decisión en este momento es que no quiero verte, ya no me gustas, ya no te quiero, aprende a vivir con eso como yo aprendí a vivir con lo que me dijiste aquélla noche –

Y sin más, se alejo caminando con paso fuerte hacía la casa.

- ¡No me iré Harry, no hasta que te dignes a escucharme! – le grito Draco antes del que el moreno azotara la puerta, y observando aquella casa, desapareció rumbo al Ministerio Alemán dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.

* * *

Sus pasos reverberaron en el interior de los pasillos subterráneos, pasillos fríos y solitarios, iluminados por antorchas lo suficientemente alejas unas de otras, dándole al lugar un aspecto lúgubre. En otra época de su vida, aquel lugar, combinado con el sonido de sus pasos en eco, le habría hecho sentir aprensión, pero ya no. No en vano pasan los años.

Después de algunos minutos de caminar con su elegancia acostumbrada, recorriendo interminable numero de pasillos en los que cualquier desconocido se perderían sin lograr salir nunca, se detuvo frente a una pesada puerta de hierro, y con un simple gesto de su mano, la puerta cedió, permitiéndole ver el interior de una enorme sala de juntas, dominada por una larga mesa de madera negra, que ya se encontraba ocupada por varios hombres y mujeres que pasaban con facilidad los 50.

- ¿Por qué nos has mandado llamar? – le pregunto una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

- Sí, han pasado varios años¿Qué es eso tan importante por lo que nos has hecho venir?, se que sabes que si nos encuentran organizando estas reuniones, nos enviaran a Azkaban sin darnos tiempo a defendernos – le recordó un hombre negro de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

- Créanme señores – les dijo mirándolos con su acostumbrada superioridad, mientras con elegancia, se adentraba para ocupar la única silla vacía a la cabeza de la larga mesa. La puerta se cerro silenciosamente tras él – El motivo por el cual les he hecho venir, en verdad valdría nuestra estancia en Azkaban –

- Sólo el Señor Tenebroso valdría nuestra estancia en Azkaban – replico una mujer pálida de cabello rojo y ojos azules.

- ¿Y que pensarías, mi querida Alilei, si te dijera que por fin he encontrado el lugar donde se oculta Harry Potter, y no sólo eso, si no que también tiene un hijo? – comento, sonriendo con suficiencia, al ver los rostros asombrados de los que rodeaban la mesa.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro, Lucius? – le pregunto un hombre canoso de ojos negros y piel morena – Nadie ha sabido nada del maldito Niño-Que-Vivió, después de que abandono San Mungo tras recuperarse de la batalla con Nuestro Amo –

- Se los dije después de que ese mocoso derrotara al Señor Tenebroso: Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que mi querido Draco encontrara el lugar en donde se escondía Potter, y aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo, por fin lo ha logrado, sin saber que en el proceso, también a nosotros nos ha dado su paradero – respondió, sonriendo con petulancia, sabiendo que su descubrimiento superaba las expectativas de los ahí reunidos.

- ¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? – le pregunto una de las mujeres – Ya no somos los mismos de antes, nuestros cuerpos han ido perdiendo la resistencia y habilidad que poseían –

- No nos hagamos tontos Emilia – replicó Lucius sonriendo con un brillo astuto en sus ojos grises como el plomo – Sabemos mejor que nadie, que la mayoría de ustedes han seguido entrenando y cultivando en sus hijos la mentalidad del orgullo por la Sangre Limpia, al igual que sabemos que sin que el Ministerio se entere, les han ayudado a perfeccionar el control de las imperdonables... Quizás no sea un gran ejercito, pero no lo necesitamos, ya que esta vez no atacaremos a Potter, es lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse, ya lo ha demostrado con la derrota de nuestro Amo, así que nos enfocaremos en su hijo, lo raptaremos, y nos encargaremos de convertirlo en el siguiente Señor Oscuro, no debemos de olvidar que tiene la sangre de ese estúpido de Potter, por lo tanto, será lo suficientemente poderoso, y ni ese entrometido será capaz de vencerlo –

- Suena muy bien, Lucius, pero¿Cómo piensas convertirlo en nuestro Amo?, será un Sangre Mestiza, lo cual no me causa mucha gracia – protesto uno de los hombres más viejos.

- El Señor Tenebroso también era un Sangre Mestiza, pero creía en algo en lo que los demás creíamos, y si conseguimos a alguien lo suficientemente poderoso que nos ayude, entonces volverán los días de gloria para los Sangre Limpia, sin Sangre Mestiza y sin Sangre Sucia – sentencio Lucius, y después de unos segundos de cavilación, se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos de aceptación que reverberaron en el interior de la habitación, ante el regocijo de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**_Holas gente Bonita!!!_**

**_Pues paso por aquí para subir el siguiente capitulo y agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, que ya saben que yo me la vivo escribiendo para ustedes, y que sus opiniones son el pago a mi trabajo n.n_**

**_Saludos y gracias a todos los que me siguen!_**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, y sin otra cosa en mente, regreso al Ministerio de Mágia Alemán en busca de alguien que le ayudara a buscar una casa donde pudiera instalarse, de preferencia que quedara cercas de la de Harry, y una vez que consigo donde: Un amplio apartamento decorado exquisitamente, regreso a Londres para arreglar algunas cosas; Su empresa era una de las más poderosas de Inglaterra, como para dejarla sin la supervisión adecuada.

- Dilan, te quiero ver en mi oficina, ya – le ordeno Draco comunicándose desde la chimenea de su despacho, y al segundo siguiente, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros, arribaba en el elegante despacho de Draco.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarle, señor Malfoy? – pregunto con educación, haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre sentado en el escritorio frente a él.

- Tengo que salir de viaje durante algún tiempo Dilan, por lo que quiero que te hagas cargo de la coordinación de la empresa – le informo Draco con su acostumbrado tono autoritario – No se durante cuanto tiempo me mantenga fuera, pero estaré en contacto contigo para lo que se necesite, y para que me pongas al tanto de lo que suceda durante mi ausencia, al igual que para que me hagas llegar los informes que necesiten mi revisión personal. Te aviso desde ahora, que la dirección que te daré para que me localices y mandes el trabajo, no se la puedes dar a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni a mi familia ni amigos, a nadie, no importa que tan importante te digan que es, no puedes revelarle mi ubicación a nadie. Deberás cuidar esa dirección que te daré con tu propia vida, porque si descubro que alguien se enteró por este medio, no sólo te despediré – Dilan trago saliva, porque si bien había sido aquélla una clara amenaza, el tono tranquilo y frió de aquel hombre, había hecho que comprendiera a la perfección que lo que le haría, sería mucho peor que todo lo que podría estarse imaginando - ¿Has entendido? –

- Claro señor Malfoy, no se preocupe, todo estará bajo control durante su ausencia – respondió Dilan en el acto. No pregunto nada, sabía que aquel hombre no le diría más de lo que necesitara saber, y que si lo hacía, lo único que conseguiría sería quedarse sin trabajo, cosa que no podía permitirse, porque al margen del genio frió de aquel hombre, la paga y el trabajo eran bastante buenos.

- Bueno, entonces puedes retirarte – le permitió Draco – La dirección esta en esta carpeta, y ya sabes que debes cuidarla... –

- Más que a mi vida – completo la frase Dilan, y tomando la carpeta, hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho rumbo a su oficina, manteniendo la carpeta firmemente sujeta, pensando en el mejor lugar para guardar tan importante papel. Quizás lo mejor fuera quemarlo después de leerlo y aprenderlo mentalmente.

* * *

Después de estar seguro de que no olvidaba nada, tomo todos los papeles necesario y se dirigió hacía la Mansión Malfoy para recoger algunas de las cosas que se llevaría a su nueva casa. 

- ¿A dónde vas, hijo¿Acaso otro viaje de negocios? – pregunto Lucius observando a cinco elfos que salían de la habitación de Draco, levitando cada uno, una enorme maleta llena de sus pertenecías.

- Algo así – respondió Draco esquivamente, siguiendo a los elfos hacía el recibidor sin ver a su padre a los ojos. No pensaba decirle a nadie lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que no lo aprobarían, quizás le dirían que por fin había perdido la cabeza e intentarían convencerlo de lo contrario, pero esta vez no dejaría que le llenaran la cabeza de tonterías, no se dejaría convencer por nadie que no sintiera lo que él sentía, por alguien completamente ajeno a sus sentimientos. Ya lo había hecho una vez y había comprobado que había sido la decisión más estúpida que había tomado, decisión que lo separo de quien en verdad le hacía feliz, decisión que lo hizo miserable por años enteros. Esta vez ya no cometería el mismo error.

- ¿Y a donde iras?, digo, si se puede saber – volvió a preguntar su padre mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo. Su voz denotaba indiferencia, pero no engañaba a Draco, no cuando había sido él quien le había enseñado a mantener aquella mascara de fría indiferencia, para no dejar entrever a los demás sus verdaderas intenciones. No, ahora le conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engallar de nuevo.

- Haré un viaje de negocios por varias partes del mundo – le explico, manteniendo el aplomo y la seguridad que aquel hombre le había enseñado a demostrar cuando alguna intención se quiere encubrir – No se cuanto me tarde, y como estaré viajando continuamente, no puedo darles una dirección en donde puedan encontrarme. Si algo sucede, déjenle un recado a Dilan, él me lo hará llegar cuando me comunique a la empresa, ya que no pienso descuidarla –

- Ya veo – murmuro Lucius pensativo.

- Me gustaría despedirme de mi madre, pero tengo que ir todavía al despacho para arreglar algunas cosas, así que¿Podrías despedirme de ella? – le pregunto Draco en cuando arribaron a la elegante sala.

- Claro hijo – accedió Lucius sonriendo ligeramente – Yo le diré que tuviste que irte por cuestiones de trabajo. Ella entenderá –

- Gracias, padre – agradeció Draco, y tras dar un abrazo formal a su padre, tomo un puñado de Polvos Flú y los lanzo a la chimenea: - Oficina Malfoy –

Lucius lo vio desaparecer en la chimenea, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ya se encontraba solo, golpeo uno de los jarrones con su bastón, descargando en aquel golpe, toda la furia que sentía.

- Eres un hijo ingrato, Draco – escupió Lucius observando con coraje mal contenido la chimenea por la que se había ido su hijo – Te he dado todo¿Y como me pagas?, te largas de nuevo con aquel Sangre Mestiza¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia!, pero ya pagaras tu parte, al igual que ese estúpido de Potter –

* * *

- ¡¿Cómo demonios dio Draco con mi dirección?! – exclamó Harry mirando a sus amigos sin poder ocultar su furia - ¡Y aparte a dicho que no se ira hasta que hablemos, que derecho se cree que tiene ese idiota! – 

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Ron, los tres se encerraron en la cocina para poder hablar de lo que había sucedido, y mientras Ethan se quedaba en la sala viendo televisión, Hermione se encargo de cerrar e insonorizar la puerta para evitar que se escuchara cualquier cosa en el exterior, aunque hasta ese momento, el único que había hablado, gritado y despotricado, era Harry.

- ¡Él fue quien dio por terminado todo¿Acaso cree que ahora puede volver como si nada?! – siguió despotricando, y Hermione le dirigió una mirada a su esposo antes de hablar, aún cuando la mirada de Ron le advertía que no hiciera lo que tenía pensado hacer.

- Harry... –

- No, Hermione – la interrumpió Ron con voz seria.

- Pero, debemos decírselo – protesto la castaña – Tiene derecho a saber –

- ¿A saber que? – pregunto Harry, mirando primero a su amiga, y luego a su amigo.

- Nada Harry, no tiene importancia – respondió Ron, que seguía recargado contra el refrigerador con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Qué me están escondiendo? – increpo Harry mirando molesto a su amigo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo fui a Inglaterra hace algunos días? – le pregunto Hermione, y Ron le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia, antes de voltear hacía el suelo.

- Si, lo recuerdo, esa noche, Ethan y yo venimos a celebrar que Inglaterra accedió a firmar – contesto Harry observando fijamente a su amiga, pero sin pasar por alto la última mirada que su amigo le dirigió a su esposa, antes de apartar la vista.

- Pues... Cuando estaba por irme, yo... Me tope con Malfoy – soltó por fin, tomando aire antes de continuar – Me llevo aparte y me pregunto por ti, quería saber donde estabas, pero yo no le dije nada – se apresuro a explicarle, al ver a su amigo abrir la boca – Tampoco me siguió, de eso estoy segura –

- ¡¿Y porque no me lo dijiste cuando nos vimos en la noche?! – estalló Harry mirándola indignado. De pronto se había sentido como cuando estaba en quinto año, cuando todos le guardaban información.

- Yo... Lo hable con Ron, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no decirte nada – le explico lo más rápidamente posible, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa – No tenía caso decirte, se suponía que Draco no tenía idea de donde te encontrabas, y si te decíamos, sólo conseguiríamos inquietarte, y ni siquiera era seguro que Draco fuera a aparecerse por aquí... –

- ¡Pedro lo hizo, ese maldito desgraciado vino! – grito Harry molesto.

- Lo sabemos Harry – intervino Ron a favor de su esposa – Pero en ese momento nos pareció lo mejor, de haber sabido que algo así sucedería, ten por seguro que te lo hubiéramos dicho. Sólo no queríamos incomodarte si no era necesario –

- ¡Juraron que no me esconderían nada! – siguió gritando molesto.

- ¡No sabíamos que esto sucedería! – grito Ron también - ¡Perdón por preocuparnos por ti! –

- ¡Basta los dos! – interrumpió Hermione mirando a ambos chicos – Lamento que esto te halla causado problemas, Harry, pero en verdad que lo hicimos pensando únicamente en tu tranquilidad –

Aún molesto, Harry cerro los ojos fuertemente intentando tranquilizarse. No tenía sentido pelearse con sus amigos, no cuando habían sido ellos quienes le habían ayudado y apoyado cuando más lo necesito, no cuando pese a todo lo que aquélla situación le molestara, sabía que ellos sólo lo habían hecho con la intención de ayudar. Quizás lo que en realidad lo tenía molesto, era saber que pese a que pensara que ya había olvidado a Draco y había superado todo aquello, al verlo parado frente a él, se dio cuenta de que no era tan cierto como había creído.

- Lo sentimos, Harry – se disculpo la castaña con la voz entrecortada a causa del dolor que le causaba saber que su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, aquel a quien con gusto defendería de quienquiera, estaba molesto con ella.

- No, discúlpenme a mi – hablo Harry, y ambos le observaron con atención. Desde que Ethan había nacido, Harry parecía haber madurado bastante, ya no era tan impulsivo, y se pensaba con cuidado las cosas antes de hacerlas – Se que lo hicieron para evitarme corajes, pero me asusta saber que es capaz de cumplir su promesa, y no lo quiero cercas de Ethan bajo ninguna circunstancia... –

- Podríamos levantar una demanda mágica por acoso, y lograr que se mantenga lo más alejado posible de Ethan y de ti – propuso Ron de inmediato.

- No, no se puede – intervino Hermione – El tratado de cubre la identidad de Harry, impide que pueda usar alguna de las leyes normales, te recuerdo que se supone que él no esta aquí, el Ministerio Alemán accedió mediante un Tratado Mágico, proteger su identidad, y llevar acabo un tramite de esos, haría que la ubicación de Harry quedara accesible –

- Entonces yo me encargare de alejarlo de ambos – propuso de nuevo Ron, estampando su puño derecho, contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

- No puedes golpearlo, si presenta una demanda porque lo has golpeado, o si llegas a usar tu mágia y la Central de Aurores se entera, estarás suspendido por tiempo indefinido, quizás inclusive despedido – le recordó su esposa dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

- Harry¿Y si le dices la verdad? - pregunto Hermione, aún sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de su amigo, porque era la misma que aquél día hace más de 8 años.

- No – respondió Harry terminante.

- ¿Por qué no Harry? – siguió presionando la castaña.

- Porque no Hermione, ya habíamos hablado de eso – le respondió Harry cortante.

- Hablamos de eso hace más de 8 años, eran otras situaciones y otros sentimientos – comento Hermione – Quizás es hora de hablar de eso de nuevo¿No crees? –

- No, no lo creo – respondió testarudo.

- Harry, él tiene derecho a... –

- ¡Él no tiene derecho a nada, Hermione! – exclamo Harry molesto – ¡Él no se preocupo por como me sentí al mandarme al diablo y pasar a formar parte del bando enemigo¡No se preocupo por nadie más que por él mismo¿Por qué yo tengo que preocuparme por lo que siente¿Por qué tengo que hacer concesiones a su favor cuando él no las hizo conmigo?! –

- Lo siento... – murmuro Hermione, sabiendo que aquel suceso, sólo había abierto la herida que su amigo no había logrado cerrar eficientemente.

- No importa... – murmuro Harry dejándose caer sobre la silla, sabiendo que se había metido a la boca del lobo, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer salir corriendo de ahí.

- Sabes que te apoyaremos Harry – le recordó Ron, y Hermione se apresuro a asentir con la cabeza para confirmar las palabras de su esposo – Pero creo que Hermione tiene razón. Yo no soy partidario del Hurón, y tampoco digo que le cuentes todo, pero deberías pensar seriamente en escuchar lo que tenga que decirte; Él dijo que sólo viene a que lo escuches, escúchalo y después mándalo al demonio como hizo contigo. Tampoco digo que lo hagas en cuento lo veas, piénsatelo, y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros –

- Si, estaremos contigo pase lo que pase – confirmo Hermione acercándose y tomando entre sus manos, las de su amigo.

- Gracias – les respondió Harry sonriéndoles levemente, preguntándose que sería de él sin sus amigos – Sólo una cosa más: No vuelvan a esconderme nada¿Quieren? –

- Esta bien – accedió Ron sonriéndole – Prometemos no volver a esconderte nada, y esta vez cumpliremos con nuestra promesa –

- Si – confirmo Hermione sonriéndole fraternal y cariñosamente.

Harry también sonrió, agradeciendo a Merlín el poder tener esos amigos tan leales.

* * *

Una vez instalado en su nueva casa con la ayuda del elfo domestico que lo había acompañado, Draco se dispuso a comenzar a revisar algunos de los papeles que había traído de la oficina. Era verdad que lo único que deseaba era ir en busca de Harry para convencerlo de que le escuchara y le diera alguna oportunidad, pero si termina de una vez por todas con el papeleo, tendría más tiempo libre para hacer lo que deseara, además, sabía que debía dejar al moreno pensar en lo que había sucedido, no tanto, sólo lo suficiente para que no le diera un ataque, aparte, él también tenía cosas en que pensar, como en aquel niño, en el hijo de Harry...

* * *

- Ha dormir, Ethan – anuncio Harry ingresando a la habitación del niño, que sentado al suelo, jugaba videojuegos. 

- ¡Pero aún es temprano, papá! – protesto el ojigris mirándole suplicante.

- Si, pero mañana tienes que levantarte temprano – le recordó Harry, y se acerco a la cama para retirar las sabanas y permitir que Ethan pudiera acomodarse.

- Aún no tengo sueño – repuso testarudo, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel intercambio de palabras y trueques, era casi un ritual antes de poder conseguir que Ethan se fuera a dormir.

- Hagamos una cosa – propuso acercándose a su hijo, y de inmediato, tuvo toda la atención del niño – Si te vas a dormir ya, mañana que es viernes, te prometo que nos quedaremos hasta la hora que tú elijas, ensayando en el piano¿Qué te parece? –

Y aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto que Harry había deseado, porque al oírlas, los ojos de Ethan brillaron de emoción, y casi al instante, corrió hacía la cama para acostarse en espera de que su padre fuera a taparlo.

- ¿Ya te lavaste los dientes? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba para taparlo.

- Si – respondió Ethan acomodándose mientras su padre lo tapaba.

- Entonces descansa – le deseo Harry dándole un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches, papá – respondió Ethan sonriendo, y satisfecho por eso, Harry prendió la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de apagar la luz, dio un último vistazo a la habitación, y tras detener la mirada algunos segundos en su hijo, apago la luz y cerro la puerta, pensando que el destino no era justo al obligarlo a enfrentar al rubio después de tanto tiempo, pero sabiendo que no iba a permitirle inmiscuirse en su vida después de todo lo que había hecho.

No, no permitiría que se acercara a él, mucho menos a Ethan.

* * *

_**Lamento muchísimo la demora, lo que sucede es que la escuela ya comienza a pasarme facturas de tanto estres y actividades, así que diario llego cansada y con ganas de tirarme a dormir en un sillón -.-**_

_**Pero igual aproveche que me quede dormida y no tengo clase hasta las tres, para subir este capitulo :P**_

_**También se que les prometí actualizar el de Al Final No Todo Cambia, y ya esta casi terminado, pero Aya me lo dio para que lo revisara, y no he tenido tiempo :s Lo siento Aya!!! Pero prometo ponerme al corriente en ese también, y actualizar antes de que este mes acabe. Les prometeria actualizar en vacaciones, pero parece que es cuando mi vida esta más activa socialemnte hablando :P**_

_**Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, ya saben que yo trabajo para ustedes y que ese es mi único pago, así que no sean malos y dejenme bastantes xD**_

_**Saludos!!!**_


	6. CAPITULO 6

**Capitulo 6: **

Llevaba poco más de media hora de pie junto a la puerta, pero no tenía pensado moverse o tocar, no, esperaría hasta que Harry saliera, y así le demostraría que estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra hasta que él accediera a escucharlo, y quien sabe, nada garantizaría que aún después de haber conseguido eso, no se fuera a quedar un poco más de tiempo, todo dependía de Harry y de que le diera la oportunidad que estaba buscando, si no, pues se convertiría en la sombra del moreno aunque a este no le hiciera mucha gracia.

- ¿Gusta que le llame a mi padre? – la voz casi lo hizo saltar, pero todos los años de educación Malfoy lo hicieron contenerse y volverse hacía la puerta, que sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no escucho cuando se abrió.

Sintió un retortijón en el estomago cuando poso su mirada en el dueño de la voz, porque había estado preparándose mentalmente para encontrarse con Harry en cuanto la puerta se abriera, no con aquel pequeño. No con el hijo de Harry.

- _"Es el único obstáculo que se interpone entre Harry y tú"_ – le dijo aquélla fastidiosa vocecita, que al instante se apresuro a despachar; No iba a dejar que siguiera hilvanando pensamientos de esa índole.

- No es necesario, ya saldrá – le respondió con su voz perfectamente controlada, y hasta entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo: Aquel pequeño se estaba comportando diferente, no parecía el mismo niño extrovertido y alegre que había bajado del camión el día anterior, porque en aquel momento le observaba con impasibilidad, y sus grises ojos que ayer brillaban con luz propia, se habían oscurecido tenuemente ante la mirada que el pequeño le estaba dirigiendo, una mirada que no supo interpretar, porque guardaba en su interior infinidad de cosas, algo imposible en alguien de su edad, simplemente porque un niño es incapaz de ocultar lo que siente, además, también estaba el tono educado y las posturas firmes y calculadas con que se movía, algo completamente impropio en alguien de su edad, aunque Draco no estaba muy seguro de cuantos años tenía, lo que sí sabía, era que no podía pasar de los diez.

- Como guste – convino Ethan, y sin cerrar la puerta, se dirigió al auto deportivo que se encontraba aparcado sobre la acera. No corrió, camino con toda tranquilidad, como si no llevara prisas, como si correr fuera algo impensable, y entonces Draco supo porque aquello le parecía tan raro: Porque solamente en una etapa de su vida vio a un niño de esa edad comportándose con tal porte, con un aplomo impropio, y lo había visto al mirarse todos los días en el espejo, un niño con una perfecta mascara de frialdad, de insensibilidad, de arrogancia, de porte y educación, de altanería... Aunque también era verdad que aquel niño no mostraba altanería ni frialdad, sólo cierta impersonalidad y educación...

- ¿Ya llevas todo...? – pero el resto de la pregunta murió en los labios del moreno al llegar a la puerta y ver al rubio ahí.

- Buenos días, Harry – le saludo Draco sonriendo lo más galante que pudo, olvidando por algunos momentos lo que había visto, decidiendo que ya habría tiempo para indagar más al respecto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Harry a la defensiva, observándolo con recelo, pero sin dejar de por ello, apreciar lo bien vestido que iba, pues aquel pantalón oscuro ligeramente entallado, estilizaba su figura dándole un aire aristocrático que se acentuaba con la camisa de vestir blanca de manga larga, y el saco negro. El cabello lucia libre de gel, pero pulcramente peinado, y Harry tuvo que apartar de inmediato el pensamiento que estaba formándose en su mente, porque no aceptaría que aquel rubio que fue el causante de todo su dolor, se veía realmente sexy.

- Ya te lo había dicho, estaré por aquí hasta que decidas escucharme – le respondió Draco sonriendo divertido, y Harry tuvo que morderse el labio, pues aquel gesto lo hacía lucir mucho más atractivo.

- Y yo creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado – increpo Harry mirándolo con hostilidad, aunque le costo un gran trabajo darle a su voz el mismo tono frió y duro que usaba para dirigirse al rubio.

- Pues ya vez que no lo haré. ¿Y a donde vamos? – la pregunta la hizo con el mismo tono simple y tranquilo con que había dirigido aquella conversación, y Harry no pudo evitar bufar frustrado.

- Yo no se a donde iras tú, pero yo iré a llevar a MI hijo a la escuela, y después a hacer algunas compras – le respondió molesto, y sin esperar respuesta por parte del rubio, cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacía el auto.

- Perfecto, entonces iremos a llevar a tu hijo a la escuela – convino Draco sin dejar de sonreír lo más galante que podía, intentando dejar de lado el modo hiriente en que Harry se dirigía a él.

Sin decir nada, Harry llego hasta el auto, y agradeciendo que Ethan ya se encontrara arriba, le paso las bolsas que llevaba a su hijo, que las acomodo a sus pies. Cuando cerro la puerta del copiloto, apenas y le dirigió una última mirada al rubio.

- No pienso llevarte en mi auto – le aseguró con frialdad – Además, sólo hay cupo para dos aquí –

- No te preocupes por eso, Harry, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado – le aseguro Draco sonriendo de nuevo – Mi auto llegara exactamente en... – y consulto su reloj de bolsillo – ...Ahora – y en aquel justo momento, Harry se obligo a morderse la lengua, porque un Aston Martin Vanquish de color plateado, se estaciono frente a su casa.

En cuanto el auto se apago, un hombre de poco más de 30 años salió del auto y se dirigió a Draco.

- Aquí esta el auto que compro ayer, señor Malfoy – le dijo, y le entrego las llaves.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que se limito a responderle el rubio, y sonriendo, le mostró las llaves a Harry.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a seguirme, Draco! – le espeto Harry, y furioso, subió a su auto dispuesto a marcharse antes de que el rubio lo siguiera.

Por su parte, Draco se dirigió hacía su auto, y una vez dentro, se dedico a observarlo durante apenas unos segundos antes de introducir la llave y prenderlo.

- Bueno, parece que no he olvidado como se prende, ahora sólo espero no haber olvidado como manejar esta cosa... Merlín cuide de mi... – murmuro algo inseguro, pero tan sólo instantes después, el auto comenzó a avanzar con fluidez por la calle, siguiendo el mismo camino que el Porsche de Harry había trazado.

* * *

- Vamos Ron, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde – le llamo Hermione desde el borde de las escaleras, y al punto, Ron apareció en el primer peldaño vestido con la túnica negra de los Aurores, que en la parte superior izquierda del pecho, llevaba el escudo correspondiente al escuadrón al que pertenecía.

- Aún así creo que debimos ir a ver si Harry estaba bien – comento el pelirrojo bajando las escaleras, contemplando la túnica verde botella que vestía su esposa, la túnica de los que trabajaban en la Legislación Mágica.

- Él estará bien, sabe cuidarme mejor de lo que sabes cuidarte tú, y su mágia supera la de los dos juntos, además, Malfoy no a venido a hacerle daño, sólo quiere hablar con él – le recordó la bruja sonriéndole mientras acomodaba la corbata de su esposo.

- Eso es lo que más temo, Hermione – le confeso el pelirrojo – Sé perfectamente lo capaz que es Harry hablando en términos mágicos, y también lo capaz que es hablando físicamente, pero no estoy seguro de cuan capaz sea de soportar la presencia de Malfoy después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos; Sabes que siempre ha evitado el tema, y estoy seguro de que no lo ha superado como nos hace creer... Simplemente temo que el maldito Hurón le de alas, y luego vuelva a lastimarlo... Harry ya no podría soportar un nuevo desplante... –

- ¡Oh, Ron! – gimió Hermione, abrazándolo enternecida por la preocupación que veía en los ojos del pelirrojo, sabiendo lo mucho que su esposo estimaba a Harry, porque era lo mismo que ella sentía hacía el moreno.

Ambos le querían como a un hermano, y es que era imposible no encariñarse con Harry, que siempre sabía ganarse la confianza de quienes le rodeaban, pero su buen corazón regularmente terminaba ocasionando que le lastimaran, y con el paso del tiempo, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Malfoy, Hermione y Ron se habían autonombrado protectores del moreno.

- Si Malfoy comienza a molestarlo, me encargare de mandarlo de regreso a Londres en una cajita tan pequeña como mi mano – aseguro Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, y Hermione no pudo dejar de notar la fría determinación en su voz. No dijo nada, a final de cuentas sabía que si el Slytherin se atrevía a lastimar de nuevo a Harry, ella estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por hacerlo pagar.

- Vamos a trabajar, amor – le susurro besando suavemente sus labios – Cuando llegue a mi oficina, le mandare un mensaje a Harry invitándolo a él y a Ethan a cenar a la casa –

- Esta bien – accedió el pelirrojo, un poco más tranquilo al saber que en la noche podría averiguar si el Hurón molestó a Harry durante la tarde; Sirve que de paso tendría un buen pretexto para irle a partir la cara con todo el gusto del mundo al rubio oxigenado.

* * *

- Papá... – hablo Ethan, observando por el espejo que el auto de aquel hombre rubio los seguía de cercas.

- ¿Si, Ethan? – respondió Harry con la voz ligeramente forzada, porque también se había dado cuanta de que Draco los había alcanzado y llevaba algún rato siguiéndolos.

- ¿Practicaremos hoy en la noche? – pregunto, aunque no era en realidad eso lo que deseaba preguntar, y Harry lo noto enseguida.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ethan?, sabes que puedes decírmelo – y en esta ocasión, la voz de Harry fue más suave y cálida, animándolo a preguntar lo que fuera.

- Es que... Bueno... Ese hombre... El señor Malfoy... Es el mismo que aparece en algunas de las fotos que tienes en el álbum de tu cajón, ¿Verdad? – se animo a preguntar, observando a su padre que mantenía la vista fija en el camino mientras continuaba conduciendo.

De reojo, Harry observo el rostro curioso de su hijo, y tras un suspiro, asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, es él... – respondió vagamente.

- Por la ropa que traen y lo jóvenes que se ven, deduzco que lo conociste durante el tiempo que estuviste estudiando en Hogwarts, ¿Pero quién es?, ¿Por qué estas peleado con él? – volvió a preguntar Ethan, sabiendo que su padre no lo regañaría por preguntar, lo más que podría pasar, era que evadiera sus respuestas como hacía siempre que preguntaba sobre las fotos de ese álbum guardado en el último de los cajones del tocador de su cuarto.

- Es... Un amigo... Pero las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre nosotros... – respondió Harry, intentando que su voz no sonara forzada de nuevo, a final de cuentas, su hijo sólo sentía curiosidad, y no tenía la culpa de lo que el maldito Slytherin le había hecho.

- Parece que él quiere hablar para arreglar las cosas – tanteo Ethan algo inseguro - ¿Por qué no lo escuchas? –

- Las cosas no son así de simple, Ethan – le explico Harry, diciéndose que por lo menos en esa pregunta, podía ser medianamente sincero con su hijo – Durante la guerra con Voldemort, Draco estuvo peleando de nuestro lado, pero antes de la batalla final, decidió pasarse al bando enemigo. No dio muchos detalles al respecto, nunca lo hacía, y nunca pude llegar a perdonarlo por ello, porque creía en él, creí en sus palabras, fui yo quien le dio la oportunidad de integrarse a La Orden del Fénix, y me decepciono completamente, inclusive hubo gente que me hecho en cara el ser tan ingenuo como para pensar que el hijo de un renombrado Mortífago pudiera volverse bueno de pronto... –

Ethan sólo asintió ante las palabras de su padre. Podía comprender medianamente a lo que se refería, porque tanto Harry como su tía Hermione y su tío Ron le habían contado sobre aquella época en que estudiaron en Hogwarts, al igual que de la guerra y el dolor, de la crueldad y las muertes, pero por más que preguntaba, jamás conseguía que alguno de ellos le contara algo un poco más detallado sobre esa etapa de sus vidas, o que tan siquiera le insinuaran veladamente sobre la pelea que su padre había sostenido contra aquel mago tan poderoso y despiadado, y él ya no preguntaba más, porque intuía que aquel episodio en particular había sido largamente doloroso para los tres adultos, y no quería hacerles recordar algo que quizás les traería dolor, los quería mucho y no soportaría verlos tristes, aunque había veces que veía esa tristeza en los ojos de su padre, y sabedor de que los fantasmas del pasado tratan de mermar su felicidad actual, le pedía que le acompañara a tocar el piano, regresando la tranquilidad a aquellos verdes ojos que tanto apreciaba y quería.

- ¿Y porque ha regresado entonces? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Según él, quiere explicarme los verdaderos motivos que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión en aquel momento – explico Harry, conciente de su tono escéptico.

- Parece en verdad arrepentido y dolido de haberte traicionado – comento Ethan como quien no quiere la cosa, dirigiendo su vista hacía la ventanilla del auto, sabiendo que su padre lo había volteado a ver.

- A veces me pregunto como es posible que un niño de tu edad tenga los conocimientos y actitudes que tú tienes – comento Harry con fingida resignación, lo que hizo a Ethan volverse sonriente hacía su padre.

- He tenido a los mejores maestros para aprender, y no los cambiaria por nada del mundo – le aseguro Ethan.

- Es bueno saber eso – concedió Harry sonriéndole divertido – Y creo que ya hemos llegado –

Y ante lo anunciado, Harry detuvo el auto frente a las enormes puertas grises de el colegio donde Ethan estudiaba.

Ambos bajaron del coche, pero Ethan espero hasta que su papá llegara a su lado para caminar juntos hasta la entrada.

- Buenos días, Ethan – saludo una joven mujer sonriéndole con dulzura, para después, volverse al padre del pequeño sonriéndole con marcada sensualidad – Buenos días, señor Potter, ¿Cómo ha estado? –

- Bastante bien, profesora Ali – respondió Harry sonriendo ligeramente - ¿Y a usted como le ha ido? –

- También bien – respondió la mujer sonriéndole encantada - ¿Sabe?, me preguntaba si esta tarde tendría... –

- ¡Ya me voy a clases, papá! – intervino de pronto Ethan, agitando los brazos mientras brincaba entre ambos adultos intentando llamar la atención de su padre. No le gustaba que la gente le coqueteara a su padre, y pese a tener pocos años, sabía que era exactamente eso lo que su profesora estaba haciendo. No, Harry y él estaban bien solos, no necesitaban a nadie más, eran una familia muy feliz así - ¡Despídete! –

- Tranquilo, campeón – comento Harry sonriendo divertido mientras le alborotaba un poco el oscuro cabello, y poniéndose en cuclillas, abrazo al pequeño, que de inmediato lo aferró cariñoso – Diviértete en clases y pórtate bien – le dijo, y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, Ethan hizo lo mismo.

- Ya me voy papá, pero tú también vete porque se te hará tarde – le increpó, y Harry sonrió, conciente de las intensiones de su hijo.

Draco contemplo todo aquello recargado en su auto. No le había hecho gracia la forma en que la mujer le había coqueteado a Harry, aunque había sido muy sutil frente al pequeño, y aún así, éste había sido capaz de captarlo, atrayendo de inmediato la atención del moreno, y Draco fue incapaz de contener la sonrisa que aquello le causo. El pequeñín era celoso y bastante perceptible.

Cuando Ethan entro a la escuela, Harry se despidió de la profesora de su hijo y se apresuro a regresar al auto. Vio al rubio recargado en su auto nuevo, y cuando llego a su altura, le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

- ¿En serio piensas seguirme a todos lados? – le pregunto.

- Ya te lo había dicho, te seguiré hasta que te decidas a escucharme – le respondió Draco sonriéndole galante, y Harry tuvo que contenerse de echarle un maleficio. ¡¿Cómo era posible que casi diez años atrás lo hubiera echado de su vida de una manera tan cruel, y ahora regresara creyéndose merecedor de una segunda oportunidad?! Sin duda, Draco siempre había sabido como hacerlo enfurecer.

- Ya te lo había dicho antes Draco, lo que tenías que decir lo dijiste aquella noche. No tengo la más mínima intención de escucharte de nuevo, no me interesan tus excusas, así que por favor sal de mi vida, regresa a Londres y jamás vuelvas – y sin esperar alguna respuesta, se dirigió a su auto, sin ver la mirada triste que había empañado los ojos grises ante aquellas palabras.

- _"Muy ciertas, no puedes negarlo"_ – le recordó aquélla molesta vocecita, que al punto, Draco ahuyento mientras se subía a su auto, no quería perder de vista a Harry.

* * *

El siguiente punto en donde Harry se detuvo, fue lo que Draco reconoció segundos después como un Centro Comercial, aunque Muggle por supuesto.

- Vaya, jamás había venido a un Centro Comercial – comento llegando hasta Harry, que tomaba uno de los carritos, y que lo ignoro completamente - ¿Ha que sabrá la comida de los Muggles? – pregunto levantando una lata de legumbres de uno de los escaparates.

Harry se mordió los labios para no responder, o para en cualquier caso, no sonreír por la curiosidad que veía reflejándose en el rubio.

Los siguientes minutos que se dedicaron a pasear por los pasillos, Draco intentaba mantener al margen su curiosidad, limitándose a observar las cosas que veía en los escaparates, y sólo se animaba a tocar lo que el moreno iba poniendo en el carrito, suponiendo que si Harry lo agarraba con toda confianza, era porque no presentaba peligro alguno. Harry por su parte, se preguntaba como era posible que Draco se comportara como un niño curioso, sobre todo porque aquella imagen contrastaba enormemente con la del siempre frió y meticuloso Draco Malfoy que mostraba ante todos, aunque también era cierto que durante el tiempo que fueron novios en Hogwarts, sólo frente a él dejaba de lado aquella mascara de perfección que usaba frente a los demás... No, no necesitaba esa clase de pensamientos justo ahora, y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, ahuyento aquellos recuerdos.

- Vaya, ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto Draco señalando un disco, y hasta entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que habían entrado al área de música.

- Son discos – le respondió pasando junto a él, dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar para seguir con las compras y poder seguir con lo que tenía que hacer aquel día.

- ¿Y que hacen? – le pregunto Draco alcanzándolo, sonriendo interiormente al ver que pese a que Harry le hablaba con indiferencia y cierta frialdad, había dejado de decirle que se alejara de él.

- Los pones en unos aparatos que los reproducen y hacen que se escuche música – intento explicarle Harry mientras entraban a la sección de ropa y éste se detenía en la ropa para niños.

- Tienes un niño muy guapo – comento Draco como quien no quiere la cosa mientras contemplaba con ojos críticos algunos saquitos para el frió – Dentro de algunos años será todo un don Juan –

- Si – respondió Harry, y Draco noto que la voz del moreno ahora se escuchaba forzada e incomoda.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – siguió indagando, aún a sabiendas de que entraba en terreno peligroso.

- No te importa – le respondió Harry con dureza, y mirándolo de reojo, Draco se dijo que podía dejar de preguntar, ya se estaban metiendo en terreno donde no era bueno andar todavía, y no era necesario estar haciendo enojar a Harry para que se la pasara queriendo correrlo a cada rato, o para que en su defecto, lo hechizase por metiche.

El resto de las compras las hicieron sin mayores problemas, porque Draco se abstuvo de hablar, y Harry de prestarle atención alguna.

- ¿Te ayudo? – se animo a preguntarle al verlo descargar las bolsas que había comprado, del carrito al asiento del copiloto.

- Puedo hacerlo solo, no te preocupes – le respondió con dureza, por lo que Draco se abstuvo de decir algo más y se dedico a seguirlo observando.

Cuando Harry termino, cerro la puerta, puso el carrito en la zona destinada a ello, y subió a su auto sin prestarle mayor atención al rubio, que ya se había subido a su auto y esperaba a que Harry arrancara, cosa que hizo a los pocos minutos.

Lo siguió pensando que iría de regreso a su casa, pero no fue así, y después de casi media hora de camino, el moreno se detuvo frente a una casa que si bien no era grande, parecía bastante costosa, por no decir también lujosa.

- ¿Quién vive aquí? – le pregunto cuando el moreno se bajo de su auto con una carpeta azul en la mano.

- Quien viva aquí no es de tu incumbencia, Draco – le atajó Harry con frialdad, y después de pasar la carpeta por debajo de la puerta, se dirigió a su auto de nuevo.

Después de aquélla visita, se detuvieron en una tintorería en donde Harry dejo dos de las bolsas que había sacado de la casa, para después, dirigirse a una biblioteca en donde entrego unos libros que traía en la última bolsa que había sacado de la casa.

Draco lo siguió durante todo aquel trayecto, bajándose para acompañar a Harry tanto a la biblioteca como a la tintorería, y en la biblioteca pudo ver que el moreno entrego cinco libros sobre la música de piano entre otros cinco de diversos temas, cosa que no pudo evitar que le llamara la atención.

- No sabía que te interesara el piano – comento cuando Harry ya regresaba a su auto después de haberlos entregado.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Draco – fue la escueta respuesta, y el rubio casi podía jurara que había resentimiento en la voz al decir aquello.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry, vio al moreno sacar algunas de las bolsas con la comida que había comprado, para dirigirse a la casa, y mientras lo veía dejar las cosas en el piso del zaguán para buscar las llaves, dirigió una mirada apreciativa a las cinco bolsas que todavía quedaban en el interior del auto. Lo pensó durante algunos momentos, porque él jamás había tenido que cargar cosas, siempre había alguien que las cargara por él, y la idea no lo entusiasmaba en lo absoluto, pero también quería ayudar a Harry,

- Un elfo sería de gran ayuda – mascullo agarrando las cinco bolsas que quedaban, y al levantarlas, comprobó que algunas pesaban más que otras, y el peso distribuido en verdad era bastante, no que fuera un debilucho, porque en verdad que pesaban bastante, el único problema era que ahora el orgullo Malfoy estaba en juego – La mágia también ayudaría – rezongó molesto consigo mismo, pero comenzó a caminar hacía la casa, intentando no mostrar que aquello le estaba costando bastante de trabajo – _"No soy débil, simplemente que las bolsas pesan bastante"_ – pensó intentando no sentirse mal, y cuando iba a subir el primer escalón del zaguán, vio a Harry que se había quedado de pie en el quicio de la puerta observándolo asombrado.

- Yo... ¿Quieres ayuda? – le pregunto algo inseguro, porque en verdad que le había asombrado ver a Draco cargando aquellas bolsas, sobre todo porque Draco nunca cargaba nada, además, sabía que en aquellas cinco bolsas estaban las latas y cosas de comer más pesadas, precisamente por eso las había dejado hasta el final.

- No... Yo puedo solo – respondió Draco con la voz un tanto forzada por el esfuerzo, y terco como él mismo, continuo caminando hacía la entrada, negándose a aceptar lo obvio.

Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso libre; Tan asombrado estaba, que no se percato de que estaba dejando entrar a Draco a su casa, y se dio cuenta de ello hasta que lo vio detenerse en el pasillo que daba a la sala del lado derecho, y al comedor del lado izquierdo, sin saber hacía donde ir a dejar las bolsas.

- Es la primera puerta a tu izquierda – le indico mientras salía a cerrar el auto, aunque en realidad necesitaba alejarse del rubio porque se sentía repentinamente confuso y vulnerable.

Por su parte, Draco no dejo de notar lo acogedora y cálida que era la casa, sin mencionar lo amplia que eran cada una de sus secciones. Por lo poco que había podido ver de la sala, era un lugar bastante amplio, y el diseño de los sillones acomodados en torno de la chimenea y separados por una mesita de madera, le daban un aire acogedor. Tampoco había pasado por alto el amplio piano negro de cola larga que se encontraba acomodado junto a las ventanas en una de las esquinas de la habitación. No había podido ver más, porque se había volteado a ver el comedor, que se encontraba coronado por una larga mesa de madera para seis personas, pero sólo con cuatro elegantes sillas, y Draco supuso con acierto, que las otras dos sillas estaban destinadas al matrimonio Weasley cuando venían de visita. Cuando Harry le indico el lugar al que tenía que dirigirse, se encamino hacía ahí, abriendo la puerta movediza, para encontrarse con una cocina integral de color café oscuro que la hacía lucir sobria. No pudo dejar de notar que toda la casa lucia impecable, sólo con una que otra cosa fuera de lugar que le daba aquel inconfundible toque hogareño.

- _"Hogar al que no perteneces"_ – se encargo de recordarle la molesta vocecita, y repentinamente dolido por aquella observación, regreso sobre sus pasos hacía el pasillo, observando la escalera del fondo, que sin duda llevaría al segundo piso, y al lado de la misma, una puerta que quizás conduciría al patio trasero.

- Yo... – la voz de Harry le hizo volverse a la puerta, y pudo ver la confusión y el incomodísimo que había en sus verdes ojos.

- Tienes una casa muy bonita – comento intentando aliviar el momento, sabiendo que para Harry no debía resultar muy grato tenerlo dentro de su casa después de todo lo que había pasado, pero rogando internamente para que no lo corriera.

Por su parte, Harry no sabía que decir, de alguna extraña manera estaba complacido de que Draco le hubiera ayudado, sobre todo porque sabía que Draco no hacía ese tipo de cosas si bien podía evitarlas, además de que "No eran dignas de un Malfoy", y sin duda pudo haberlo dejado cargar todo a él solo, y sin embargo lo ayudo, pero no podía olvidar aquel resentimiento que sentía, aquel dolor que le causo hace ya tantos años...

- _"Te estas volviendo un lió"_ – se burlo la vocecita en su interior, pero Harry sabía que tenía razón, porque aunque una parte de él quería que Draco saliera de su casa cuanto antes, la otra quería que se quedara, que no se fuera, que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que todo lo que pasaron había sido un mal sueño – _"Pero no lo fue, fue tan real como lo es ahora Ethan..."_ – comentó la vocecita con toda intención, y logro su cometido, porque Harry recordó a la perfección el dolor, la desesperación, la frustración, el coraje que sintió después de que Draco lo echara de su vida sin tacto alguno.

- Por favor sal de mi casa – murmuro apartando la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de sostener la mirada de aquellos ojos grises, y con movimientos lentos, se aparto de la puerta para permitirle salir, agachando la mirada para ocultar el brillo de sus ojos a causa de las lagrimas, e intentando ignorar el vació en la boca de su estomago.

Draco no se movió de inmediato, pero sabía que aquello había sobrepasado a Harry, y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que pensara un poco. Se veía demasiado azorado, y él no deseaba perturbarlo más.

- Yo... – pero no sabía que decir, y tampoco si estaba bien que dijera algo, así que decidió salir sin decir nada, pensando que en todo caso era lo mejor, así no alteraba más al moreno.

Cuando la puerta se cerro con suavidad, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse todavía peor, y odiándose por ello, cerro los ojos con fuerza, intentando evitar que las lagrimas que ahora empañaban sus ojos, ganaran carrera libre por su rostro, no, no lloraría por él, no de nuevo, no cuando aquel bastardo no había sido merecedor del amor que le había profesado durante tanto tiempo...

- _"Y lo peor de todo, es que lo sigues amando como en aquellos días..."_ – comento la vocecita con criterio, lo que termino de hundir a Harry en un desesperado dolor, porque sabía que aunque se engañara, no era verdad que ya hubiera olvidado al rubio, no, seguía amándolo, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera como aquellos días, pero desde que lo vio aparecer en el quicio de su puerta, supo que no lo había conseguido olvidar, y aquella sensación se intensifico cuando el rubio lo acompaño de compras, descubriendo a su pesar, que se había divertido mucho pasando el día con Draco, aunque se hubiera estado repitiendo constantemente lo contrario. De pronto, la idea de que había sido muy injusto con Draco al pedirle que saliera de aquélla forma de la casa, después de que el rubio le había ayudado con las bolsas, se poso sobre Harry con fuerza aplastante.

- _"¿Por qué te preocupa lo que él pueda sentir, cuando a él no le importó lo que tú sentiste cuando te alejo de su lado?"_ – inquirió de nuevo la vocecita, y desquiciado ante tantos sentimientos encontrados, pateo con fuerza uno de los jarrones que había junto al perchero, y que ante el violento golpe, se rompió.

* * *

Draco salió de la casa, y aunque algo le decía que debía irse a su casa para dejar tranquilo al moreno, no lo hizo, prefirió subirse a su auto y permanecer ahí, porque si bien sabía que debía darle tiempo a Harry, también estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, además, había obtenido algo bueno: Durante toda la mañana, pese a que se quejo demasiado, Harry termino aceptando su compañía, quizás a regañadientes, quizás ignorándolo, pero acepto que permaneciera con él, y eso si bien no era gran cosa, era un paso importante.

- _"Sólo espero que no termine obligándome a alejarme"_ – pensó Draco con cierta inseguridad, pero creyó que era mejor no pensar demasiado en eso, no quería atraer la mala suerte justo en aquel momento.

* * *

- ¡Demonios!, sigue ahí – mascullo Harry asomándose por la ventana con cautela, comprobando como hace una hora había hecho, que Draco seguía sentado en su auto sin intensiones de ir a ningún lado - ¡¿Por qué demonios no se va?! –

Y molesto consigo mismo por no poder evitar que aquel conocimiento lo inquietara, decidió regresar a la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida para cuando Ethan llegara. Se negaba a sentirse culpable de que el Slytherin se quedara ahí durante todo el día, él jamás le había dicho que lo hiciera, así que no tenía por que sentirse mal.

- _"Y sin embargo te sientes mal. No cabe duda de que eres un Gryffindor"_ – comento la vocecita con burla, y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no golpearse la cabeza con la sartén.

Durante los siguientes minutos se dedico a terminar de preparar la comida, enfocando toda su atención en la elaboración de la misma, pero al terminar, no pudo contener la curiosidad y volvió a asomarse, tan sólo para comprobar que ahí seguía,

- _"Y no puedo dejarlo ahí, quizás tiene hambre o sed..."_ – pensó, y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable, aunque todavía había una parte de él que se negaba a aceptar la cercanía del rubio.

Respiro hondo, y aún sabiendo que aquello era un total desatino, se dirigió a la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió, pudo sentir la mirada de Draco fija en él, y mordiéndose los labios mientras rogaba a Merlín que no lo dejara cometer otro error más, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, y aunque Draco se mostró asombrado, no perdió el tiempo y se bajo del auto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no correr, pero sobre todo, por no mostrar la ansiedad que le embargaba.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto en cuanto llego a donde el moreno le esperaba, felicitándose por el tono tranquilo que logro darle a su voz.

- Yo... Sólo me preguntaba si no tenías hambre o sed... – respondió, y casi al segundo siguiente se maldijo mentalmente por estúpido. Se estaba mostrando demasiado inseguro, y no quería que el rubio malinterpretara sus intensiones, sólo estaba preocupado por él, como cualquier buena persona lo estaría de su prójimo, y así se lo hizo saber – Has estado siguiéndome desde muy temprano, así que asumo que no has tenido oportunidad de comer o beber algo, y la verdad es que no quiero sentirme culpable de que al rato azotes en el suelo a causa de tu terquedad, así que... ¿Gustas un vaso con agua o algo de comer? –

A Draco, aquella exposición le pareció de lo más divina, sobre todo por los gestos del moreno, y agradeciendo su eterno corazón Gryffindor, se dispuso a no desaprovechar aquella grandiosa oportunidad.

- Aceptaría el vaso con agua – convino, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios intentando aparecer en su rostro.

- Bueno... Err... Pasa – termino cediendo Harry, y se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de que esa había sido una buena idea – Ya sabes donde esta el comedor, puedes esperar ahí en lo que te llevo el agua –

- Gracias – respondió Draco dirigiéndose al comedor, mientras que Harry se dirigía a la cocina.

En cuanto Draco se sentó a la mesa, no pudo evitar pensar en que si no hubiera alejado a Harry de su vida, habrían compartido incontables números de desayunos al acabar de despertar de una tranquila noche, de comidas y de cenas, para después poder ir a dormir a la habitación, los dos juntos, abrazados y...

- Tenía jugo de naranja, pero no estaba seguro de que supieras que era – la voz de Harry lo saco de sus pensamientos, y casi al segundo siguiente, el moreno le puso un vaso con agua sobre la mesa.

- No... No te preocupes – alcanzo a decir – Con el agua esta bien –

Justo en ese momento, un sonido llamo la atención de Draco, y al segundo siguiente, vio que Harry extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, un extraño aparato que se llevo al oído. Él había visto a algunos empresarios Muggles con los que trabaja usarlos, y aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban, sabía que servían para comunicarse con otros Muggles que tuvieran un aparato similar, y que esos aparatos tenían miles de formas distintas, pero para que funcionaran, se les debía anexar un código numérico especial que te contactaba con otra persona; Si más no se equivocaba, esas cosas se llamaban celulares. Extraños inventos hacían los Muggles a su parecer.

- ¿Si? – pregunto el moreno – Hola Hermione – bueno, ahora Draco sabía con quien hablaba – Hoy en la noche. Si, esta bien. Me parece perfecto. Si. Bien, entonces los veremos en la noche. Err, no, no te preocupes por eso, todo esta bajo control. Nada de problemas aún. Descuida, Hermione. No pasara nada. Si, lo sé. Esta bien. Entonces los vemos en la noche, adiós – y después de presionar una tecla, se guardo el aparato en la misma bolsa del pantalón.

- Curiosos aparatos inventan los Muggles para comunicarse – no pudo evitar comentar Draco.

- Son muy útiles – fue todo lo que dijo Harry, y justo en aquel momento, el sonido de un claxon hizo que Harry se levantara de la silla y se dirigiera a la puerta.

Con algo de reticencia, Draco también se levanto, y cuando estaba por salir al pasillo, la voz del pequeñín lo hizo detenerse.

- ¡¡Papá!! – exclamo Ethan abrazando a Harry.

- Hola campeón, ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto Harry acariciándole la cabeza y revolviéndole los negros cabellos aún más de lo que ya los traía.

- Estuvo bien – respondió el ojigris entrando a la casa mientras Harry cerraba la puerta – Ya hice mi examen de lenguas y matemáticas, y creo que me fue muy bien en lógica y sobre todo en deporte. Por cierto, mañana empiezan los ensayos, pero serán después de las clases... –

- No te preocupes por eso – le aseguró Harry sonriéndole – Iré a recogerte al termino de los ensayos. Ahora sube a dejar tus cosas y lávate las manos para comer –

- ¡Si! – exclamo Ethan emocionado, y cuando se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras, se detuvo en seco y miro a su padre por sobre su hombro - ¿Acaso tenemos visitas? –

- Si – fue la respuesta de Harry mientras observaba a su hijo con un brillo orgulloso en sus verdes ojos. Ethan había comenzado a hacer mágia accidental desde el año de edad, pero no cosas simples, no, su mágia era muy poderosa y eso terminaba causándole dolores de cabeza a Harry, por lo que decidió enseñarle a su hijo a controlarla ya que tuviera un mayor control de sus habilidades motrices y mentales, y ya de paso, le enseño también a desarrollarla, labores en las que contribuyeron con entusiasmo Ron y Hermione, y aunque Ethan aún era menor de edad, como todavía no entraba a ninguna Escuela de Mágia, el Ministerio de Mágia de Alemania no podía infraccionarlo, ya que, tal como lo había dicho Hermione alguna vez hace muchos años _"Es un niño pequeño, así que es normal que no tenga absoluto control de su mágia y la use 'Accidentalmente'"_, y conforme Ethan avanzaba en su aprendizaje, Harry decidió que podía enseñarle algunos conjuros más potentes y algunos de defensa, entre los que se encontraban la habilidad de extender su mágia para poder sentir la presencia mágica y poder distinguir si era un humano o un animal el que se encontraba cercas, aunque en esta última parte Ethan aún tenía algunos problemas.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Ethan curioso, y sin esperar respuesta por parte de su padre, se dirigió al comedor, lugar de donde había sentido provenir la vibración mágica, y en cuanto se acerco, pudo ver a Draco de pie junto a la mesa- Oh, es el señor Malfoy... – murmuro, y al punto, sus grises ojos recorrieron la alta figura de aquel hombre que repentinamente había aparecido en la vida de ellos, y que para él era todo un misterio.

Al verlos tan cercas, Harry no pudo evitar sentir que algo se retorcía en su interior causándole más dolor del que hubiera estado dispuesto a admitir.

- Ethan, creo que será mejor que subas a dejar tus cosas pronto y te alistes para comer – le recordó acercándose, y al punto, dos pares de orbes grises le observaron, y Harry no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera adolorido.

- Esta bien – accedió Ethan – Con su permiso señor Malfoy – y con una leve inclinación de despedida, se dirigió hacía las escaleras. Había podido ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de su padre, y estaba casi seguro de que era a causa del dolor, pero no entendía por qué, quizás era porque había recordado algo del pasado, y en todo caso, ¿Qué hacía ese señor en el interior de su casa si a su padre no le caía bien y aún estaba dolido con él?

En cuanto Ethan desapareció escaleras arriba, Harry se volvió hacía Draco que se había quedado observando detenidamente al pequeño.

- Yo... Es mejor que te vayas Draco... – murmuro, y se odio por sentirse tan confundido, tan inseguro y vulnerable.

- Esta bien – accedió Draco, intentando comprender un poco lo que había pasado ahí. Se dirigió ala puerta con paso tranquilo, pero antes de irse, se volvió hacía Harry - ¿Aún no quieres escucharme? –

Harry sabía a lo que el rubio se refería, pero por aquel día había sido suficiente de emociones encontradas, y sabiendo que una parte suya protestaría mientras que la otra lo felicitaría, negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien – concedió, pero negándose a darse por vencido tan pronto, añadió con toda tranquilidad – Tengo que irme a mi casa a terminar de llenar unos papeles que me mandaron del trabajo temprano, pero mañana regresare, y entonces si no te libraras de mi en todo el día – y era una amenaza que estaba gustoso de cumplir, además, sabía que si se iba ahora, podía dejar a Harry digerir todo lo que había pasado, y prepararse mentalmente para verlo al día siguiente.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se limito a bajar la mirada al suelo, así que Draco salió de la casa sin decir más; Prefería dejar pensar al moreno.

* * *

La cena que aquélla noche compartió con sus amigos fue tan tranquila y agradable como siempre, pero por más que el pelirrojo intento averiguar si Draco había tenido el descaro de ir a pararse a la casa de su amigo, Harry simplemente dijo que no lo había visto, y cuando intento preguntarle a Ethan, este le respondió con una sonrisa que él no había vuelto a ver a ese señor. Hermione intuía que ambos mentían, conocía bien a esos dos: Junto a uno había crecido y al otro lo había visto crecer, y aunque los dos parecían decir la verdad, su sexto sentido le decía que ambos mentían descaradamente, y sabía que su esposo se había percatado de ello, por eso no dejaba de interrogarlos, aunque ya supiera que no iba a conseguir nada con eso.

* * *

**_Holas!!_**

**_Lamento el retraso, pero la escuela no me da chanse de subir nada, sin embargo, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo y la promesa de que muy protno actualizare Herencia Veela. Gracias por sus comentarios, intentare responderlos a la brevedad._**

**_Besos!!_**


	7. CAPITULO 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Era fin de semana, pero no sabía si Harry hacía algo temprano durante esos días, así que para no errarle, se levanto a las cinco de la mañana el sábado dispuesto a bañarse, cambiarse, y dirigirse a la casa del moreno; No quería que el Gryffindor se le fuera antes de que llegara.

* * *

- Buenos... Días... Papá... – saludo Ethan aún somnoliento en medio de un bostezo, y mientras con la mano derecha se tapaba la boda, con la izquierda se tallaba uno de sus ojos.

- Vaya, a alguien se le pegaron las sabanas esta mañana – comento Harry sonriéndole divertido sin dejar de preparar el desayuno – Ya estaba pensando seriamente en ir a levantarte –

- Aún no es muy tarde – se defendió Ethan.

- No, pero siempre tiendes a levantarte antes de las 8:00, y están por dar las 9:00. Creo que te hizo mal que nos desveláramos hasta tan tarde tocando el piano... – comento Harry con toda intención, y obtuvo la reacción que esperaba: Los ojos grises se abrieron de par en par completamente despiertos, y le enfocaron como si de pronto le hubiera nacido otra cabeza.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! – exclamo Ethan escandalizado - ¡Me fascina cuando tocamos el piano juntos, me hace sentir relajado y alegre!, ¡Por nada del mundo cambiaria algo como eso! –

Harry sólo pudo soltar una carcajada de puro deleite ante las palabras de su hijo, que era el único pago que recibía por todos sus esfuerzos, y que le era más que suficiente, porque por su hijo era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Anda, será mejor que vayas a sentarte a la mesa, el desayuno ya esta listo – le apremio, y sin perdida de tiempo, Ethan se apresuro a salir de la cocina mientras Harry encantaba los platos servidos y los vasos con jugo de naranja para que se dirigieran a la mesa del comedor en donde Ethan ya lo esperaba.

El desayuno paso sin mayores contratiempos, mientras que padre e hijo platicaban de la escuela de este último, o el trabajo del primero.

* * *

- Bueno, supongo que los sábados los dedica a pasarlos en familia y no salen a ningún lado – comento Draco sin dejar de observar la puerta, porque aunque no lo aceptara, le ponía ansioso el hecho de no verlo salir; Era verdad que ahí estaba el auto del moreno, pero bien podrían haber salido a pasear a pie.

De pronto, un auto rojo se detuvo justo detrás del suyo, y Draco pudo ver a un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y elegante traje negro que se bajo para dirigirse hacía la casa de Harry. No debía pasar los 35 años a su parecer, y tenía el cabello castaño peinado hacía atrás, cosa que lo hacía ver atractivo y maduro, pero para nada viejo, por lo que a Draco aquel hombre no le dio buena espina, sobre todo porque no le agrado la sonrisa seductora que alcanzo a ver en su rostro al volverse hacía la casa del moreno.

Sin saber muy bien porque, salió del auto, y cerrando la puerta, se apoyo sobre ella recargando los brazos sobre el techo. Quería que Harry lo viera, que Harry supiera que estaba ahí, pero sobre todo, él quería ver que demonios buscaba ese tipo ahí.

Lo vio tocar el timbre, y algunos segundos después, la puerta abrirse. Fue Ethan quien abrió, y pudo ver aún en la distancia, las orbes grises del pequeño brillar con recelo al ver a aquel hombre, lo que termino de convencerlo de que aquel hombre no le iba a caer nada bien.

Aquel hombre y el pequeño intercambiaron algunas palabras, y Draco, de nuevo vio a Ethan comportándose con los buenos modales y la impersonalidad con la que se había comportado con él el día anterior, y no dejo de asombrarle lo controlado y tranquilo que parecía, casi podría jurar que era un adulto pequeño. Durante algunos segundos, el pequeño pareció mirarlo fijamente, pero al siguiente segundo, volvieron a enfocar al hombre frente a él, y entonces, Draco lo vio sonreír de lado con algo que reconoció perfectamente como desprecio, y no pudo evitar que aquel gesto le pareciera terriblemente familiar.

- _"Si, muy familiar, demasiado familiar, ¿Qué otro niño solía sonreír con desprecio de esa forma tan única?"_ – pregunto la vocecita en su interior, y Draco intento ignorarla, pero era demasiado tarde, la pregunta había sido hecha, y ahora su cerebro trabaja a mil revoluciones por segundo con una idea tan loca como posible...

De pronto vio a Ethan entrar a la casa, y sintió su estomago encogerse al ver aparecer en el umbral a Harry, que sonrió al ver a aquel hombre, pero casi al mismo tiempo, se percato de su presencia y la sonrisa se apago en sus labios.

- ¿Sucede algo, Harry? – le pregunto el hombre observándole preocupado.

- No, no ocurre nada Aidan – aseguro Harry apartando la vista de inmediato, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Aidan dirigió la vista hacía donde segundos antes la había tenido el moreno, y descubrió al rubio observándoles fijamente.

- Err... ¿Quién es ese sujeto Harry?, ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunto un tanto inseguro.

- Yo... Él... Es un viejo amigo... – respondió Harry algo incomodo.

- ¿Seguro?, porque si te esta molestando puedo ir a hablar con él, y... –

- ¡No! – le interrumpió Harry escandalizado – No hay necesidad de eso Aidan, él vino desde lejos para arreglar unos problemitas entre nosotros, pero... Bueno, digamos que el tiempo no ha sido suficiente para poder curar las heridas... – intento explicarle Harry, nervioso de que Aidan fuera a hablar con Draco.

- ¿Problemas entre ustedes? – repitió Aidan, y no pudo evitar volverse a observar al hombre rubio con recelo - ¿Qué clase de problemas? –

- Pues... Problemitas... De confianza y ese tipo de cosas... – intento explicarle, sabiendo hacía donde iba dirigida la pregunta de Aidan, pero negándose a decirle la verdad.

- Ya veo. Bueno, pero si te molesta avísame y lo pondré en su lugar – se ofreció sonriéndole galante, y Harry sólo atino a sonreír avergonzado, sabiendo que un ligero rubor le había subido al rostro.

- Gracias Aidan, pero de verdad que no hará falta, no tienes porque molestarte – le aseguro intentando dejar de sonreír tan estúpidamente, pero no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado.

- No es ninguna molestia Harry, haría cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes – le dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba un poco al moreno, y justo cuando alargaba la mano hacía su rostro, Ethan apareció y se interpuso entre ambos volteando a ver a su papá y saltando con los brazos extendidos hacía arriba.

- ¡Papá, papá, lo que dejaste en la lumbre esta echando humo! – le dijo mostrándose alarmado, y sabiendo lo que su hijo tramaba, Harry decidió darle gusto.

- Discúlpame un momento Aidan, necesito ir a verificar lo que deje en la lumbre – se excuso, y antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo, se alejo hacía la cocina.

Ethan aprovecho aquello para sonreírle triunfador a Aidan, y antes de que éste pudiera decir o hacer algo, se alejo corriendo detrás de su padre.

Desde la distancia, Draco estaba intentando contener sus ganas de ir y romperle la cara a aquel idiota, y no necesitaría la varita para eso, con las manos le bastaba en aquellos momentos. Tampoco dejaba de sentirse asombrado por aquel pequeño; Parecía bastante astuto y sabía jugar sus cartas a la perfección, sobre todo cuando se trataba de alejar a la gente que pretendía a su padre, en lo que tenía que agradecerle, porque si no hubiera intervenido en el momento preciso, él lo habría hecho, y no de una forma tan tranquila como lo había hecho el pequeño.

- _"Cuando se entere que tú también pretendes ganarte el corazón de su padre, te mandara a freír espárragos" _– comento la vocecita en su interior con burla, y Draco supo que tendría que concederle la razón aunque no le agradara en lo absoluto.

Al poco rato, Ethan y Harry volvieron a salir al umbral, pero en esta ocasión Ethan no se fue, permaneció de pie junto a su padre con tranquila indiferencia, y por las caras de frustración que el hombre ponía, Draco supo que no le hacía gracia que el pequeño estuviera ahí, aunque por el contrario él lo agradecía, sirve que el tipo no intentaba pasarse de listo.

- Bueno, entonces eso es todo – comento Aidan cuando hubieron terminado de revisar todos los puntos que necesitaba – ¿Te parece si te veo el lunes a las 9:00 en el café de siempre para que me enseñes lo que llevas? –

- Si, me parece bien – accedió Harry sonriendo divertido. Sabía que a Ethan no le agradaba Aidan, y que a Aidan le frustraba la presencia de Ethan porque siempre se portaba impersonalmente frió con él, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, a Ethan nunca le agradaba la gente que intentaba pretenderlo, y él ya les habías dicho a ambos que intentaran llevarse mejor, pero al parecer su hijo no daba su brazo a torcer, y vaya que era tan terco como sólo un Gryffindor podía serlo.

- _"Nada mejor que un hijo sobre protector con su padre como chaperón"_ – había comentado alguna vez Hermione con burla, y él sabía que era verdad.

- Perfecto. Bueno, me retiro. Que disfrutes el fin de semana, Ethan – y aunque intento hacerle una caricia en el cabello al pequeño antes de marcharse, éste se aparto con tanta delicadeza y una sonrisa dulce adornando su inocente rostro, que nadie podría haber dicho que se hubiera comportado maleducado o grosero, y sin embargo, Draco sabía por el brillo glacial que metalizaba los grises ojos de Ethan, que no deseaba a aquel hombre cercas, y que aunque todos sus movimientos eran estudiados y cuidadosos, intentaba dejarle en claro que no sólo no le caía bien, si no que lo odiaba, y que lo preferible era que se mantuviera alejado de su padre.

- Gracias – respondió con tono amable y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza – Espero que tú también disfrutes del fin de semana, Aidan –

Aidan sólo se limito a asentir con la cabeza hacía Ethan, para después volverse hacía Harry de nuevo.

- Entonces te veo el lunes. Cuídate mucho Harry – y sonriéndole, se alejo hacía su auto, y durante el trayecto no pudo dejar de observar a aquel hombre rubio que le dirigió una impenetrable y fría mirada.

De pronto detuvo sus pasos, y sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su vista hacía Ethan, para después volver a dirigirla hacía el hombre rubio frente a él.

- Que estupideces... – murmuro negando con la cabeza para alejar aquella desquiciada idea que se le había instalado de pronto, y dispuesto a no prestarle más atención a eso, siguió caminando hacía su auto.

Desde donde estaba, Draco siguió con la mirada a aquel hombre, y cuando se fue en su auto, volvió su vista hacía la casa de Harry, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Suspirando, volvió a entrar al carro dispuesto a seguir esperando.

* * *

- ¿Es necesario que lo vayas a ver el lunes? – no pudo evitar preguntarle Ethan en cuanto entraron en la casa y Harry cerro la puerta.

- Si. Ya sabes que es mi representante, Ethan – le respondió Harry sonriéndole divertido mientras se dirigía hacía la sala.

- Pero puedes buscarte otro representante, uno que sepa separar el trabajo de su vida personal... – propuso el pequeño sin querer darse por vencido.

Harry sólo se limito a reír tranquilo mientras se sentaba en el banquillo frente al piano y abría la tapa. Ethan se acerco, pero no se sentó al lado de su padre en el banquillo como solía hacer, sólo se recargo contra el piano dispuesto a escuchar. Era verdad que le fascinaba tocar el piano en compañía de su padre, pero más le fascinaba ver y escuchar a su padre tocarlo solo; Le gustaba mucho los sonidos que su padre era capaz de arrancar del piano, la pasión con que tocaba cada pieza, la entrega total en sus movimientos y gestos. Era como ver tocar a un profesional.

* * *

- ¡Corre que se hace tarde, papá! – exclamo Ethan apresurándose hacía la puerta, y al abrirla, se detuvo.

Apenas le dirigió una mirada a Draco antes de negar con la cabeza y dirigirse hacía el auto. La verdad que aquel hombre se le hacía muy extraño, no terminaba de entender por qué tanto interés en hablar con su padre, al grado de permanecer todo el día afuera de la casa.

- _"Es extraño"_ – pensó antes de entrar y encerrarse en el auto a la espera de que su padre saliera de la casa.

No tardo mucho, y cuando Harry salió, también apenas le dirigió una mirada a Draco, misma mirada que el Slytherin respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras encendía su auto listo para seguir a Harry.

- Otra vez estaba esperando – comento Ethan en cuanto Harry entro al auto – Parece que esta completamente decidido a que le des una oportunidad, y esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario... ¿Tan malo fue lo que te hizo que no deseas darle esa oportunidad? –

- Ethan, hay cosas que no podrías comprender todavía... – intento explicarle Harry, luchando contra la incomodidad que sentía al escuchar a su hijo defendiendo a Draco.

- Inténtalo – pidió Ethan observándolo decidido.

- Es una larga historia que te contare algún día, pero aún es muy pronto para eso... Ten algo de paciencia, Ethan... – respondió Harry, negándose a contarle a su hijo la historia que había detrás de aquel hombre, una historia que recordarla aún le dolía demasiado...

Ethan ya no volvió a preguntar nada, presintiendo que en verdad a su padre le costaba demasiado recordar aquellos sucesos en particular, y se limito a ver por el espejo el auto de aquel extraño hombre.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se bajo del auto y espero a que su padre llegara a su lado para que entraran juntos; Era una rutina que había adoptado desde que aprendió a caminar, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- ¡Por aquí, Ethan! – le llamo una voz suave pero potente, y al dirigir la mirada hacía la entrada del enorme y amplio edificio frente al que se habían detenido, vio a una niña que agitaba la mano en el aire mientras le llamaba sonriendo entusiasmada. Era de su misma edad, pero algunos centímetros más bajita, de largos cabellos rojizos, y grandes y expresivos ojos violeta - ¡Apresúrate, la clase esta por comenzar! –

- Parece que Kiara esta muy emocionada – le comento Harry sonriendo divertido, y pudo ver a su hijo desviar la mirada ruborizado, sin embargo, le tomo sólo algunos segundos recuperarse y enfrentar las verdes orbes de su padre con determinación.

- ¿Me puedo ir adelantando? – pregunto, y aunque tenía toda la intención, no pudo evitar que su voz temblara.

- Anda, yo te alcanzo – concedió Harry sonriéndole mientras revolvía los oscuros y rebeldes cabellos de su hijo, que con una sonrisa enorme, se alejo hacía la entrada, o más específicamente, hacía donde Kiara le esperaba.

- Todo un Don Juan – comento la voz de Draco a su lado, y no que no lo hubiera sentido, en todo momento fue conciente de la cada vez más notoria cercanía del rubio, pero estaba tan ocupado con su hijo, que decidió no prestarle demasiada atención.

- ¿Sigues con esa idea de seguirme para que te de la oportunidad de explicarme? – le pregunto con inexpresividad y sin detenerse.

- Si – respondió Draco tranquilo, observando al pequeño que ya había llegado al lado de la niña y le sonreír galante, intentando que su nerviosismo no arruinara su papel de caballero.

Lo vio decirle algo y hacer una inclinación respetuosa, para después abrirle la puerta y cederle el paso a la pequeña.

- Tengo una duda... – murmuro de pronto, observando a Harry que sonreía orgulloso, sonrisa que se borro cuando se volvió a verlo.

- No sé si puedo o quiero responderla – le advirtió con tono ácido.

- ¿Tu hijo es mago, o es un Squib? – pregunto con el mayor tacto que fue capaz de encontrar.

- Un mago – se limito a responder Harry, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

- ¿Es fuerte? – bueno, sólo tenía pensado preguntar una cosa, pero su curiosidad había podido más que él.

- No te importa – y como siempre, Harry había cortado de cuajo la pregunta, sin siquiera dar muestras de dudar entre responderla o no, simplemente con un tajante: No te importa.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – bien, lo sabía, sabía que debía mantenerse callado para que Harry no terminara echándolo de su lado, pero es que en verdad sentía curiosidad al respecto.

- No te importa Draco, y deja de preguntar – le atajó Harry mirándolo con frialdad.

- Dentro de poco entrara a Hogwarts – comento como quien no quiere a la cosa - ¿Le has hablado sobre eso, o a caso te negaras a dejarlo asistir? –

- Mi hijo asistirá a Hogwarts cuando llegue su momento, Draco, y sabe todo lo que necesita saber sobre ese mundo, y ya deja de preguntar, no es un asunto que a ti te importe, no es tu hijo – y sin más, se adentro al edificio.

Draco por su parte, se quedo de pie frente a las puertas procesando la información que Harry había soltado a regañadientes. Aquel pequeño sabía todo lo que necesitaba del Mundo Mágico, sabía que era un mago, lo que significaba que ya había tenido algunas muestras de su mágia, y no era muy pequeño, debía andar entre los nuevo y los diez años, casi el mismo tiempo que tenía Harry de haber desaparecido del Mundo Mágico...

- _"¿No te parece esto completamente extraño?"_ – pregunto la vocecita en su interior, y la escucho aún cuando una parte de él se resistía tajantemente – _"Se parece muchísimo a Harry, pero, ¿No se te hace raro que se niegue a hablar sobre la madre del pequeño?, debe ser una mujer muy especial, ¿Has notado que Ethan es más blanco que Harry?, y esos ojos grises... Su edad también debe de ser muy importante, porque si no, no se negaría tanto a hablar sobre ello... Y por lo que parece, Ethan no tiene menos de siete años, ¿Acaso tan pronto se olvido de ti y se metió con alguien más?, no lo creo, ¿Y sabes lo que yo creo?, que ese hijo también es tuyo, y Harry quiere ocultártelo..."_ –

Bien, la semilla de la duda ya había sido plantada, y Draco no tardo demasiado en reaccionar. Corriendo siguió al moreno, y cuando lo vio, lo sujeto del brazo para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

- ¡Ey!, ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco?, ¡Suéltame! – le increpó Harry, pero aunque intento soltarse no pudo, Draco lo tenía firmemente agarrado.

- Harry, ¿Quien es la madre de ese niño? – le pregunto sin rodeos, observando a Harry a los ojos.

- Ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia – le retó Harry mirándolo con furia, pero Draco alcanzo a percibir un destello de miedo y dolor en aquellas orbes verdes.

- No, quiero saber quien es la madre de ese niño, Harry; ¡Enséñame alguna foto! – exigió, y pudo ver que la determinación del moreno vacilaba.

- Su madre esta muerta Draco, ya te lo había dicho, y no tengo porque enseñarte ninguna foto – respondió cuando se repuso, y la ferocidad en sus ojos, sólo consiguió que Draco se sintiera más confiado al hablar.

Con movimientos rápidos, y aprovechando que el pasillo estaba solitario, arrincono al moreno contra una de las paredes, y previendo que intentara alejarse, hizo presión con su cuerpo, sintiendo al Gryffindor tensarse ante el contacto de su cuerpo.

- No me enseñaras ninguna foto, porque no la tienes, Harry – le susurro al oído, deleitándose con la cercanía de aquel cuerpo que nunca había dejado de amar.

- ¡Aléjate! – le gruño Harry apartando el rostro, negándose a dejar crecer aquel sentimiento en su interior, y sintiendo un aguijonazo de dolor al tenerlo tan cercas.

- No Harry, quiero que me digas la verdad, quiero saber quien es la madre de ese niño, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿Por qué guardas esa información con tanto recelo? – siguió preguntándole en un susurro desesperado, y antes de poder pensarlo siquiera, comenzó a besar y lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

Sintió a Harry tensarse mucho más, y segundos después, intentar alejarlo, pero Draco no se lo permitiría, y ejerció mayor presión sobre el cuerpo del Gryffindor para evitar que siguiera peleando.

- Draco... Por favor... Detente... – fue apenas un susurro desesperado, pero Draco lo escucho a la perfección, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, dejo de lamer y besar el oído de Harry, pero no se alejo del moreno.

- Es mentira que la madre de Ethan halla muerto, ¿Verdad? – inquirió aún en susurros junto al oído de Harry, y lo sintió tensarse de nuevo, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba seguro de si era por su cercanía, o por lo que le estaba diciendo – Si, es mentira, porque Ethan es mi hijo, mi hijo y el tuyo, ¿No es así? –

- ¡No! – grito Harry desesperado, y sin que Draco pudiera preverlo, una violenta fuerza lo estrello contra el muro, al tiempo que pudo sentir levemente, cómo la mágia del moreno se extendía a lo largo del pasillo - ¡Ethan no es tu hijo!, ¡Aléjate de él y aléjate de mi! – siguió gritando sin detenerse a meditar, porque era más el miedo que sentía de revivir el pasado.

Aún aturdido, Draco logro ponerse de pie, pero cuando quiso acercarse a Harry, una fuerza lo volvió a lanzar contra la pared, aunque en esta ocasión, sin la misma potencia que la vez anterior.

- ¡No te quiero cercas, Draco Malfoy!, ¡Ethan no es tu hijo, sal de mi vida de una maldita vez! – exclamo Harry mirándolo con odio, y Draco pudo ver el dolor y el coraje brillando en las orbes verdes.

- ¿Entonces porque tiene los ojos grises como yo y la piel pálida? – se atrevió a preguntar, aferrando su varita por si hacía falta.

- ¡No eres el único que tiene los ojos grises y la piel pálida, ególatra estúpido! – respondió Harry a gritos, y con un movimiento de su mano, volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared con fuerza.

- ¡Demonios Harry, ¿Si no es nada mío porque te pones así?! – contraataco Draco, intentando reponerse al segundo golpe, pero sentía todo el cuerpo sacudido y la cabeza le dolía.

- ¡No es nada tuyo, aléjate de mi o te matare con mis propias manos, Draco! – le advirtió Harry, negándose a responder aquélla pregunta, y respirando agitadamente, convoco toda la mágia que había dispersado por el pasillo.

Sólo hasta ese momento, Draco se percato de que la mágia que había sentido antes, Harry no la había lanzado por lanzarla, no, eran varios conjuros para mantener alejada a la gente, y conjuros muy poderosos que no les permitirían acercarse, romperlos, o escuchar lo que fuera que pasara en aquel lugar.

- Harry... – dijo levantándose lentamente, sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido – No me voy a ir hasta que no respondas mis preguntas y me permitas explicarte lo que... Lo que paso hace años... –

- No... No me interesa saberlo – le respondió Harry cortante, intentando estabilizar su agitada respiración.

- Pero a mi si me interesa – refutó Draco.

- ¿Por qué tendría que interesarme?, a ti no te interesó lo que yo quería cuando decidiste abandonarme – increpó Harry mirándole molesto.

- Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió aquella vez, Harry, sólo así podrás entender, y quizás sólo de esa forma puedas perdonarme – pidió Draco intentando acercarse, pero Harry le apunto con la varita manteniéndolo a distancia.

- No te acerques, Draco – le advirtió con frialdad – No me interesa lo que hiciste en su momento, ya no me interesa, cada quien tomo la decisión que creyó conveniente, pero no te daré ninguna oportunidad de mentirme de nuevo: Ya no creo en ti, Draco Malfoy, y lo mejor es que te marches –

- No, no me voy de aquí sin hablar contigo, y si me vas a hechizar cada vez que intente acercarme, inténtalo entonces, pero no me iré hasta que me hallas escuchado, y si tú no quieres decirme nada sobre ese niño, entonces yo lo averiguare por mi propia cuenta – no era una advertencia, era un aviso, y recomponiendo su aspecto, Draco le dirigió una última mirada a Harry antes de abandonar el edificio – Me voy, pero ten por seguro que regresare. Te ame y te sigo amando, y créeme que alejarte de mi, fue el peor error que pude haber cometido, pero no pienso cometerlo de nuevo, no me daré por vencido de nuevo – y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, se alejo, dispuesto a descubrir todo lo que fuera necesario sobre aquel niño

Por su parte, Harry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, antes de bajar la varita. Sabía que se había metido en un serio problema, y necesitaba hablar con alguien o estallaría.

Saco su teléfono celular y presiono una tecla.

- _¿Si?_ – respondió la voz de Hermione al otro lado de la línea.

- Hermione, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente. ¿Puedo verte en tu casa? – pregunto.

- _Por supuesto Harry, ¿Esta todo bien?_ – pregunto a su vez Hermione, se escuchaba preocupada.

- No, en realidad no... – respondió Harry con sinceridad.

- _Muy bien, me voy para la casa ahora mismo, te veo halla_ – le aviso Hermione, y enseguida se escucho que colgó el teléfono.

Harry no tenía ánimos para conducir, así que decidió usar la Aparición. Ya después regresaría por Ethan y por su auto, ahora necesitaba hablar con urgencia con alguien, y no había nadie mejor para eso que Hermione.

* * *

**_Holas!!_**

**_Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo!! No creo haberme tardado demasiado en actualizar xD_**

**_Igual muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!! Eso me anima a seguir y actualizar con rápidez n.n_**

**_Saludos!!_**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**Capitulo 8: **

- No será sencillo acercarse a ese niño, no debemos olvidar de quién es hijo – comento uno de los hombres sentados a la larga mesa de aquélla cavernosa habitación.

- ¿Entonces que proponen? – pregunto una de las mujeres.

- Quizás espiarlo – propuso otra con entusiasmo malsano.

- No podemos, seria demasiado riesgoso – objetó Lucius negando elegantemente con la cabeza – Lo que debemos hacer es atacarlos de sorpresa para que se encuentren desprevenidos; Espiarlos sólo hará que con el tiempo se percaten de nuestra presencia, no olviden que Potter puede sentir las presencias mágicas y no sabemos que radio pueda alcanzar su habilidad –

- Pero atacarlos sin un plan también puede ser peligroso para nosotros – contradijo uno de los hombres con toda tranquilidad – Necesitamos por lo menos tener algunos datos de las defensas mágicas que rodean a ese pequeño, no creo que Potter lo deje sin defensa alguna –

- Entonces quizás yo les pueda ser de ayuda, señores – comento una figura entre las sombras, una a la que nadie le había prestado atención alguna, como hacían con la mayoría de los que permanecían de pie en la oscuridad.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto uno de los hombres.

- ¡Muéstrate! – ordeno otro con tono autoritario.

- Vaya, si que son rudos – volvió a comentar la voz con diversión, y con una risita suave y burlona, dio algunos pasos hasta quedar a la vista de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban sentados a la larga mesa.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto una de las mujeres mirándolo con recelo.

- Mi nombres es Matt Lemus – se presento haciendo una exagerada reverencia, sin que de su boca se borrara aquella sonrisa divertida, y todos pudieron ver aquel brillo de maliciosa determinación brillando en sus azules ojos.

- ¿Y como nos ayudara? – inquirió otra de las mujeres volviéndose hacía Lucius, intuyendo con acierto, que aquel jovencito había venido por invitación suya, ya que había sido el único que no se había mostrado asombrado por la intervención de aquel muchacho.

- Es verdad, es sólo un muchachito, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, no puede tener demasiada experiencia – comento uno de los hombres mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Señores, puedo verme joven, pero le aseguro que tengo la edad suficiente como para ayudarles; Ya verán que no tendrán que preocuparse por mi – respondió Matt sin dejar de sonreírles, apartando de su frente, los mechones castaños que caían ligeramente desordenados.

- Lemus trabaja como Investigador Privado dentro del Mundo Mágico, y fue uno de los que estuvo a cargo de dar con el paradero de Potter, por lo que tiene en su poder información que nos puede ser útil si queremos tenderle una emboscada a Potter – les informo Lucius sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Ya veo... ¿Y que nos puedes decir al respecto, jovencito? – pregunto uno de los hombres con curiosidad, observando a aquel joven que no parecía tener más de 25 años.

- Yo me acerque a él junto con otro compañero, y como teníamos el antecedente de que era capaz de percibir la presencia mágica de la gente a su alrededor, tuvimos que usar hechizos muy poderosos, que pudieran ocultar nuestra mágia – comenzó a explicarles sin dejar de sonreír, pero su rostro había cambiado, ya no era el de un jovencito emocionado, si no el de un adulto altanero que sabe lo que quiere, y la mejor forma de obtenerlo – No estuvimos cercas de él durante mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente como para percatarnos de los poderosos conjuros que bloquean su casa. Hay algunos que hacen la casa tanto de Potter como de los Weasley Inmarcable, y otros más de protección que la hacen casi impenetrable; La verdad es que son conjuros muy buenos y poderosos que tomaría demasiado tiempo franquear, así que si quieren mi opinión, no seria una buena idea tratar de atacar la casa, lo mejor es atacarlos fuera de esta... –

- Ya veo – comento uno de los hombres, meditando la información que acababan de escuchar.

- ¿Potter lleva alguna clase de protección cuando esta fuera de su hogar? – pregunto una de las mujeres.

- ¿Y que hay de su hijo? – inquirió otra con el mismo interés.

- Lamentablemente – intervino Lucius – Lemus no pudo averiguar nada sobre el hijo de Potter porque su trabajo era encontrarlo y avisar sobre su residencia en cuanto fuera encontrado, así que no tuvo tiempo de investigar sobre el niño, sin embargo – continúo antes de que los magos y brujas protestaran por aquello – Esta dispuesto a regresar una vez más para investigar las protecciones que rodean a aquel pequeño –

- La casa no es invisible para los Muggles, pero es imposible que un mago común la localice – volvió a explicar Matt sin dejar de sonreír – Al parecer hay hechizos muy poderosos que pueden bloquear la mágia que hay en la casa, para que nadie pueda detectar actividad mágica en ella, y ese mismo hechizo lo trae el señor Potter, y eso, junto con los cambios que a tenido con el tiempo, lo hacen irreconocible para quienes han dejado de verlo desde su última batalla contra el Señor Tenebroso, a menos claro, que busquen la cicatriz en su frente con mucho detenimiento, y eso se vería muy sospechoso, porque créanme, esa cicatriz ya no se le nota tanto como antes, por no decir que ya no se nota. No estoy seguro de si su hijo lleva la misma protección, pero es muy seguro que así sea; los Weasley también llevan esa protección cuando no se encuentran trabajando, ya que trabajan para el Ministerio Alemán –

La sala cayó en silencio, mientras todos y cada uno de los presentes pensaba en lo que había escuchado de aquel chico.

- ¿Y cuando comenzaras a investigar sobre el hijo de Potter? – fue la pregunta que rompió el silencio en exclamaciones de aceptación, haciendo que tanto Lucius como Matt sonrieran satisfechos de los resultados.

* * *

- ¿Y si te quedas esta noche? – pregunto Hermione intentando convencer al moreno, mientras junto a su esposo, lo acompañaban a él y a Ethan a la puerta.

- Ya es muy noche y no quiero causar molestias – respondió Harry sonriéndole agradecido. Hermione no lo había dejado marcharse, sobre todo porque se encontraba bastante alterado, así que le llamo a Ron y le pidió que recogiera a Ethan y trajera el auto de Harry a la casa, cosa que el pelirrojo hizo en seguida. Una vez reunidos en casa, habían dejado a Ethan leyendo uno de los tantos libros que Hermione tenía en su biblioteca, mientras los tres platicaban en la cocina con el pretexto de que prepararían la cena.

- Sabes que no es ninguna molestia amigo – contradijo Ron poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, intentando de esa forma que supiera que no estaba solo – Puedes quedarte en la casa el tiempo que gustes. Mi casa es tu casa, ¿Recuerdas? –

- Si, lo recuerdo – respondió Harry sonriéndole divertido – Y no sabes cuanto les agradezco todo el apoyo que me están dando, pero Hermione tiene razón, Ron, no puedo estar huyendo de esto. Dejare que Draco averigüe todo lo que quiera, a final de cuentas no será mucho, el Tratado Mágico me protege y protege a Ethan –

- Es verdad – coincidió Hermione – El Tratado Mágico de Identidad los protege a ambos; A Malfoy le será difícil encontrar la información que busca –

- Pero no imposible – observo Ron, y los tres se quedaron en silencio. Era verdad, siempre había forma de conseguir cierta información.

- No importa lo que suceda, Harry, sabes que estamos contigo y que te apoyaremos en lo que haga falta – le recordó Hermione aforrándolo del brazo con tristeza.

- Lo sé, Hermione – respondió Harry asintiendo con seriedad.

- Es verdad, no estas sólo, en todo caso, quien debe preocuparse es él – coincidió Ron asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry.

- Yo también estoy aquí – intervino por primera vez Ethan, y aquello llamó la atención de los adultos, porque de regular, Ethan jamás se entrometía en sus platicas; Sabía cuando debía mantenerse al margen de lo que hablaban los demás, pero en esta ocasión había decidido intervenir – Estoy aquí contigo, papá – le dijo sonriéndole con cariño, mientras sus grises ojos brillaban con calidez al contemplar a su padre, a la persona que más quería en el mundo – Y puedo ser muy pequeño aún, pero estoy aquí y te quiero mucho –

- Lo sé campeón, lo sé – respondió Harry hincándose para abrazarlo, sintiendo los bracitos de su hijo rodearlo con fuerza, intentando mostrarle que pese a ser pequeño, también podía ser de ayuda.

- ¿Lo ves?, ya somos tres los que te estamos apoyando – comento Hermione sonriendo enternecida ante la imagen frente a sus ojos.

- Y no importa lo que pase, estaremos contigo – le aseguro Ron, completamente dispuesto a romperle el cuello a Malfoy, si decidía volver a hacer sufrir a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Tenía mucho trabajo, pero por el momento esa no era su prioridad, ya Dilan se encargaría de solucionar los problemas que pudieran surgieran en su ausencia, por algo le pagaba la cantidad que le pagaba.

- ¿Mando llamarme, amo Malfoy? – pregunto una voz profunda y rasposa tras él, y volviéndose sobre sus talones, contemplo al viejo Elfo Domestico de saltones ojos violetas, aquella servicial criatura que desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, y más durante La Segunda Guerra, se había convertido en su fiel amigo y confidente; La única criatura por la que él sentía aprecio. Ahora estaba algo más viejo que en aquellos tiempos, pero aún así la mágia de los Elfos Domésticos siempre había sido poderosa, y cuanto más viejos, más sabios y poderosos; Era lo mismo que con los magos.

- Así es Kerpel – respondió caminando hasta el Elfo, que lejos de sentir miedo, hizo una reverencia ante el rubio.

- Usted dirá, amo –

- Necesito que investigues algo... Algo sobre Harry Potter... ¿Lo recuerdas? – inquirió Draco, mirándolo ansioso y a la vez nervioso, intentando ocultar aquellas emociones que le asaltaban al traer a flote aquellos recuerdos. Pudo ver al viejo Elfo levantar sus ojos hacía él con el reconocimiento e el interés brillando en las orbes violetas antes de hablar.

- El Chico-Que-Vivió, el muchacho del que el joven amo esta enamorado, aquel que venció al señor tenebroso en séptimo año, un chico de brillantes ojos verdes como la esmeralda, y desastroso cabello negro como la noche – respondió sin dudar, y Draco casi sonrió ante eso.

- Así es Kerpel. Es bueno saber que tu memoria aún funciona – comento divertido. Aquel Elfo fue el primero de todos los que le rodeaban, en percatarse de sus sentimientos por el gryffindor, y siempre le dio sabios consejos al respecto, ayudándolo a entender aquel sentimiento primero, y a ganarse el corazón de aquel testarudo león después, lastima que no siempre escuchara los consejos de aquella sabia criatura, porque si lo hubiera hecho, no habría cometido los errores que cometió, y por los que aún seguía sufriendo.

- ¿Y que desea el amo que haga? – pregunto el Elfo con suavidad, sabiendo que se había sumido en sus recuerdos, y que su voz lo traería de regreso al presente.

- Él se encuentra viviendo aquí en Alemania, y fui a visitarlo para hablar con él. no es necesario que diga que esta muy molesto y no quiso hablar conmigo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que tenía un hijo... – comenzó a explicarle, sabiendo que el Elfo le prestaba completa atención, y que no lo interrumpiría hasta que terminara – Tendrá a lo mucho nueve años, y Harry me dijo que la madre del niño murió cuando éste nació, pero se niega a darme la edad de su hijo, y ahora me siento un tanto confundido... Siempre que hablamos del niño él se tensa y se pone agresivo, no le gusta que hable de su hijo, y comienzo a sospechar que no hay una madre, que ese hijo es de Harry... Y mío... Yo... No tengo como probarlo. Fui al Ministerio Alemán en busca de los registros de nacimiento del niño porque eso puede darme varias respuestas, pero parece que hay una especie de contrato mágico que protege cualquier tipo de información sobre Harry o Ethan, así que lo que quiero, es que vayas al Ministerio Alemán y busques los registros de nacimiento de ese niño... ¿Crees poder? –

- No será fácil traer esa información de un lugar como el Ministerio, pero haré todo lo que pueda – respondió el Elfo, y haciendo una nueva reverencia, desapareció con un suave "Pop".

Durante algunos segundos, Draco se quedo observando el lugar en el que el Elfo había estado antes de desaparecer, confiando en que si había alguien que podría ayudarlo con eficacia y fidelidad, ese será sin lugar a dudad Kerpel.

* * *

- ¿Sabes?, creo que tu plan tiene un pequeñísimo problema, Lucius – comento Matt mientras observaba al hombre rubio sentado tras su finísimo escritorio.

- Y yo creo que te tomas demasiadas confianzas – observo Lucius, dándole a su tono un claro matiz de advertencia.

- Lucius, te recuerdo que yo no soy uno de tus tantos seguidores, nosotros somos socios. Estoy ayudándote no por servirte, y ni mucho menos porque te tenga miedo, lo hago porque hacerlo me beneficia a mi, así que espero que halla quedado claro que yo trabajo para mi mismo – declaro Matt, y auque sonreía divertido, el frió brillo en sus azules ojos desmentía aquel gesto amigable y tranquilo, dándole la pauta a Lucius de que hablaba muy en serio.

- Todo un Slytherin a final de cuentas – comento Lucius restándole importancia por el momento – Haz lo que quieras, pero si arruinas mis planes, te juro que te destrozare con mis propias manos –

- Descuida, ya te lo había dicho, sólo me importa algo, en cuanto lo obtenga me quitare de tu camino y no volverás a saber de mi – concedió Matt sin dejar de sonreír divertido.

- Me parece perfecto – acepto Lucius sonriendo de lado - ¿Y que es ese pequeño fallo que según tú, tiene mi plan? –

- Vaya, por fin me escuchas – comento Matt sonriendo irónico – Pues es simple, han estado hablando de el hijo de Potter como un mago, pero nadie lo ha visto, ¿Y si es un Squib? –

- Estarás bromeando... Es el hijo de Potter, no creo que sea ningún Squib, debe ser un mago muy poderoso – negó Lucius sin permitirse mostrar el ligero miedo que lo había embargado al escuchar aquello, porque había sido algo que no había tomado en cuenta – En todo cado encárgate de averiguarlo cuando estés allá –

- Ya imaginaba que no lo habías tomado a consideración. Esta bien, me haré cargo de averiguar eso también y te traeré la información lo más pronto que me sea posible – accedió Matt, y sin dejar de sonreír divertido, salió del despacho.

- Es un muchachito engreído – murmuro Lucius una vez que se hubo quedado solo – Pero no me interesa, mientras no me estorbe y haga lo que necesito de él, lo dejare que haga lo que le plazca, y quien sabe, si es de utilidad, quizás podríamos dejarlo con vida... –

* * *

**_Holas de nuevo!!_**

**_Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!! n.n_**

**_Espero les sea de su agrado y puedan dejarme sus comentarios. Una de ustedes me había preguntado si tenía más historias, y pues yo puedo recomendarles la de Herencia Veela que en estos momentos me encuentro escribiendo, y va por su capitulo 3! Si quieren ver el resto de mis historias, sólo den click a mi nombre, y ello los llevara a mi historias donde estan todas las historias que he escrito n.n_**

**_Bueno, me retiro! Gracias por sus comentarios!! Saludos!!_**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**Capitulo 9:**

Draco no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala de su casa. Kerpel todavía no había regresado, y aunque sabía que era imposible que regresara tan rápido, no podía parar de sentirse nervioso, esperando y rogando por que el Elfo regresara lo antes posible, aunque como buen Malfoy que era, su rostro no mostraba ni pizca de aquel nerviosismo.

- _"Vamos Draco, contrólate, Kerpel tiene la orden de regresar en cuanto encuentre lo que le has mandado a buscar…"_ – pensó intentando controlar su nerviosismo, y estaba por dar la décimo sexta vuelta a la sala, cuando escucho el singular "Pop" que anunciaba el regreso de Kerpel.

Tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo al encuentro del Elfo, y algunos segundos después, Kerpel se le unió en la sala. Lucia ligeramente nervioso, pero entre sus manos tenía un pergamino amarillento y viejo, que hizo que el corazón de Draco diera un vuelco.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – no pudo evitar preguntar, y ni se molesto en ocultar la ansiedad que sentía, no por nada Kerpel había sido su confidente durante años.

-Kerpel encontró lo que el amo Draco lo mando buscar – confirmo el Elfo haciendo una reverencia mientras le extendía el pergamino, que Draco tomo con manos temblorosas.

Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, se pregunto si en realidad quería leerlo. Hasta ahora había podido mantener viva la esperanza de que Harry no hubiera rehecho su vida con alguien más, aún pese a la existencia de aquel pequeño, pero sabía que una vez que leyera aquello, ya no habría marcha atrás, y no estaba seguro de querer leerlo y encontrar el nombre de alguien más junto al de Harry.

- No es malo pelear por alguien a quien se quiere, amo Draco, y el joven Harry no pudo haberlo olvidado tan pronto cuando lo amaba más que a su vida misma – le dijo el Elfo, y cuando el rubio observó los enormes ojos violetas del viejo Elfo, supo que no le importaba si en aquella acta había un nombre al lado del de Harry, él lucharía por recuperarlo, por demostrarle que lo amaba, y que en esta ocasión, se quedaría a su lado.

Asintió en dirección al Elfo para mostrarle el agradecimiento por su apoyo, y aún con manos temblorosas, se animó a desdoblar la carta.

No perdió tiempo y busco el nombre de los padres, encontrándose con una enorme sorpresas: Que sólo estaba el nombre del moreno, después de la palabra "Padre gestante", modo en que se dirigían en el Mundo Mágico, al hombre que llevaba adelante un embarazo.

Aturdido por aquel descubrimiento que confirmaba sus dudas y revivía sus esperanzas, se dejo caer en el sillón dispuesto a leer con detenimiento el acta. Lo primero que descubrió, fue que el acta había sido expedida en Alemania, aunque aquello no le asombró demasiado. Después de bajar un poco más su mirada por aquel pergamino, se fijo en la fecha de nacimiento del niño.

- 13 de Agosto de 1998... – leyó en voz alta, intentando focalizar aquella época en su mente – Casi seis meses después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort… - murmuró, y casi enseguida, aquella fastidiosa vocecilla se hizo presente.

- _"Y siete meses después de que decidieras terminar con él"_ – le recordó con crueldad, haciendo que Draco comprendiera algo que hizo que su estomago se retorciera ante el conocimiento.

- Cuando decidí terminar con él, ya tenía algunas semanas embarazado… - murmuró acongojado, preguntándose por qué el moreno nunca le había dicho nada.

- _"Puede que no lo supiera"_ – razono la vocecita, y casi en seguida, agrego: - _"O puede que estuviera buscando la forma de decirte, cuando decidiste terminar con él"_ –

Aquello fue más de lo que Draco podía soportar; Aún recordaba el dolor brillando en las acuosas orbes verdes, mientras el moreno le pedía casi con desesperación que le explicara el por qué de aquella decisión tan drástica,

- _"Después de como lo trataste aquella vez, no es de asombrarse que no halla querido decirte que estaba embarazado"_ – comentó la vocecita con tono crítico, y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

* * *

No había podido dormir bien, así que a primera hora de la mañana, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su despacho, en donde se mantuvo intentando ponerse al corriente en la historia que había dejado pendiente dos días atrás, y sin embargo, nada de lo que escribía lo complacía.

Molesto por no haber podido avanzar nada, golpeo su puño contra el grueso escritorio de caoba, gruñendo improperios en busca de liberar algo de la tensión que había ido acumulando con el paso de las horas.

Aunque lo había intentado, no había podido evitar recordar lo sucedido con Draco el día anterior, y aquello dio la pauta a que los recuerdos que guardaba recelosamente en lo más profundo de su mente, despertaran de su letargo.

- Maldito rubio endemoniado – murmuró furioso, pero se detuvo al sentir la magia de Ethan moviéndose en la habitación del pequeño, sabiendo que su hijo acababa de despertar por fin – Demonios, no he hecho el desayuno – recordó, y se apresuro a levantarse de la silla de piel negra.

-Buenos días, papá – saludó Ethan en cuanto lo vio salir del despacho en donde regularmente se encontraba cuando estaba trabajando, pero una sola mirada le basto para saber que éste no había dormido bien, claro, eso siempre y cuando hubiera podido dormir.

- Buenos días, hijo – respondió Harry sonriéndole cariñoso mientras revolvía los oscuros y rebeldes mechones – No he hecho el desayuno, así que tendrás que esperarte algunos minutos más –

- No te preocupes – le respondió Ethan sonriéndole con calidez, mientras veía a su padre dirigirse a las escaleras para bajar a preparar el desayuno.

Observándolo bajar las escaleras, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había sucedido el día de ayer, que había dejado a su padre mucho más serio y distraído que antes. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero por las pocas frases que había alcanzado a captar en la casa de sus tíos, sabía que tenía que ver con aquel hombre rubio, de hecho, desde que aquel hombre había aparecido en sus vidas, su padre parecía más distraído, molesto y hasta nervioso, aunque no terminaba de comprender cómo era posible que aquel hombre desatara esas reacciones en su papá, cuando era el hombre mas paciente y tranquilo que Ethan hubiera conocido jamás.

- _"Pues ya no permitiré que siga haciéndolo sufrir"_ – pensó con determinación – _"Nadie puede venir a arruinar nuestra tranquila vida, mucho menos después de todo lo que mi papá a sufrido, no ahora que a logrado recuperar su tranquilidad"_ – y con ese pensamiento, bajo las escaleras esperando reunirse con su padre en la cocina para intentar ayudarlo en lo que hiciera falta.

* * *

- Sigues preocupado – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y a Ron no le quedo más remedio que sonreír a su esposa, que lo observaba desde la puerta de la recamara.

- Seria imposible no estarlo – murmuró observando a su castaña y hermosa esposa, sonriéndole con nostalgia, mientras su voz reflejaba la tristeza que sentía – Pensé que ahora podría vivir tranquilo después de todo lo que le ha sucedido… Primero Voldemort mata a sus padres cuando él es apenas un bebe, luego, tiene que ir a vivir a casa de sus dementes tíos que lo maltratan durante años sin que nadie haga algo por evitarlo, y cuando por fin es salvado, descubre que su vida no era lo que le habían hecho creer… Era un mago, al igual que lo habían sido sus padres, pero no cualquier mago, si no uno muy poderoso, y también famoso dentro de las Comunidades Mágicas… Pero como siempre, no podía haber sólo felicidad en su vida, y descubrió que era famoso porque había derrotado a un Mago Tenebroso, el mismo que arrebato la vida a sus padres cuando sólo era un bebé, y que pese a todo lo que la gente quería creer, no estaba muerto, si no que esperaba la oportunidad para regresar al poder y matarlo como había sido su plan original... Cuando entro a Hogwarts, era un niño demasiado inocente e ingenuo, a pesar de todas las desgracias por las que había pasado, sin embargo, el Mundo Mágico le quito eso y lo obligo a madurar... Poco a poco fue aprendiendo a sujetar correctamente su varita, a conjurar hechizos letales y a defenderse con todos los recursos de los que era capaz, a matar, aún cuando nunca quiso hacerlo, a vivir cuidándose las espaldas porque había cientos de personas dispuestas a matarlo... Es asombroso pensar que aunque la gente siempre lo lastimo, él nunca perdió su nobleza, esas ganas de ayudar al prójimo, aunque el prójimo jamás lo mereció... Cuando la guerra se desato por fin, Harry parecía cada día más abatido: La gente moría a su alrededor y los que sobrevivían lo culpaban por no terminar con esa locura... Y justo cuando parecía que Harry no podría seguir aguantando todo eso, apareció Malfoy en su vida, y contra todo lo pensado, se convirtió en un apoyo para Harry... Todo estaba bien hasta que el maldito hurón decidió darle la espalda a Harry en el momento en el que más lo necesito... – su voz se contrajo por la rabia ante el recuerdo, y Hermione, quien había permanecido en el quicio de la puerta escuchando, se acerco hasta él para abrazarlo, conciente de los sentimientos de su esposo ante aquellos recuerdos que llevaban enterrados más años de los que podía recordar – Pocos meses después se llevo acabo la pelea decisiva... Era matar o morir... Recuerdo que Harry se encontraba muy nervioso e inseguro, y que los hechizos que lanzaba, no eran ni la mitad de buenos que durante los entrenamientos, lo que llevo a muchos de los que se encontraban con nosotros, a pensar que habían depositado sus esperanzas en un niño asustado, y sin embargo, lo protegieron y lo obligaron a rezagarse, a que peleara lo menos posible para evitar que se cansara o saliera lastimado antes de tiempo... Conforme el tiempo en aquel combate paso, Harry se fue mostrando más seguro, y junto con ello, sus conjuros fueron más letales... Cuando el momento decisivo llego, no pudimos estar con él, los Mortígafos nos lo impidieron, aunque no hubiera servido de mucho, porque casi al instante de que empezaron la pelea, un campo de fuerza nos impidió interferir... En algunos momentos lo vi caer alcanzado por alguno de los hechizos que no logro esquivar, pero siempre lograba levantarse, y cada vez que lo veía caer, no podía evitar contener la respiración asustado, rezando por que se levantara de nuevo, y lo hacía... Voldemort no estaba en mejor condición, ya que Harry también logro tocarlo en varias ocasiones con hechizos potentes, sin embargo, parecía más fresco que Harry, y eso me asustaba... En varias ocasiones intente ayudarlo, pero ese escudo no me lo permitía, me repelía al igual que lo hacía con cualquiera que intentara pasarlo o destruirlo, ya fuera bueno o malo... – Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo la frustración en la voz del pelirrojo. Ella no había estado en la batalla, porque Ron había insistido en que permaneciera en el cuartel, y aunque conocía la historia que la mayoría de los presentes habían narrado sobre la batalla final, el pelirrojo se había negado a contarle, a tener q1ue revivir de nuevo aquel infierno, así que escucharlo después de tanto tiempo, le había sorprendido bastante. Para ella, tener que esperar había supuesto una tortura mucho peor que mil Cruciatus, sobre todo porque a cada rato llegaban heridos o incluso muertos, y sólo podía rogar porque su por aquel entonces novio, y su mejor amigo casi hermano, no llegaran entre aquellos que ya no podrían ver la conclusión de aquélla nefasta guerra – Pronto hubo un resplandor cegador proveniente de aquel escudo que les protegía de los demás – siguió relatando Ron, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la castaña – Casi al mismo tiempo, un sonido estremecedor lleno el lugar obligándonos a cerrar los ojos y cubrir oídos en busca de mitigar el ensordecedor sonido... Cuando por fin pudimos ver, el enorme escudo había desaparecido y el pasto parecía haber sido consumido por el fuego... Sin perder el tiempo me dirigí hacía ahí rezando porque Harry aún estuviera con vida, y no tarde en ver a Voldemort y a Harry de pie en medio de aquel páramo desolado... Ambos demasiado heridos, con la sangre escurriendo y sus ropas rasgadas, pero de pie, mirándose con odio visceral... Aquella visión me obligo a detenerme. Los dos se veían demasiado cansados, pero si juzgábamos por apariencias, era Harry quien peor se veía: Respiraba trabajosamente, y se notaba que le costaba demasiado trabajo mantenerse de pie, pero entonces sucedió lo inesperado: Voldemort soltó su varita, y casi puedo recordar el sonido de la madera golpeando contra el suelo... Al segundo siguiente, un gemido escapo de sus labios, y se desplomo al suelo... Durante algunos segundos me sentí aturdido; No terminaba de comprender lo que había sucedido, y me negaba a sentirme feliz antes de tiempo, pero al no ver movimiento en aquel cuerpo laxo en el suelo, por fin tuve la certeza de que había terminado, y fue entonces que me volví hacía Harry deseoso de compartir esa victoria con él, porque lo había logrado, había mandado a ese maldito bastardo al otro mundo, pero justo entonces, lo vi cerrar los ojos y dejar caer su varita al tiempo que se desplomaba en el suelo con una sonrisa triste… Toda aquella tranquilidad se esfumo, y sin perder el tiempo, corrí a su lado rogando porque no estuviera muerto, y una vez que comprobé que aún estaba vivo, lo lleve a San Mungo sin perder el tiempo, tan sólo dirigiendo una última mirada al campo de batalla, para constatar que la pelea había terminado, y que los nuestros se encontraban deteniendo a los pocos Mortígafos que no habían logrado darse a la fuga… En cuanto llegue, los Sanadores se hicieron cargo de él, y mientras, yo intentaba convencerme de que se salvaría, de que todo estaría bien, pero la espera ante cualquier noticia sobre su salud era insoportable… Ya no recuerdo cuanto tardaron en salir, quizás fueron siete o nueve horas, pero cuando uno de los Sanadores salió, su expresión me hizo temer lo peor… Saber que dentro de él había otra vida que también luchaba por vivir, y que Harry intentaba salvar a un acosta de la suya propia, fue demasiado para mi… No pude evitar sentirme miserable por no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo, y me odie por ello, pero sobre todo, odie al mundo por tratarlo de esa forma, por no permitirle ser feliz como merecía… - Hermione pudo escuchar la voz de su esposo quebrarse ante el recuerdo de aquellos momentos, pero lo entendía a la perfección, porque también para ella la espera ante cualquier noticia sobre ellos había sido un tormento, y cuando por fin se entero de que ambos se encontraban en San Mungo, no se detuvo a preguntar por el ganador, no le interesaba, sólo deseaba saber que ellos estaban bien. Cuando se topo con Ron y comprobó que no tenía heridas demasiado serias, se sintió tranquila, pero enterarse de que Harry luchaba en aquellos momentos por su vida, le arrebato aquella pequeña felicidad, y las horas que pasaron esperando cualquier noticia sobre su salud, fue mucho mas que un tormento, hasta que por fin, uno de los Sanadores salió, y no pudo evitar temer lo peor ante la expresión que llevaba; Enterarse que su amigo estaba grave, y embarazado, fue más de lo que pudo soportar y rompió a llorar desconsolada, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué aquellas cosas le pasaban a gente tan buena y noble cono lo era Harry – Lo odie, en ese momento odie a Draco Malfoy más de lo que creí poder hacerlo – confesó Ron apretando los dientes y los puños, ya sin importarle que las lagrimar corrieran libres por su rostro. No se avergonzaba de ello - Ya no sólo deseaba ir a partirle la cara, deseaba matarlo con mis propias manos, sentir su sangre escurriendo entre mis dedos, ver como la vida abandonaba sus endemoniados ojos, y en ese momento no me habría importado ir a Azkaban si conseguía mi objetivo, pero no me lo permitiste, porque era en este momento en que Harry más nos necesitaría… Cuando por fin lo estabilizaron y pudimos verlo, contarle lo del bebé fue difícil, pero él no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo se limito a dirigir sus apagados ojos hacia la ventana, y perderse en sus pensamientos; Ni siquiera lloro, y eso me hizo sentir mucho peor, porque sabía que estaba demasiado lastimado, tanto, que ya no fue capaz de expresar aquel dolor a través de gritos o llantos… Duro bastantes días en recuperación, y cuando por fin lo dejaron salir, en verdad pensé que los estudios lograrías distraer un poco su mente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que dado su estado, estaba recibiendo clases particulares, pero no fue así, y aún ahora no puedo evitar pensar que de no haber sido por que regrese por ese libro, él se habría suicidado… Aquello me dio la pauta de la magnitud con que Harry sentía todo aquel dolor, y trate de ayudarlo, ambos lo hicimos, pero él se negaba a dejarse ayudar, sólo quería hundirse en aquel abismo, perderse dentro de él para siempre, y eso me desesperaba y dolía… -

- Fue entonces que tomamos la decisión de alejarlo de el entorno que tantos recuerdos le traía – comentó Hermione con la voz entrecortada por el recuerdo de aquellos días, pero sabiendo que Ron ya no era capaz de continuar – Para cuando nos graduamos, logramos convencerlo de irnos a vivir a Alemania, y aunque no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, accedió. Pensamos que de esa forma, su salud emocional mejoraría pronto, pero no fue así, y volvió a intentar suicidarse… Era desesperante verlo hundirse sin desear o aceptar la ayuda, y justo cuando perdíamos las esperanzas, nació Ethan… En verdad fue un regalo del cielo, porque gracias a él, Harry poco a poco fue recuperando sus ganas de vivir y salir adelante, ya si no por él mismo, por su hijo, a quien pese a todo lo que pensábamos al inicio, amó con todo su ser… -

- Gracias a Ethan, Harry fue recuperando las ganas de vivir y la libertad de disfrutar de su vida – intervino Ron ahora un poco más relajado ante el recuerdo del nacimiento de Ethan – Poco a poco fue superando el dolor por la muerte de tanta gente, sobre todo de la que quería y estimaba… Había arrastrado consigo todo ese sufrimiento, pero por fin se mostraba dispuesto a afrontarlo, y cuando apenas comenzaba a vivir con tranquilidad y felicidad, ese imbécil llega trayendo con él desagradables recuerdos, creyéndose con el derecho de ser escuchado después de todo el daño a que ha causado… -

- Pero Harry es fuerte, y el amor por su hijo le ayudara a salir adelante… - comentó Hermione, aunque ella misma intentaba convencerse de sus palabras, preguntándose internamente, como reaccionaria el pequeño ante una noticia como esa, porque si bien era un niño inteligente, había cosas para las que el tiempo no lograba prepárate.

- Espero que tengas razón – murmuró Ron aún algo inseguro.

- Casi siempre la tengo, mi amor – bromeo Hermione para intentar alivianar el ambiente, y logro que una sonrisa aflorara en el rostro del pelirrojo – Será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde –

Ron se limito a asentir y se apresuro a terminar de cambiarse.

* * *

_**Holas! Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado! n.n Y quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un momento de su tan presiado tiempo, en escribirme sus comentarios, que a mi me ayudan mucho para ver como perciben la historia n.n**_

_**Un saludo a Alejandra Chii, Tsuzuki Yami, Fran Ktrin Black, y mila22, que me dejaron sus comentarios! A los que pueda, yo les respondo sus comentarios, a lo que no, igual les agradezco muchisimo el apoyo! n.n**_

_**Saludos!!**_


	10. CAPITULO 10

**Capitulo 10:**

- ¡Bravo!, ¡Bravo! – vitoreó Ethan cuando Harry termino de tocar la melodía en piano – ¿Ahora puedo intentarlo yo? –  
- El trato fue que yo tocaba, y tú te irías a dormir terminando la melodía, ¿No es así, jovencito? – le recordó Harry con voz tranquila, sonriéndole cariñoso.  
- Awww, ¡Pero quiero tocar! – se quejó Ethan haciendo un puchero.  
- Eso no te funcionará en esta ocasión, jovencito, hicimos un trato y ahora te toca a ti cumplirlo – le respondió Harry impasible.  
- ¿Ni siquiera un pedacito de la melodía? – intento convencerlo Ethan, haciendo que su voz sonara lo más suplicante, y mirándolo con cara de perrito abandonado.  
- Ni siquiera un pedacito – acotó Harry sonriéndole divertido – Ahora ve a lavarte los dientes, que en unos minutos más subo a... – pero el sonido del timbre le interrumpió.  
- ¡Yo abro! – exclamó Ethan, y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta para evitar ir a dormir.

En cuanto la abrió y contemplo a aquel hombre rubio, se irguió, y con fría elegancia, lo recorrió con la mirada.  
- ¿Se le ofrecía algo? – le preguntó por fin, y su voz sonó fría y distante, pero sin llegar a ser maleducado.  
- Quisiera hablar con tu padre – le respondió Draco con voz impersonal, pensando en que de pronto, ese niño se estaba comportando con él, como lo había hecho con aquel otro hombre.  
- ¿No cree que es muy noche para estar importunando? – le preguntó Ethan, y le dirigió una mirada reprobadora, sin cambiar su tono frió e indiferente.

Por suerte, Draco no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque en ese momento, Harry apareció en el pasillo.  
- ¿Quién es, Ethan? – le pregunto acercándose.  
- ¡Nadie papá! – exclamó Ethan cerrándole la puerta al rubio en las narices – Sólo un vendedor ambulante –

Sin embargo, el timbre volvió a sonar, y ante la mueca fastidiada de su pequeño, Harry se acerco a abrir.  
- Dra... Draco... – murmuró cuando lo vio.  
- Tienes un niño muy simpático, Harry – le saludo a su vez Draco, mirando de reojo al pequeño, que le sostuvo la mirada retante y frió.

Harry desvió la mirada hacía Ethan, preguntándose por qué su hijo había hecho algo así, si apenas comenzaba a conocer a Draco.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó no obstante, manteniendo el control sobre su voz impersonal.  
- Necesito que hablemos – le respondió Draco, y la mirada que le dirigió, le bastó a Harry para saber de lo que quería que hablaran.  
- Ethan, ve a lavarte los dientes, en unos minutos voy a arroparte – le ordeno, y aunque Ethan hubiera deseado protestar, no lo hizo, porque el tono serio de su padre, no admitía replica alguna.  
- Esta bien – respondió resignado, pero antes de irse, le dirigió una fría mirada a aquel hombre – Buenas noches, señor – y diciendo esto, se retiro hacía las escaleras.

Harry apenas se aseguro que su hijo subiera las escaleras, antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirle una mirada gélida a Draco. Al mismo tiempo, el rubio pudo sentir la mágia de Harry rodeándolos a ambos.  
- Habla lo que tengas que hablar y lárgate – le acotó Harry antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada, y aunque su voz fue bajita, destilaba frialdad y veneno en cada palabra – Pero escucha bien lo que te digo, porque no lo repetiré de nuevo, y tampoco consentiré que sigas haciendo lo que quieres: Me dirás lo que vayas a decirme, y después de eso te marcharas de Alemania y nos dejaras en paz a mi hijo y a mi –  
- A nuestro hijo, Harry – le corrigió Draco, y ante la mirada asombrada del moreno, le mostró el acta de nacimiento de Ethan.  
- ¡No es tu hijo, Draco! – le atajó Harry recobrándose de la sorpresa inicial, y arrebatándole el acta de las manos.  
- Ethan nació en agosto de 1998, lo que quiere decir que ahora tiene ocho años, y que cuando tú y yo terminamos, tenías dos meses de embarazo – le dijo Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por mantener el control de si mismo. Ya había olvidado lo fácil que el moreno lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.  
- ¡También pudo haber sido un parto prematuro, so tonto! – le espetó Harry molesto.  
- ¡No me creas idiota, Harry! – grito Draco ya molesto por las constantes negativas del Gryffindor, presintiendo que no importase que tan algo gritaran, nadie los podría escuchar – La única forma de que Ethan tenga la edad que tiene, halla nacido en el momento que nació, y no sea mi hijo, es que justo después de que termináramos, te hubieras metido a la cama con el primer estúpido que vieras, ¿Acaso el despecho te orillo a comportarte como...? – pero no terminó la frase, porque antes de eso, el puño de Harry se estrello con fuerza en su rostro, haciéndolo que diera unos cuantos pasos hacía tras debido al impacto, antes de que lograra recuperar el equilibrio.  
- ¡Que tu fueras un bastardo, no significa que yo también fuera a caer tan bajo como para revolcarme con el primer idiota que se me parara enfrente! – le espetó Harry furioso.

Durante algunos segundos, Draco lo observó asombrado, y aunque una parte de él estaba furiosa porque Harry seguía negándose a decirle la verdad, y aparte lo había golpeado, también sabía que se lo merecía, porque esa frase que había lanzado a causa de la frustración, había sido demasiado hiriente y completamente falsa; Él mejor que nadie sabía que durante todo el tiempo que anduvieron, Harry fue mucho más fiel que él, y que después de haber terminado, tuvo que enfocarse de lleno en los entrenamientos para sobrevivir a la batalla final que ya se veía venir.  
- Entonces, ¿Por qué no hay otro nombre junto al tuyo? – le preguntó sobándose la mejilla en donde Harry le había soltado el puñetazo, intentando que su voz sonara calmada, aunque más bien había sonado frustrada - ¿Dónde esta el verdadero padre del niño? –  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Draco – le acotó Harry dándole la espalda mientras sujetaba la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a entrar en la casa; Antes de volver a hablar, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizar sus nervios y calmar el coraje que sentía bullir en su interior – Es mejor que te marches y no regreses. Aquí ya no hay nada para ti, todo lo que pudo haber, lo abandonaste aquélla noche en La Sala de Los Menesteres sin contemplación alguna –  
- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó Draco, y fue el sonido derrotado y dolido en la voz del rubio, lo que detuvo a Harry de girar la perilla para abrir la puerta y entrar a su casa, más no se volvió, permaneció de espaldas a él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras escuchaba – Aquella noche cometí el peor error de mi vida, y no ha pasado una sola noche en que no me arrepienta de ello, en que no extrañe el sonido de tus risas, el brillo de tus ojos, tu buen humor y tu positivismo, y en más de una ocasión desee tener en mis manos un Giratiempo para regresar a aquella noche y evitar decir todo aquello, para evitar perder lo único que realmente importó en mi vida, para evitar perderte a ti... No me di cuenta en ese instante, pero cuando salí de esa habitación, no sólo renuncie a ti, también renuncia a ser feliz... –  
- Es triste que te hallas dado cuenta tan tarde – murmuró Harry en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que el rubio lo escuchara con claridad, intentando sin éxito, que su voz no denotara la tristeza que sentía.  
- Voldemort iba a matar a mis padres, Harry – intentó explicarle, aprovechando que parecía estar dispuesto a escucharlo, aunque aquello sonó más a una suplica que a una explicación, pero no le importo, ahora ya no tenía importancia que rogara, no si con eso podía obtener aunque fuera una pequeña oportunidad de volver a estar a su lado – No tenía más remedio que unirme a él, y no quería que te lastimaran, por eso decidí romper cualquier relación contigo, porque de esa forma, aún si mis barreras mentales no funcionaban y Voldemort lograba leer mi mente, no me podría usar para llegar a ti, ya que tú no confiarías en mi... Lo hice por protegerlos... –  
- Aún si por eso hubiera sido, tenía derecho a saber – habló Harry, aún dándole la espalda, e intentando que su voz sonara indiferente, aunque no logro desterrar del todo aquel matiz de dolor – Con esa decisión no sólo destruiste tu vida, Draco, también destruiste la mía; Tomaste una decisión por mi, sin saber lo que yo diría o haría, y ahora estas enfrentando las consecuencias de ello... Lo siento, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti... –  
- ¡Te lo suplico, Harry! – pidió Draco, y antes que Harry lograra darle la vuelta a la perilla, Draco lo tomo de la mano hincándose a su lado.

Lentamente, Harry se volvió para contemplar a Draco, y se asombro al ver los ojos brillosos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.  
- Sé que fui un estúpido, se que cometí muchos errores y que no tenía derecho a elegir por ti en algo que también te afectaría, pero en ese momento me pareció lo mejor para ambos... Yo... Yo tenía pensado hablar contigo después de que la batalla terminara si es que salía con vida, pero te mantuvieron en San Mungo durante muchos días, y en Hogwarts te mantuvieron constantemente vigilado y en clases particulares, lo que me impidió acercarme. Lo intente en muchas ocasiones, pero me fue imposible llegar hasta ti, y de pronto, un día me entere de que habías desaparecido del Londres Mágico junto con Granger y Weasley. Te busque, ¡Juro que te busque!, pero los Weasley se negaban a decirme tu paradero, argumentaban que no lo sabían, y ni aún los mejores investigadores pudieron dar contigo, y te busque por más de dos años... – le explico, aferrando con decisión el brazo de Harry para evitar que se le fuera, y no le importo que su voz se escuchara desesperada, o que aquélla maldita lágrima escapara de su ojo con rebeldía.  
- Son palabras que en aquel momento me habrían convencido, pero has tardado ocho años en decirlas, Draco – le dijo Harry intentando que su voz no temblara demasiado, aún cuando una parte de él pedía a gritos que lo abrazara y le perdonara todo lo que había sucedido – En verdad lo siento… Quizás… Quizás lo mejor sea que cada quien siga su camino y… - pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios de Draco, que desesperado ante lo que escuchaba, se levanto y aprisionando a Harry entre su cuerpo y la puerta, lo beso con desesperación.

Durante algunos segundos Harry no se movió, demasiado asombrado ante lo que Draco estaba haciendo, y cuando lo hizo, no fue exactamente para separarlo. Había anhelado durante noches enteras sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos una vez más con aquella misma pasión, que no fue consciente de cuando comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Las manos de Draco aferraron el cuerpo moreno con posesividad mientras ambas lenguas se enlazaban intentando ganar terreno la una sobre la otra. Habían sido tantas noches de desear aquello, que no se detuvo a pensar en nada, sólo en saborear de nuevo aquellos labios, de poder volver a tocar aquel cuerpo que durante años le había sido negado, y pronto, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Harry, zafando la camisa para poder introducir ambas manos y tocar la cálida piel morena.  
- Draco, detente – pidió Harry apartando la boca mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración.  
- Por favor, Harry, te lo suplico – pidió Draco en un susurro desesperado intentando normalizar su agitada respiración, sin apartar el rostro del de Harry, apoyando su frente en la del moreno buscando aquellos labios que el moreno ya no le permitía alcanzar – Sólo… Sólo dame la oportunidad, no necesitas hacer nada, yo te probare que estoy arrepentido y que no volverá a suceder… - le siguió susurrando.  
- Ya no hay nada que debas o puedas hacer, Draco, date cuenta esa noche destruiste todo lo que había, que destruiste mi vida y estuviste muy cercas de destruirme a mi, que levantarme me costo muchísimo, que si no hubiera sido por Hermione y Ron, no estaría en estos momentos aquí… – le susurró Harry apartando la cara para evitar que Draco volviera a besarlo, e intentando que su voz no temblara o se quebrara. Sentía un hueco en el estomago ante todos aquellos sentimientos que le inundaban, y los ojos se le habían llenado de lagrimas que se negó a soltar – Por favor vete y déjanos en paz, Draco, si… Si en verdad aún sientes algo por mi, en nombre de eso que sientes, vete de Alemania y… - al escuchar todo aquello, las manos de Draco aflojaron un poco su agarre en torno a la cintura de Harry, sintiendo como aquellas palabras se clavaban como filosas dagas en el centro de su corazón - Y no vuelvas nunca más… Por… Por favor…No vuelvas… – cerró los ojos al escuchar aquello, y unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, al tiempo que sentía el cuerpo moreno darle la espalda y abrir la puerta, para alejarse de sus brazos dispuesto a entrar en la casa.

No levantó la mirada ni le impidió alejarse, porque de pronto ya no se sentía con la confianza o el valor de hacerlo, porque por primera vez se daba cuenta del real daño que le había causado al moreno, y por eso no vio las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro del moreno cuando se volvió a mirarlo sin ser capaz de ocultar en su voz el dolor que sentía.  
- Yo… Lo siento, Draco, siento… Siento mucho que hallas dado una vuelta en vano… espero… Espero que puedas hacer tu vida de nuevo… Adiós… - le susurró, observando por ultima vez al rubio, cerró la puerta bajando la mirada la suelo.

Aún cuando había escuchado la puerta cerrarse y la despedida definitiva del moreno, no se movió de donde estaba, y tampoco se molestó en secar las lágrimas que ahora corrían libres por su rostro, porque ya no tenía importancia alguna. Poco a poco, el peso de todo aquel dolor le obligo a hincarse con la frente recargada contra la fría madera de la puerta, dejando que el dolor, la desesperación y la frustración salieran de su cuerpo en forma de aquel amargo llanto.

* * *

Sin saberlo, del otro lado Harry se había dejado caer al suelo con la espalda recargada contra la puerta, y con la cabeza contra las rodillas, también lloraba el dolor que su propia alma sentía, con una sola pregunta rondando su cabeza sin descanso alguno.  
- _"¿Habré hecho lo correcto?"_ –

* * *

**_Holas!_**

**_En verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto s El capitulo ya lo tenía desde hace varias semanas, pero no había tenido chanse alguno de subirlo, en primera, porque trabaje durante las vacaciones, y en segunda, proque ya he regresado a la escuela -.- Para quienes quieran una explicación algo más larga y leen Herencia Veela, ahí podrán encontrarla xD_**

**_Igual tratare de actualizar cuanto antes el siguiente capitulo que ya lo tengo casi terminado! Así que sólo tenganme paciencia, por favor!_**

**_Y gracias por sus comentarios! n.n_**


	11. CAPITULO 11

**Capitulo 11**

Tres semanas. Tres semanas completa sin la intromisión de Draco, sin su presencia aparente por ningún lado, y una semana en la que Harry parecía haberse sumido en la depresión absoluta, intentando con grandes esfuerzos salir adelante por su hijo y sus amigos, ocultándoles aquel dolor que le oprimía dolorosamente el pecho dificultándole respirar, y aunque era un maestro en ocultar cosas a los demás, tenía la ligera sensación de que Ethan no terminaba de tragarse el cuento de que le dolía la cabeza o simplemente se sentía cansado.

- ¿Ya te has despertado, papá? – pregunto la suave voz al otro lado de la puerta. Era verdad, ya se le había hecho tarde de nuevo, pero no sentía ganas de levantarse de la cama, de entrar en la rutina diaria como si nada sucediera. De pronto, sentía como si una parte de él le hubiera sido arrancada sin piedad alguna, y dolía muchísimo, pero sobre todo, más le dolía saber que esa sensación era causada ante el conocimiento de que ya no habría oportunidad alguna de que aquel rubio regresara a su vida de nuevo, y no porque no lo hubiera intentado, si no porque él mismo se lo había negado, él mismo lo había alejado de su vida y de la de su hijo. ¿Acaso tenía derecho a decidir en la vida de su hijo?, ¿No era egoísta decidir por él si tenía o no derecho de ver y conocer a su otro padre?, ¿Qué acaso no había sido exactamente ese egoísmo en Draco lo que los había separado a ambos por decidir sin preguntarle al respecto? Él no quería perder a su hijo, lo amaba demasiado, era todo para él, pero ¿Cómo podía contarle algo como eso?, ¿Cómo relatarle una parte de su vida que seguía firmemente enterrada en lo más hondo de su corazón porque aun dolía? – Papá, ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? – la suave voz parecía asustada e insegura, y Harry se odio por ello, por estar haciendo sufrir a su hijo de esa forma, porque él no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido con ellos cuando eran jóvenes, porque él no tenía porque pagar sus errores, los errores de dos adolescentes inmaduros... No, no eran inmaduros en lo absoluto, aquellos tiempos los hicieron madurar quizás demasiado rápido, más de lo que les habría gustado en realidad; No, no era inmadures, fueron las circunstancias las que los obligaron a decidir, y cada quien tomo su decisión en aquel entonces, pensando en lo que para cada uno era correcto. En ese aspecto, incluso el mismo había tomado decisiones en relaciona ambos, sin consultar a Draco en lo absoluto, sólo porque el tiempo apremiaba y se necesitaba una respuesta – Te traeré alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza – ofreció la voz de Ethan, y Harry pudo escuchar los pasos alejándose en dirección a las escaleras. Saber que su pequeño se preocupaba demasiado por él le hacía sentir mucho más egoísta, una basura que no merecía esa atención. Draco cuando menos había tenido el valor de regresar a arreglar las cosas, de luchar por lo que creía que debía hacer, pero él, él se había ido a ocultar cuando todo aquello acabo, incapaz de enfrentar al mundo, ocultándose en una vida que si bien le era cómoda, no era en lo absoluta la que le habría esperado.

Se levantó de la cama secando las lagrimas que habían estado corriendo por su rostro, y respirando hondamente, se hizo el animo una vez más de salir de la cama, de seguir con aquella odiosa rutina, ya no por él, porque por él ya no podía hacer nada, su corazón estaba más roto que un vidrio al caer varios metros de altura y estrellarse contra el suelo. No, no por él, si no por aquel pequeño que ya subía las escaleras quizás con un vaso de agua y una pastilla, preocupado por la salud de su padre, por aquel pequeño que era su todo, y que lo había sido durante tantos años.

- "A final de cuentas él no tiene la culpa" – pensó saliendo de la cama para ponerse unos jeans azules.

- Aquí esta la pastilla, papá – comentó la voz de Ethan con la misma suavidad con la que le había estado hablando.

- Esta bien Ethan, puedes pasar. Ya mero termino de arreglarme – le respondió Harry, y al punto, la puerta se abrió con suavidad, al tiempo que la carita preocupada de Ethan asomaba en busca de su padre.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, papá? – le preguntó abriendo la puerta para entrar, y dejar la pequeña bandeja con el vaso de agua y la pastilla, sobre la mesita de noche.

- No te preocupes campeón, ya casi no me duele mucho la cabeza – le aseguró Harry sonriéndole, mientras se ataba los tenis - ¿Estas listo para ir a la escuela? –

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Ethan emocionado, y Harry no pudo menos que sonreír complacido - ¡Y no olvides que mañana iremos a ver el campamento! –

- No lo olvido, campeón – le aseguro Harry alborotándole los cabellos ligeramente – Y ahora bajemos a desayunar antes de que se te vaya a hacer tarde –

- ¡Si! – exclamó Ethan y se apresuró a bajar corriendo las escaleras mientras Harry lo seguía con tranquilidad.

A final de cuentas no podía culpar a Draco de que no regresara, él mismo le había dicho que así lo hiciera, que se marchara, pero le daba coraje pensar que así de fácil el rubio había desistido, que así de fácil se hubiera olvidado de que tenía un hijo, y eso sólo le decía a Harry que había hecho lo correcto al tomar aquella decisión, aún cuando al hacerlo, la única esperanza que mantenía vivo su corazón, se hubiera esfumado.

Como todas las mañanas desde aquel día, el desayuno transcurrió en un aparente silencio, con Harry completamente sumido en sus pensamientos sin comer gran cosa, y con Ethan observándolo de reojo a ratos, preguntándose qué le sucedía a su padre, y sobre todo, qué había pasado aquella noche con el señor Malfoy, porque desde ese día, su padre había estado actuando de aquélla forma tan extraña.

- SI ya terminaste ve por tus cosas – le dijo Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento y percatándose de que Ethan ya había terminado de desayunar.

- Si – respondió Ethan sin hacer la observación de que Harry no había terminado de desayunar, a final de cuentas ya tenía días que no terminaba lo que había en su plato.

Cuando salieron, Harry no pudo evitar observar el lugar en el que regularmente Draco aparcaba su coche en espera de que ellos salieran para seguirlos.

- _"Él se fue porque tú se lo dijiste"_ – le recordó aquella molesta voz en su cabeza – _"Él intento hacer las pases, pero te hiciste el difícil"_ –

- _"¿Y que se supone que tenía que hacer?"_ – pensó Harry mirando aquel lugar con frustrado resentimiento – _"¿Tragarme todo ese dolor que me causo?, ¿Hacer como si nunca sucedió?"_ – y suspirando resignadamente, se limitó a seguir a Ethan, que ya estaba en el interior del auto observándolo atentamente.

El camino hacía la escuela también lo hicieron en silencio, y cuando llegaron, Harry se apresuró a salir del auto para acompañar a Ethan a la entrada de la escuela.

- ¡Tío Ron! – exclamó Ethan al percatarse de la presencia del pelirrojo cercas de la entrada de la escuela, y sin esperar, corrió a abrazarlo.

Harry se detuvo en aquel momento y observó atentamente la escena. Hasta el momento Ethan no había hecho demasiadas preguntas sobre su otro padre, pero algún día comenzaría hacerlas, ¿Y que pasaría cuando se enterara de quien era y de que Harry no le había querido decir nada?, Ethan confiaba mucho en él y lo quería, pero, ¿Ese cariño podría soportar una mentira de ese nivel?, ¿Podría soportar el que por problemas personales entre ambos, le halla sido negado el tener un padre?, ¿Y que podía hacer él si Ethan se molestaba y dejaba de hablarle?, no creía poder soportar eso, no podría también perder a Ethan. De pronto, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante aquel pensamiento, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro y asustado ante la sola idea de que Ethan pudiera rechazarlo por haberle ocultado las cosas. Le habían contado la naturaleza de su nacimiento cuando tenía siete años, porque era lo suficientemente listo como para asimilarlo, sin embargo, se habían negado a decirle nada de su otro padre, ni siquiera el nombre. Jamás le dijeron nada sobre su otro padre, o inventado cosas para que le odiara, simplemente se habían negado a hablarle de él, porque Harry tenía pensado algún día cuando estuviera más grande, decirle quien era y dejarle que le conociera y él mismo le juzgara, sin embargo, ahora le estaba quitando esa oportunidad, estaba decidiendo por él, alejando a Draco de sus vidas por miedos propios. Podía juzgar a Draco como pareja, pero no como padre... ¿Era justo lo que hacía?

- Estas temblando – comentó Ethan observándolo preocupado cuando toco sus manos, y con ternura, las cubrió con las suyas besándolas suavemente mientras Harry lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos – No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, papá, así como tu cuidaste de mi con todo tu amor cuando nací y era muy pequeñito, o como cuando te armaste de paciencia para enseñarme a controlar mi mágia, al igual que como me cuidaste durante las noches que tenía miedo a la oscuridad o a las feas pesadillas –

Escuchar aquello y observar aquellas orbes grises llenas de amor y ternura, fue demasiado para Harry, que derrumbándose de rodillas, apretó a Ethan contra su cuerpo ocultando su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y sus hombros, llorando por todo aquello que había pasado, por todo el dolor que había sufrido, por las amargas noches de soledad que paso, por el odio que sintió por Draco al abandonarlo, por el miedo a saber que esperaba un hijo y estaba solo, por todos aquellos años que tuvo que aprender a salir adelante por amor a aquel niño, por haber vuelto a ver a Draco de pie frente a su puerta, por haber descubierto con frustración que pese a todos los años y cosas pasadas, aún lo amaba, por que aún sabiendo que no lo deseaba, le dijo que se alejara, y porque había perdido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, de darle a su hijo un padre, aún cuando él no pudiera tenerlo a su lado como pareja...

- Tranquilo papi, todo esta bien, estoy aquí al igual que tío Ron y tía Hermione, aún cuando ella no este aquí presente. Estamos aquí contigo y no te dejaremos solo – le susurró Ethan abrazándolo preocupado. Nunca había visto a su padre llorar; De él sólo había visto sonrisas, alegría y amor. Varias veces se preguntó si su padre no lloraba o a veces se sentía mal emocionalmente como le sucedía a casi todo el mundo, y ahora que lo veía así, deseaba con fervor que volviera a sonreír, que volviera a mostrarse animado y alegre, porque le partía el corazón verlo sufrir, y no sabía que hacer o decir para evitarlo.

Cuando por fin Harry lo soltó, fue Ron quien hablo.

- Será mejor que entres a la escuela, Ethan, ya están por cerrar las puertas – le dijo con suavidad tomándolo de los hombros y sonriéndole. Podía ver la preocupación en aquel rostro infantil, y la decisión de no ir a ningún lado hasta saber que su padre estaba bien – No te preocupes campeón, yo lo cuidare. Ahora ve a clases –

Con cierta reticencia, Ethan se acerco y beso la mejilla de Harry acariciando su mentón.

- Todo esta bien, no pasa nada – le dijo sonriéndole para intentar animarlo.

- Lo sé. Ve a la escuela y a la salida paso por ti – le respondió Harry sonriendo ligeramente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ethan, que lo observó detenidamente a los ojos, antes de alejarse hacía la entrada, mirando ocasionalmente sobre su hombro con preocupación.

- Vamos amigo, será mejor que te levantes – le dijo Ron ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo en donde seguía arrodillado.

- Ron, ¿Crees que él será capaz de perdonarme que no le halla dicho que Draco es su padre? – le preguntó observando la puerta de la escuela que lentamente era cerrada por un tipo de seguridad.

- Ethan es un niño maravilloso, Harry, y te quiero mucho. Él sabrá entender tus razones, y puedo asegurarte que no dejará de quererte por las decisiones que tomaste intentando protegerlo – le respondió Ron observándolo serio y preocupado.

Hermione y Ron sabían lo que había sucedido, y a Ron no el faltaban ganas de ir a romperle la cara al rubio oxigenado por volver a hacer sufrir a su mejor amigo. Le dolía demasiado verlo así, tan cansado, tan dolido y resignado, sin demasiados ánimos de vivir, y luchando únicamente por aquel pequeño que amaba con el alma.

- Además, no le has mentido – le dijo Ron sin alterar su tono serio y tranquilo – Jamás le negaste que Draco fuera su padre, ¿O si? –

- Ethan no es tonto, Ron, y esa excusa no la creerá, sólo lo hará sentir rencor – le respondió Harry intentando controlar su tono de voz que comenzaba a temblar ligeramente – Es como yo, y estoy seguro que se molestara porque le he negado el derecho de conocer a su otro padre... –

- Lo haces porque lo amas, porque te preocupas por él y deseas protegerlo para que no sufra. Ya veras que lo entenderá – siguió diciéndole Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro intentando animarlo.

- Dumbledore también hizo lo que hizo porque se preocupaba por mi y deseaba protegerme, deseaba que no sufriera, Ron, y jamás fui capaz de perdonarlo después de lo de Sirius... – recordó Harry mientras los ojos se le empeñaban ante las lagrimas.

- Ethan te ama y lo entenderá. Quizás es verdad que se enoje al principio, pero te ama y te sabrá perdonar – le aseguró Ron apretando un poco su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo con ironía, lo que hizo a Ron alzar una ceja asombrado ante aquel gesto que dejaba ver no sólo aquella amarga ironía, si no a un hombre derrotado por una razón que no podía ser negada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó casi con miedo.

- Que aún lo sigo amando como hace nueve años – murmuró con triste resignación.

Ron soltó ligeramente el aire que había estado conteniendo. Escuchar eso le partía el corazón, porque sólo traería más dolor a Harry. No podía hacer nada, sólo quedaba ver que era lo que deseaba hacer Harry.

- Sabes que te apoyamos en todo lo que decidas – le aseguró.

- No hay nada que decidir, Ron, él se ha ido y lo sabes – le dijo Harry sin alzar la vista del suelo.

- Ten por seguro que regresara, Harry, no se ira así como así. Es un orgulloso y testarudo. Veras que sólo esta intentando acomodar ideas, y cuando regrese... Creo que seria bueno que hablas con él sinceramente, y lleguen a una conclusión sobre ustedes, y... Y sobre Ethan – le aconsejó Ron.

- Lo siento en verdad... Les he hecho pasar por muchas cosas, y ahora les salgo con que no lo he olvidado – murmuró Harry sintiéndose derrotado y avergonzado.

- En el corazón no se manda, Harry, y por nosotros no te preocupes, estamos para apoyarte en lo que necesites, cuando lo necesites – le aseguró Ron.

- Gracias, Ron – le dijo Harry sonriéndole ligeramente.

- Para eso estamos los amigos, y ya sabes que tú eres para nosotros como un hermano al que cuidaremos y apoyaremos siempre – le respondió Ron sonriéndole también mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda – Vamos a desayunar a algún café, ándale –

* * *

**_Holas!!_**

**_Para los que leen Herencia Veela, ya les había avisado que actualizaría, y si, sé que es muy tarde, que me he retrazado, pero algunas ideas no terminaban de quedar claras y concordar con la historia, lo que me dilataba mucho, y para hacerla aún peor, estuve enferma cercas de dos semanas y no pude hacer mucho, sin embargo, aquí les traigo ya el nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado n.n_**

**_Ya saben que les agradezco mucho que lean, y sobre todo, que se tomen algo de tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios (Mismos que yo respondo en la sección designada a estos), que son mi pago por escribir n.n_**

**_Bueno, ya me voy porque aún tengo mucho cosas por hacer, pero deseaba subir esto antes de que otra cosa pasara y no tuviera ya tiempo -.- Espero en verdad que este capitulo les encante! n.n_**

**_Saludos!!_**


End file.
